Hybrids Council: Rise of the Second Sage
by Lucifer 999 Morningstar
Summary: how would Naruto's life go if one pink haired dragon slayer was there by his side like the brother he never had. how will there life be being the sons of four legendary ninjas of the leaf. will anything stand in there way with the power of the nine tails and the dragon of the apocalypse at there finger tips.
1. Birth of Legends

"people talking"

'people thinking'

"dragons/demons talking"

"'dragons/demons thinking'"

/place and/or time\\\

I do not own anything

out of all the kage ever born two stood above the all they where born on the outskirts of the village hidden in the leaves to women who where best friends and even family for a good portion of their life. the first woman has aqua blue hair and was dressed in a long aqua blue dress. this woman was Oceana Dragneel known as the sea Queen. the next woman had Scarlet red hair and had on a orange dress with the Uzumaki Clan symbol on the back. this woman was Kushina Uzumaki. they where given birth to baby boys who would on day save not only ther villige but there world and worlds around them. the two boy didnt just have to live up to here morther legacy but there fathers. the man standing over them with his hand on their bellys had long yellow hair and wore a standard Konoha uniform with two bands on both of his sleeves, a green flak jacket , blueforehead protector, and blue sandals and a short-sleeved long white haori over his normal attire, closed in the front by a thin, orange rope. The haori was decorated by red flame-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for Fourth Hokage written vertically down the back. this man was the Leafs fourth Hokage Minato0 Namikaze master of seals thanks to his clan he was know not only his speed but his power understand even the miat complex seal like the one on the women's belly he was keeping close while the gave birth. while doing this both women where defenceless along with there hokage.thats where the next man came in he was on guard listening and waiting in case anything happened while they gave birth this man has spiky red hair and wore a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, white knee-length trousers with black ribbon ties, a thick black wristband on his left wrist,black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf. this man was igneel Dragneel know as the salamander.

the two men had been wait with baited breaths for this moment today they where going to be fathers but one man had other plans. in the shadows a masked man stood in wait for his chance to strike. the seal for the nine tails and the Apocalypse dragon weaken only once and only at the moment of child birth. Kushina had the nine tail seal within the nine tail seal within her for years. the Nine-Tails is the strongest of the nine tailed beasts. as the last of the uzumaki's she was the only one able so with hole the tailed beasts since the death of the first hokages wife. Oceania was originally from the village hidden in the claw her Village was founded to hold the only living dragon and he was told to match the ten tails in power. the dragon has been within here since the day her villege was destroyed by a rouge god and devil. the women have been in labor for most of the day and when the two baby boys were born they thought everything when be alright but at that moment the masked man came in and took both babys. Minato was unable to help because he needed to reseal the Nine-Tails and Apocalypse Dragon. igneel was force not to move since his childs life was on the line. the masked man rip both Beast and dragon from the women and sent them to attack the leaf. receiving what he wanted the masked man throw the babys to there fathers with explosive tages on them forceing them to focues on saveing the children give him time to escape. Minato teloported both him and igneel along with the babys out into a field. minato took igneels son befor vanishing once more leaveing igneel in the center of the explosion the flames engulfed him before moveing to one spot. the man was eating the flames after getting there sons to safetey. between Minato's sensing ability and igneel's heightened sense of smell they tracked down the masked man and engaged him in combat. they pulled off a small victory before the man escaped. unable to catch the masked man the two Ninjas went to deal with the tailed tail beast and Dragon. they where unable to stop the beast so they had to re-seal them useing there sons since they where the only pepole who could hold the beast. the dragon and fox realized what they're trying to do so both lifted their claws to kill the two newborns but both there mother and father jumped infront of the claws inches from their target the already dying mothers where even closer to death. the two fathers finish the Jutsu and along with the dragon and fox they sell a portion of their chakra and wife's into the to newborns so they could spend a few moment with there sons when they where older and needed it the most with only moments left to live they ask one thing of the third Hokage and that was for the children to be seen as Heroes.

seven years later in a dark alley way hidden behind a couple of dumpsters where two seven year olds. one had salmon pink hair and the other bright yellow. the yellow haired boy had on black shorts and black t-shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on the back. the pink haired boy also had on black shorts and a black T-shirt with the Dragneel Clan seal on the back. the blond set down behind the dumpster as a pink haired boy looked around the corner to see if they were followed. when he turned the blond began to talk.

" Natsu she locked us out on purpose" said the blond to the now name Natsu who sat next to boy.

"I know Naruto it is that day."

" but why do they choose today of all day to do there worst."

" Its ok. its not that bad"

"really Natsu do you remember what that lady and her daughter did to use last year"

" lets not talk about that" Natsu's face seemed to darken as he thought about that day. befor Naruto could say anything a group of drunk Shinobis and civilians came in to the ally. the shinobi that was leading the group motioned for them to follow. the two boys tried there best not to move or make a sound but to there horror the group found them. they grabbed the boys and began to toss them back and forth cutting, punching and anything that would cause pain. after a while they dropped the two boy on the ground as one of the civilians carved the word demon into both boys head before moveing to cut the wisker marks on narutos face leaveing three deep cuts on both sides of the boy's face. the ninjas pulled out a few kunais befor crucifying the boys and leaveing

the two hung there bleeding to death right befor the two pasted out from blood lost the last thing they saw was two ANBU agent jumped down from the roof to save them. one had a dog mask the other had a cat mask.

"we better get them to the Hospital an alert the Hokage" the dog mask anbu said as he lifted Natsu.

/natsu's pov\

after blacking out Natsu woke up in a Forest. he began to walk around until he heared what sound like someone calling his name. he followed the sound to a man and a woman.

"Natsu there is no time to talk. when you wake go to lord third and say twin dragons and Dragon of the Apocalypse" there voices became a whisper as Natsu began to wake up.

/Naruto's pov\

Naruto jumped up ready to run thinking that he was still in the ally and he may get attaked agian. he got up and began to walk around after a while he found a man and woman walking to him. there faces stayed hidden behind the trees as the voice spoke in a almost whisper.

" go to lord third and tell him these two names; Yellow Flash and Nine Tails Demon Fox" the voices faded as naruto awaken to the real world.


	2. Chapter Two

"people talking"

'people thinking'

"dragons/demons talking"

"'dragons/demons thinking'"

/place and/or time\\\

I do not own any thing from fairy tail or naruto

when naruto wake he found his self in a simple white room with two beds. next to him was natsu who looked like he just got up.

"Where are we natsu"

" in the Hospital. the nurse went to get gramps"

"why"

" i had this crazy dream and this man and woman told me to give him two names"

"i had the same dream and it felt like i knew them."

"..." befor natsu could say anything else the door open to revile the old man and the dog anbu. the third had a mixed expression of sadness and worry.

" are you two ok" the Hokage asked the two young boys. natsu and naruto gave a silent nod. still thinking of how tell there gradfather about what they dreamed.

" Gramps we need to tell you something" third gave a nod and naruto picked up where natsu lefted off.

" after we where attacked we fell unconscious we each wake up some where else." the Hokage face showed many different emotions but the biggest was regret.

"i wake up in a Forest and walked around until someone started to call my name. when i found where it was comeing from there was a man and woman stand there. they told me when i wake to find my bother and tell you two names. the twin dragons and Dragon of the Apocalypse" the hokage jumped from his sit at the sound of the names. names this boy should not know.

"naruto i fill that i know what you have to say." he turned to the dog anbu who vanished for a few minutes and reappeared with a big scroll.

"this has all the answers you need plus some other stuff just put some blood on the side with your name. tomorrow morning dog will come get you and help find you an apartment for you to share or separate ones. its up to you. you to will also start training monday. naruto your godfather will be returning to the Village and will help with both of your training plus two other people you'll be meeting soon. one more thing..." the brothers where so happy they cut the hokage off cheers.

" wait you two i am not done. you'll also start the Academy in a year." with that him and dog left leaving the brothers alone with the scroll. natsu got up from the bed with the scroll and sat on the floor. he rolled the it out and began to read each side.

 ** _to the son of_**

 ** _Igneel Dragneel_**

 ** _and_**

 ** _Oceana_** ** _Dragneel_**

 ** _NATSU DRAGNEEL_**

"wow this-s is from my parents" hopeing that it would be the same for him natsu jumped off the bed and read the other side of the scroll.

 ** _to the son of_**

 ** _Kushina Uzumaki_**

 ** _and_**

 ** _Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze_**

 ** _NARUTO UZUMAKI-NAMIKAZE_**

"natsu look at this it says im the son of the fourth"naruto told his brother shock clear in his voice.

"how could we both be the sons of two of the greatest Shinobi" natsu ask with shock in his voice.

"does it look like i know"

"there is only one way to find out" natsu cut his finger on his sharp canines placeing some blood on the scroll and half of it glowed black with blue markes. naruto followed his lead and his half of the scroll glowed Orange with black markes. it glowed for a few more seconds. with a "poof" and a cloud of smoke two smaller scrolls appeared in the center. on natsu's side a set of clothes and a box appeared. the clothes where a black long-sleeved jacket with a plain blue undershirt with light blue-colored trimming and black baggy pants with a leather brown belt with a silver buckle, and a pair of dark brown, high-calf boots; there are several blue, skull-like patterns on the jacket and pants. on the bottom there where three symbols. one for fire, growth, and repair. natsu knew what the last two where for but the fire one he didnt but he knew he would figure it out later. he then moved to the box but he found a note on it.

 **DO NOT OPEN**

 **UNTIL GENIN**

it also had a time seal that still had five years left befor it is removed. it also need a leaf head brand to unlock it. he looked to naruto and he had the same thing but his under shirt and skulls were Orange. his shirt only had the symbol for growth and repair. he also had the same box as natsu along with the same note. they then went to the two smaller scrolls. one read-

Kushina Uzumaki

 ** _Oceana Dragneel_**

the second read-

 ** _Igneel Dragneel_**

 ** _Minato Namikaze_**

"which one are we going to read first" natsu asked

"our moms" natsu picked up the scroll and read out loud.

 ** _Dear natsu and naruto..._**


	3. Chapter Three

people talking"

'people thinking'

"dragons/demons talking"

"'dragons/demons thinking'"

/place and/or time\\\

I do not own any thing from fairy tail or naruto

 ** _Dear natsu and naruto,_**

 ** _first we want you to know we love you with all our hearts but we fell that something bad is going to happen. your fathers have just left with you. they are going to re-seal the nine tails and the dragon with in you but undersand that they are in no way evil and they can help you train. naruto you have the nine tails demon fox with in you he is the boss summon and holds the scroll from them. you are also one of the last living Uzumaki with that come our clan kekkei genkai. when you unlock it you would be albe to make chakra chains that have two uses sealing and attacking. the scrolls for our clans kekkei genkai is hidden our training on top of your father's head. natsu with in you will be the black dragon of the apocalypse. you will be the last of our clan. our clan is one of the three great clans but where long forgotten with history. we would not take part in the war between the senjus and uchihas. we left and fromed our own Village. it was destroyed the first time the black dragon appeared. there is scrolls on our clan's kekkei genkai hidden our training on top of your Minato's head. our clan has the abilities of a dragon and as the holder of the black dragon you can use the abilities of every dragon from the fire dragon like your father to the apocalypse dragon you hold with in you. one ather side effect of holding the black dragon is you may get a dojutsu know as the Rinnegan. it will start as The Sharingan so let the hokage know when you unlock it. when you can meditate to go into tour mind to met the nine tails/black dragon. remember Don't be picky.. Eat lots and grow strong.._**

 ** _Make sure that you bathe every day and stay warm.._**

 ** _Also.. Don't stay up late.. You need lots of sleep.._**

 ** _And make friends.. You don't need a lot of friends.._**

 ** _Just a few.. Ones you can really, really trust.._**

 ** _we wheren't very good at it, but keep up with your studies and practice your ninjutsu hard.._**

 ** _Remember that everyone has strengths and weaknesses.._**

 ** _So don't get too depressed if you can't do something well.._**

 ** _Respect your teachers and upperclassmen at the Academy.._**

 ** _Oh, and this is important.. It's about the Three Prohibitions for a shinobi.._**

 ** _Be extra careful about lending and borrowing money.._**

 ** _Put your mission wages into your savings account.._**

 ** _No alcohol until you're twenty.. Too much can ruin your health, so drink in moderation.._**

 ** _Another Prohibition is women.._**

 ** _we're women, so we don't know too much about this but.._**

 ** _All you need to remember is that this world is made up of men and women.._**

 ** _So it's only natural to take an interest in girls.._**

 ** _But just don't get hooked on bad women.. Find someone just like me.._**

 ** _Speaking of the Three Prohibitions, be wary of Jiraiya Sensei, you know.._**

 ** _Naruto, from now on, you're going to face lots of pain and hardship.._**

 ** _Be true to yourself.. Have a dream and have the confidence to make that dream come true.._**

 ** _There's so much.. Oh, so much more that we want to pass on to you.. we wish qe could stay with you longer._**

both natsu and naruto had tears in there eyes after reading the letter from there mothers. but they held there selves together and pickes up the scroll from there dads

 ** _Dear natsu and naruto,_**

 ** _we realy dont have time for this and. we're sure that your motor-mouth mothers told you every thing you need to know so naruto the last thing to tell you is that you are the last of two clans the Uzumaki and Namikaze. my clan has a dojutsu i have never unlocked it but if you get it all tje scrolls are in the training ground at the bottom is thw map to get in. if your wondering what"s in the box well it's something i wanted to pass down to my son. natsu theres nothing i can tell that your mom want so i'll tell in side the box is something that has been pass down to the first born for Generations so good look and the to of you Listen... To your motor-mouth mothers will you._**

at that moment the two bothers broke down cry in each others arm. after an hour they pulled there selves back together.

"i guess we sould meet our buddys souldn't we" natsu asked.

"yea i guess... whos going first"

" we can do it at the same time"

" what if someone cames in"

"gramps probably left one of thoses anbu guys we're safe"

"just in case natsu"

" ok then you go first" naruto nodded his head and sat criss cross closeing his eye going deep with in his mind looking for the beast with in.


	4. Chapter Four (08-05 14:55:24)

people talking"

'people thinking'

"dragons/demons talking"

"'dragons/demons thinking'"

/place and/or time\\\

I do not own any thing from fairy tail or naruto

/naruto mind scape/

naruto wake up on a wet floor. he heared snoreing so he walked down to the end of the sewer and found a beast sound asleep behide a set of red bared doors. naruto slowly made his way to the bars. the moment he he was so close he could touch it an eye shot open. it was a soul pireson red and the size of him.

"so you've finaly come have you" the voice alone had such power naruto thought he would piss his pants. naruto froze unsure of what to do or say but he remebered that he was the son of the 4th hokage, the yellow flash of the leaf. he had a name to up hold. so he walk up some more the the beast.

" a-are you The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox" the beast looked at naruto with a word but a look of anger.

"No I Am The Great Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, Kurama" the now know

Kurama stated with pride as light comsume him and he began to shrink tell he was the size of naruto. when the light faded the fox had changed forms and he now look like a copie of naruto but he had red high lights.

 ** _"Damn i should have known that this would happen"_** "what do you mean"

 ** _"what i mean is that my body will age with yours. so right now i'm trap in a body of a seven year old. wait til Acnologia finds out. the look thats going to be on his face. but anyway can you do something with this place."_** that was the first time naruto relized that this was more of a prison then a place to live.

"how do i do that" naruto asked

 ** _" its not rocket science just clear your mind and think about what you want it to look like"_** naruto began to clear his mind and and every thing was cleared then a forest began to grow then a water fall was made finaly a house was formed. the house was as big as a clan house but it was very diffrent the house was shaped like the fox with its nine tails as towers and his body for the main part of the house and his head was faceing them. the mouth was the door. the fox seemed happy. the only thing he did not like where the chains on his arms, legs, and neck. they where shape like the head with the head as the lock and all nine tails where locked into the head.

 ** _" for know kid that is all just fist bump with me and we can talk while you are in the real world."_** naruto did as told before he return to the real world.

/ real world\\\

when naruto return he was shock to see natsu right in his face. so he jumped back.

"what are you doing" he ask his bother when he was over his shock.

" what... oh well you closed your eye then they shot back open but they where diffrent they look like fox eye" natsu stated as a matter of fact.

 ** _" that is a defence for when you enter your mind kid. if something happens i can see it and defened you"_** the fox said from inside naruto's mind.

"wow that's cool" he said jumping up. natsu just sat there shaking his head at his brother. before he changed the topic.

"anyway its my turn"

" ** _kid tell him i said tell acnologia i hope he like his body." the fox said holding on his enjoyment of the dragons anger._**

'wow Kurama that isn't funny. want that just make him mad'

 ** _"thats the point. now tell him"_**

" natsu Kurama said tell acnologia that he hopes he enjoy the new body"

natsu gave a nod before he closed his eye and enter his mind scape

/natsu's mind scape\\\

natsu found his self in a forest as he walked through he found a cave and then saw a set of glowing eyes.

"oh you must be the over grown lizared acnologia" natsu said as the ground shake as a beast walked from out the cave.

"i am not a lizared. but i am acnologia" Acnologia is mastodonic, and has an entire upper body covered in black, round, scales, which, in turn, are decorated by spiraling, blue markings. His lower body, specifically his chin, chest, stomach, inner tail, thighs, and arms, are gray in color, and appear to be rather smooth. Acnologia's eyes are white and beady, and his head is round and blunt with four, large, elongated plates extending backward. Acnologia's mouth is full of razor-sharp teeth, and, attached to his chin, is a protrusion that resembles an arrowhead His large wings are feathery in appearance, akin to a bird's The scales disappear at the end of Acnologia's tail, which, in itself, ends in a stinger-esque shape. acnologia walk some more before the chains keep him from moveing. he stood tall as a light glowed around him and he began to shrink down to the size of natsu.

"what the fuck." acnologia was now the size of a seven year old.

but he was still rather muscular young man with long, dark blue colored hair. He carries a sharp gaze; his eyes have black circles around them. He is dark-skinned, and on his body he bears the same light blue markings he does when he is a Dragon. For attire, Acnologia dons a high collared, black cloak (which also bears his draconian markings), sharp red claws around his neck, a sash around his waist, a gold arm ring tightened around his right upper arm, and baggy pants.

"oh i forgot to tell you Kurama said he hopes you enjoy your new body."

"that bastered wait til i see him"

" how ypur traped inside me"

" we have to teach you and narutohow to counated your charackr togther. but thats later right now you need to get rest because you training starts in a day. now get out." acnologia punched natsu in the center of his face sending him out of the mind scape.

/ real world\\\

natsu woke up on the floor from the punch he got from acnologia.

"god i hate him already."

"what was that brat."

'how are you talking to me'

" because i want to thats how"

'thats not an answer you over grown lizared.'

"shut up brat"

'whatever'

"naruto we have to get some rest" naruto noded his head and the two headed to bed.

 ** _sorry i haven't updated in a while but its only because i have been working on a comic book that i hope will be out in the next three years wish i could tell the name but at this stage i cant give out any informant. the next chapter will be out before the end of the week and there will be a big time skip after the next capter and there will be_** ** _a cross over with my other fanfiction @Rise of the Elemental Phoenix and there will be a small bleach input. natsu will be reciveing a the zanpakuto, zangetsu/Ichigo Kurosaki the full story will be given but at a later time._**


	5. Chapter Five

people talking"

'people thinking'

"dragons/demons talking"

"'dragons/demons thinking'"

/place and/or time\\\

I do not own any thing from fairy tail or naruto

/next day\\\

natsu and naruto where sound asleep in there hospital beds when the fourth hokage walked in. before he made it all the way in he found a small blade to his neck. he looked down to see that natsu was holding it but when he looked into his eyes they where not natsu's eyes but the eyes of a dragon.

" so is that you acnologia" when it waa seen that it was only lord fourth 'natsu' put down the blade.

 ** _"yea old man its me we have to watch over these two when they sleep"_**

"so that mean that old fox is over there two"

 ** _"yea i am out but it seems the kid is wakeing up so got to go"_** ** _" yea me to this brat is wakeing up two. no matter what these two always wake up together."_** with that 'natsu' walked to the bed and laid down as he close his eyes and they shot back open. natsu jumped out of bed and saw that the hokage was there.

"sup old man." he said the the aged hokage walk to the bed.

"are you two ready to go"

"we're leaving now" natsu seemed suprised as he tryed to jump on naruto who contered with a punch to his face the two began to run around the room as small dust clouds began to form. when they cleared the two where in there new attire.

"i thought i would have to take you two shoping."

"we still have to go shoping for food for the new apartment." naruto said

"yea, we dont need any thing for training because acnologia said that there is plenty of stuff there and there a seal that naruto can learn mutiply stuff."

" ok then let's go get you two some food and then we can go meet both of your godfathers." with that all three of them left out to the store.

/two hours later\\\

naruto and natsu got there food and went to see there apartment it was a good size with two bed rooms, one bath, and a full kitchen. it was a good size for two boys there age plus they where only staying there til they made chunin. at the moment they where waiting for there godfathers to come in. naruto and natsu where waiting with all focus on the door before they heared a voices behind them.

"why are you two staering at the door"

"yea thats kind of crazy"

"i know there just like there fathers"

the two boys turned around to see to men talking to the hokage.

"naruto this is your godfather, Jiraiya..."

Jiraiya was a tall and well-built man in adulthood with fair skin. He had a wart on the left side of his nose and waist-length, spiky white hair that he usually ties back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs framing his face. There were red lines under his eyes which extended further down his face.

His attire consisted of a green short shirt kimono and matching pants, under which he wore mesh armour that is visible at his wrists and ankles. He also wore hand guards, a black belt, traditional Japanesewooden sandals, and a redhaoriwith two yellow circles on each side. He carried a large scroll on his back, and had a tattoo on his left palm, and he wore a hornedforehead protectorwith the kanji for "oil".

"...and natsu this is your godfather gildarts clive"

Gildarts is a tall, muscular man with shoulder-length orange hair kept slicked back and a stubbly beard. His heavily muscular body is without a left arm and left leg,which he initially replaces with rudimentary armor-like prosthetic limbs. His chest sports scars, two of which are stitched, and his black Fairy Tail stamp; the majority of his torso is bandaged, as is his right forearm and left shoulder.

Gildarts' attire is rather simple; he wears a long, black, high-collared and tattered cloak with shoulder plates; around his waist is a simple belt. Gildarts also wear loose-fitting dark pants, complete with an armored waist-guard bearing plates similar to the ones on his shoulders, tucked inside simple boots.

" whats that black mark on your chest"natsu asked

"its the mark for people who protect the hokage"

"but isn't that the job of the anbu"

"yes ,but they wear mask and and no where close to the level of power we have."

"whats the name of the group"

"fairy tail, there arent many of use but we are still more then a match for any threat. your mother and father where apart of this group to."

" really that cool. i going to join just you wait."

"you going to nees way more power to join use."

"ok i am fired up"

" then enjoy your last free day..."gildarts started

"...because you begen train tomowor" Jiraiya added


	6. Chapter Six

people talking"

'people thinking'

"dragons/demons talking"

"'dragons/demons thinking'"

/place and/or time\\\

I do not own any thing from fairy tail or naruto

/Village Hidden in the Leaves\\\

/13 years after nine tails attake\\\

two young ninja of the leaf village where walking to there final day and the academy when a a portal open and draged them inside to god knows where

/earthland magnolia X791\\\

natsu dragneel number one wizared saint and sixth guild master of fairy tail had just defented sss-class crimanl bluenote with one move showing just how power full he was but his attak had a small backfire. it open a portal to a diffrent world. but one of the people who came out he was not ready to face.

/few minute ago\\\

" Royal Elemental Dragon Emperor vortex Roar " a roar six times bigger then his normal roar came from natsu and when it went through the vortex it grow ten times in size obliterating everything in his path. blue stood there shouting how a king out side his kingdom should be powerless and natsu gave him some wish worlds.

"A King is a King ineverycorner of his kingdom... and when he's not in his kingdom? He's still a King." natsu roared and with that bluenote was gone. but befor anyone could celebrate a portal opened up in the sky and two figures fill out and on to the beach kicking Up Sand everywhere. as the sand die down Natsu noticed blond and pink hair.

to say that the fairy tail guild was suprice was an under statement. before them was a younger natsu and a young bloned boy. natsu had on a black long-sleeved jacket with a plain blue undershirt with light blue-colored trimming and black baggy pants with a leather brown belt with a silver buckle, and a pair of dark brown, high-calf boots; there are several blue, skull-like patterns on the jacket and pants the blone had the same but the blue was replaced with Orange. the only diffenct was the blonde had scrolls in hoster on his right leg and the younger natsu had a huge sword on his back. the older natsu walked up to the two young boy who jumpes back and where on gaurd the young natsu graded his sword and the bloned made a hand sign.

"my name is natsu dragneel son of igneel and Oceania dragneel, member of fairy tail guard, and Apprentice of gildarts clive leader of fairy tail guard" the younger natsu yelled

"my name is naruto uzumaki-namikaze son of Kushina Uzumaki and Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze Apprentice of Jiraiya

one of Konohagakure's Sannin"the now know naruto stated with pride. before any one could say anything the younger natsu said something.

"tell use how we got here now or..."

"or what you little brat" gray jumped in and little did he know he would wish he didnt.

" i will..." in a blink of an eye the young natsu was in frount of gray with the sword drawn and at his throut.

"... kill you" gray was shoked he never saw him draw the blade yet alone move this close to him. he may be a kid but this boy was not to be taken lightly. gray jumped back and went in to a ice make stance ready for battle.

'this kid my be a younger natsu but he has not shown and type of fire magic. so, he may be like the edolas natsu and have no fire magic' gray was carefully thinking over every possibility there was sence this boy was from another world. the young natsu turned around to the bloned.

"naruto say out of this we can handle it understand" the blond nodded and sat down.

"i understand he reminds me of the that bastered" the blond said as the younger natsu relaxed his body which made gray angry because this childed didnt take him as a real threat.

"you think you can take me on all by yourself brat" gray yelled clearly angry

"yea you seem weak to me" gray's anger boiled over as he went in to finsh it with one move.

" **Ice Make:** **Hammer"** a hammer made of ice formed in gray's hand while he was above the young natsu and brought it down with full power.

"your nothing but an over confidence brat" he said as he jumped back wait to see a lifeless body but was shocked when ice came flying every where. the sand that was kicked up slowly die down and the young natsu stood there as he was before the attake hit.

"like i thougt your weak"the young natsu said as if he was bored.

"can i fight some one else mybe him" he said pointing to the older natsu

"no... your fighting me right now and i am going to kill you." gray said as he got in to he ice make stance. before he knew it the young natsu was running at him with a look in his eye that gray did not like.

" I... SAID... I ... WANT ...TO... FIGHT...HIM" with every word the young natsu delivered a power full attake that sent gray higher in to the air. with one final attake gray was sent fly back down to the ground and the young natsu followed land safely a few feet in front of him.

"now die" the young natsu brought down his blade but it was stoped by something and when he looked the older natsu had a blade still in its protcter blockeing his blade. which made the younger natsu jump back.

"that shouldn't be the only two thing that can stop this blade. one of the seven swords of the mist or another zanpakuto" the young natsu said with shocke. the older natsu smiled.

"so that is a zanpakuto good i have never fought aginst on so i never used this outside training. this is the first zanpakuto. the one the was said to have been lost long ago." the young natsu seem to get a face spliting grin on his face.

" whats with the grin young one. you should know there are only three blades that can stand up to this one."

" dont worry old man i know that there is the only two twin zanpakuto

Sōgyo no Kotowari and Katen Kyōkotsu but it takes both of them. then there is the only zanpakuto that is equal in power."

"and what is that"

"i can show you better than i can tell you"

" ok then let see how you handle this. **All things in the universe turn to ashes, Ryūjin Jakka** " when the older natsu said that the blade turn into nothing but a blaze of flames as the younger nastu could only grin.

" **Pierce The Darkness, stop the rain and protect, zangetsu** " the younger natsu's blade began to glow as it change shape. the younger natsu was now standing with a new blade cin hand and ready to fight.

 ** _Ok guys that part one of the cross-over so please coment and tell me what you think because its up to you if i finsh it or i will just cut it out and move on. the final thing is that zangetsu didnt have a comand so i made one. Pierce The Darkness is because that what natsu wants to do stop all the darkness. stop the rain is because thats waa his world before gildarts and all he has got the pass six years. protect is because thats his dream to protect all his freinds and faimly. any way please reveiw and tell me what you think if in the next 3-4 days i get nothing i will just delete this chapter and move on with each diffrent story. thanks_**

 ** _-LUCIFER_**


	7. Chapter 7

people talking"

'people thinking'

"dragons/demons talking"

"'dragons/demons thinking'"

/place and/or time\\\

I do not own any thing from fairy tail or naruto

the members of fairy tail stand there in amazment at the power natsu's new blade had. they knew when he trained that it had to be with some crazy power because he training grounds was cut off from everyone even mira and the kids. he even had seal made by the gods to hold hes power at bay. there where even storys that he could become on of the gods sooner or later. but the younger natsu's power seem to macth natsu's and was still riseing they even senced a small amont of that monsters power. there thoughts where cut short when the two natsus young and old rised there swords before they where gone. the guild was looking around for there pink haired guild master. moments later the two natsus where stand back at there starting points both cuts, slashes, and riped clothes. which was a surprise to the guild with his rank as the leader of the wizard saints. but what really surprised them was the grin on his and the younger natsu's face. the older natsu's sword lost it fire as he placed it back in to his re-quip space. the moment he did that the sky light up with all kinds of fire and energy attacks. the guild was amazed a the show of power and speed the two had when they notice the blond walk over to them. they where on garud ready for anything before mira spoke.

"hey...naruto right"

"yes mama"

"no need for that call me mira it seems that our two natsu has became acquainted really well"

"yea around the hundred attack it from a fight to play time"

"so you can keep up too"

"of coures we do train togther most of the time and even if it not a death battle it will be a good show" when he said that mira began to walk off before gildarts called to her.

"mom where you going."

"to get popcorn" the whole guild face palmed there selves that some one mira's level would do some like get popcron to watch a fight. but what got them the most was the blond pulled out a scroll labled food for fights and opened it and spoke

"mira i have plenty." and with a poof of smoke two bowls of pop corn where in his hands. he had mira one befor they sat in chairs that came from no where.

/two hours later/

the two natsus had been fight for the past two hour and where showing no signs of stopping.

"ok they're not stopping any time plus both of them are holding back"naruto said as he got up out of his chair

"i know but the only way to stop them is with an attack as strong as their's" mira said

"and thats where i come in" naruto made a half ram sign as a copie of him come to life with a poof of smoke.

"what are you doing"mira asked with a questionable look

"this one my more dangerous attacks" the blond said as Orange began to outline his eyes and mira notice something diffrent about him.

"know let break those two up" the young blond held out his hand as the clone to do a rotating motion as what to the guild seemd to be a ord of magic.

"all of you may what to step back"naruto said to the guild as another clone was there in a poof of smoke. the clone began to do the same as the other but it seem to have a diffrent affect as the ord grow in size and even had a few blades around it. the young wendy seemed have the most interest in this attack that there guest had in his hand and when he said the name it all made since.

" ** _Sage Art :Wind Release: Rasenshuriken"_** to the shock of the guild he throw the shuriken at the two who jumped back as the attack expanded. the two ran over and yell in complete sync

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU WHERE YOU TRYING TO KILL US"

"its not my fault you two where play so much plus if timr flows in our the same as your where late."

"no your late i dont have to take the test i am being made a special genin rember" the younger natsu said befor he was puched in the face by naruto

"anyway can you tell use how that portal opened up"

"yea well i this crazy powerful spell then you to fell out the sky"the older natsu said and the guild stood there at the masters sinple answer but what happen next had everyone with losse jaws.

"so it seem the release of power had no where to go and i a last minute attempt it try to find some where to go or more specifically back to you but it looked to far and found me so if we release power greater then that we should be on our way home" not only did the younger natsu under stand the simple anwer he even knew how to open up the portal agian.

"ok then i guess you can stop holding out on me and show some real power"the older natsu said

"i guess we can" the younger natsu said as he and naruto began to go thought all kinds of hand signs before the spoke in sync

" ** _shadow clone beast chakra transfer Jutsu_** " with a poof of smoke two new people where there one looked just like naruto but had fox eyes and red highlights. the other looked like a younger acnologia which had everyone on gard until he droped to the groud whinning.

" ** _this is not fair you only let me out when you need my help"_**

"only because when ever we let you two out you transform in to use and cause problems plus we cant control yout avatars yet." younger natsu stated as if it was obvious

"yea whatever lets get this done" the two clones smashed there hands togther as chakra covered there bodys the clone naruto pupils becomes slitted, the whisker-like markings on his face become thicker to resemble the trigram and the chakra shroud's shape alters to resemble a full-length haori and six magatama markings around his neck, some sort of prominent circular/swirl design over his stomach, and various other lines that where black extending along his body. the younger acnologia had the same minus the whisker marks and was all black with with blue markings

" ** _Nine-Tails Chakra Mode_**

" ** _Apocalypse Chakra Mode"_**

"now its our turn" the younger natsu said as both he ans naruto claped there has togther as chakra covered them as well but they didn't a haori like the other two. naruto eyes become orange but their pupils remain the same and natsu eyes become blue but their pupils remain the same.

" ** _Chakra Mode_** "

"know lets Unleash the Power" young natsu said holding in a laugh. the two clones rasied their hands has an Orange nine tailed fox came into existence as well as a dragon. the two beast open there mouths in frount of the fox a ball of chakra formed and the dragon began to charge a roar. the to young ninjas of the leaf raised his hand aa a fox and dragon head formed around them as the same kind of attack was made.

"S ** _uper Tail Beast Bomd_** "

" ** _Apocalypse Dragon Roar_** " the four attacks combined and began to swirl until it made a portal. the two beast where gone with a poof of smoke as the two young boy returned to there normal clothes and made there way thought the portal.

"they could have said bye" mira said with a fake pout

"they'll be back i sure of it but when i said he was holding back who would have thought he had that kind of power"

* * *

 ** _And thats the end.  
now on to the grand magic games(GMG) and its time for the leaf to feel the power of the orange flash of the leaf and the dragon of the leaf _**


	8. Chapter Eight

people talking"

'people thinking'

"dragons/demons talking"

"'dragons/demons thinking'"

/place and/or time\\\

I do not own any thing from fairy tail or naruto

/forest\\\

the two brothers had just made it back to there world and they realize they where going to be late of they didnt get to class soon.

/Naruto POV\\\

"natsu i'll meet you there" with that naruto used the Flying Thunder God Technique to make his way to class. naruto never thought he would use it seeing that he wanted to keep his powers a secret til the chunin exams when he and natsu claimed there heritage because knowing the Council and the stuck up Uchiha would try and force them to teach him the techniques even if it was impossible for him to learn them.

it took all but a second for naruto to get to the Academy the moment he had arrived he ran inside and knocked the doors of the class down

"am i late" he asked no one in particular before the teacher could answer the class as a whole began to laugh until a the student in the far back made a comment that seemes to really upset naruto.

"i dont see how a useless ninja like you is in this class let alone be in the top three. you and that idiot are clan less, parents less, and power less ninjas. if i had a guess both of your dads where low class ninja and your moms where some kind of who..." the black haired ninja was silents by a huge sword at his throat ready to take of his head.

"if you finish that sentene Uchiha you will die" the person holding the sword was none other than natsu dragneel.

/No Ones POV\\\

the class was completly silent no one knew what to do because when natsu was angry it was not good for anyone his angry was like a flame that could never be put out. there teacher Iruka Umino was going to say something before a group of people Shunshin into the class room to the surprise of the students the third hokage, his anbu and the crush ninja where standing in front of the class. the hokage saw what was going on and signaled for the anbu to handle it but gildarts stop them and called out to natsu.

"natsu what is going on here"

"this thing had thought it was ok to call my mother and father out of there name so i was going to show him the anger of a dragon"

"shut up you idoit i'm tired of you claming to be a dragon your a power less ninja" to the surprise of everyone in the class natsu burst into a fit of laughter. he rolled all over the floor and holding his stomach. mean while the class looked at him like he was crazy until he got up and walked up to the third hokage and gildarts claming down knowing what they where there for and that it was a serious matter.

"are you done know" naruto asked his brother aa he made his way to the hokage.

"yea, but can you believe this guy i am not a dragon thats like say gramps here its hokage" natsu said as walked up to the hokage patting him on his back right before gildarts hit him on the head sending him right throught the wall and outside.

"natsu i've told you when where in the presents of other ninjas speak with the respect of a member of the fairy guard." gildarts continue to lecture natsu until he was hit in the head by something. then he felt the one thing he hated the aura of the she-devil.

"i've told you old fart stop hitting my boyfriend that hard."the person of spoke was no other the the she-devil of the leaf Mirajane Straussbut most people called her mira. She donned a dark, skimpy sleeveless shirt adorned with some light curved motifs on the chest, a pair of leather shorts held up by a studded belt with a demonic-looking buckle and thigh-high boots with stiletto heels, each bearing a skull adorned by a flower on their upper front parts. She also sported a bracelet shaped like a demonic arm around her right wrist, a ring on the same hand's middle finger, and dark nail polish.

a large strand of hair cover her forehead freely, and had most of her hair tied in a high, larger ponytail on the back of her head by a massive dark ribbon. she young girl ran to natsu to make sure he was ok but not before stareing dagers into gildarts.

"its fine mira he has hit me harder" as those words left natsu mouth everything froze not even the the air around them dared to move.

"he has done what"every one began to panic as a demonic arua began to roll off mira.

"nothing anyway..." that seemed to calm her down as natsu got off the groud and ready his self for the fight ahead. natsu began to talk to the hokage with such respeact they would never belive that he was the same person who was before them rolling on the floor.

"... Lord hokage I Natsu Dragneel member of the Fairy Guard, sudent of Gildarts, last member of the Dragneel clan, son of Igneel and Oceania Dragneel am here to complet my test to become special Jounin." the class as a whole at a lost for words not for the fact that he had a clan. not that he was takeing a test to become special jounin. not even that he was a member of the fairy guard or the student of gildarts. what had them out of there minds was the fact that he was the son of the leafs red and blue dragons. no wonder he walked around makeimg clames of being a dragon. not that any one other than naruto could stand up to him even if they wanted to. natsu was said to be the strongest ninja since the first hokage.

" natsu you will battle with four diffrent jounins and with each you will be test in the following: kenjutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu." the hokage snaped his fingers and four ninjas Shunshin behind the hokage as the last of the class made there way out side.

" testing you in kenjutsu will be the anbu cat, testing you in ninjutsu will be the copie cat ninja Kakashi Hatake, testing you in genjustu will be Kurenai Yūhi, and testing you in taijutsu will be the next hokage and one of the Sannin Tsunade Senju. you may only use that jutsu type in the fight understood." natsu simple nodded graded his sword on his back to show he was ready. the moment his hand touched the sword the anbu took off at him but natsu swithly blocked the blade. the andu made three more swith skrikes that where all blocked before she jumped back.

"so the big sword isn't for show." the cat anbu asked trying to hold in laugh.

"you at seen nothing yet" natsu said with a grin that showed all his sharp canies. the anbu made a hand sign a two poofs of smoke brought fourth two clones.

"lets see how you handle this." the three anbu said at the same time. two of the cat anbu ran at natsu as he bloked every one of the attakes but what he didnt noticed was that with each attake the sword craked. the third anbu made her move attakeing natsu three more times before she made her move.

"Leaf Style: Crescent Moon Dance" two of the anbu attacked from the left and right and the third attacked from above. The assault occurs on three fronts simultaneously makeing it almost impossibable to block all three attakes. but natsu showed the resond why it was almost impossibale. with incideble timeing natsu used his huge sword to knocke the sword trowds the anbu to his left and used her own sword to blocked the attake but his sword took the full blow from the last attake which broke the blade clean off. leaveing him defenceless or so she thought.

"all i've been hearing is how your the strongest ninja since lord first the best inkenjutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu but from what i see your weak and still nothing but a child. you fail." the anbu turned around and began to walk off but she stop when she heared what sound like laugh.

" this isn't over til you show i can not go on"

"you cant go on you dont even have a wepon."

"you want to know why i am the best when it comes to sword in the leaf" the anbu turn to look him in the eye and she no hint of a lie or false cofidence.

"the seven swords men of the mist can darely stand to me and my blade."

"is that so. so much talk for one so weak"

" i show you then. the power of my blade; Zangetsu" the students seemed not to belive him until they felt the rise in charkra comeing from natsu as they saw the normal blue colored charkra be drawn into whats left of the blade.

 **"Pierce The Darkness, stop the rain and protect, zangetsu** " the charkra it's self formed a new and bigger blade.

"since you broke my blade holder form i'm going to have to keep it in its shikai thanks a lot" not said in a not so happy voice. the hokage seemed to have seen what he needed but gildarts wanted to see just what he could do because he him self wasn't a sword person so he wanted to see how good he was with a sword. Tsunade walked up next to the third hokage.

" i thinks it time we make one of those teames" the aged hokage nodded as there fouces went back to the battle at hand. natsu had went head first into battle fourceing the anbu to block or envade leaveing here no chance to attake.

"take this" natsu swange his sword as a blue and black Crescent Moon shaped attake made its way towards female anbu. the anbu made two clones and used Leaf Style: Crescent Moon Dance to block.

' **natsu what have i told you about saying the name of an attake'** ' that knowing the name of an attake makes it stronger'

' **leave him alone Ichigo he is in the middle of a fight.'** **' I've told call me by my name zangetsu'** 'both of you shut up i fighting.' the two voice seem to stop as natsu seem to fouce back on the battle. he once agina pushed the anbu back before he lefted the sword up agina. the anbu thought he was going to do the same move as last time but how wrong she was.

" **Getsuga Tenshō** " the attake was at lest ten times bigger then the first and the anbu knew she was unable to block it. so she tried and failed to doge. rhe anbu was sent fly throught the air and landed face first on the ground. the anbu got up off the ground. the bottom part of her mask had been broken and she had a gash on her chest.

"thats it; its over next test." Kakashi Hatake walked up to the feild and pulled out an book and began to read.

"are really going to that up aginsta someone like him" Tsunade asked from the hokage's side. kakashi at that moment relized his mistake and returned his book and remove his head band off his eye showing his Sharingan.

"lets get this over with" and with that natsu's second test began


	9. Chapter Nine

people talking"

'people thinking'

"dragons/demons talking"

"'dragons/demons thinking'"

/place and/or time\\\

I do not own any thing from fairy tail or Naruto

Kakashi stood ready to attack before Natsu raised his hand asking for him to wait before he turn to the hokage.

"Lord third i wish to be able to use all my skill in these next three fight seeing that as of today i will be able to take my place on the council. " the old kage nodded before turning to the students.

"Everything you see from here is a s-class secret til told other wise the punishment is death if broken" the students nodded even thought they didn't know what could be so serious that it could be labeled s-class by the hokage. the kage gave natsu the signal to go ahead. natsu's sword wrapped its self in bandages as he tossed it to his brother.

"Natsu..."

"Calm down i am not doing that i just need to see better" the class seem to be listening to the small back and fourth but didn't really understand what was going on. natsu ready his self for

Kakashi to make the first move. with blinding spend Kakashi made a clone and the both with through a set of hand natsu didn't have the time to figure out what jutsu it was but when he did he jumped back far enough to be out of the attack range.

" **Water Style:Water Dragon Jutsu"** one of the Kakashi made a huge water dragon launched its self at Natsu and inches away from hitting him it landed on the ground

but Kakashi wasn't done just yet.

" **Water Style: Water jaguar** " he touched the water and a jaguar made of water raced at natsu before slashing him across the face. but to there on lookers and Kakashi surprise Natsu proofed into smoke. Kakashi looked around and found natsu running at him from behind. natsu raced thought a set of hand seals before jumping into the air. Kakashi followed his movements but was blocked from the sun as natsu came crashing down.

" **Fire Style: Fire Dragon Iron Fist** " Kakashi jumped back out of the way as natsu fist counted with the ground and made a huge crater. but what surprised everyone of the students was the fact that his fist where on fire. natsu turned and he tried to kick as his foot set ablaze.

" **Fire Style: Fire Dragon Talon** " the attack landed but the Kakashi was a water clone. the water from the clone put the fire at the same time Kakashi's hand shoot up out the ground and he tried to pull Natsu down into the ground but he was gone with a poof of smoke. Kakashi jumped out of the ground and lightly dust his self off as Nastu jumped out of a tree. he slowly walked out.

" I guess its time."

"I was wounder when you was going to use what ever it was the hokage set as an s-class secret" Natsu face turned cold and calculated. he closed his eyes and it seemed as everything froze until they shoot back open.

" **Sharingan** " everyone was silent no one dared to say a word. natsu stood before them with a set. of fully evolved Sharingan eyes. no one move or said a word until a darken aura began to cover everyone. they turn to see that Sasuke was shaking with anger.

"how? this should be impossible." Sasuke began to question Natsu who just stood there with his cold calculated stare.

"I do not have to explain my self to you." Natsu turned and ready his self for battle. unaware to the fire ball the Uchiha just fired his way. when the fire ball hit Natsu it was simple gone. none of the students saw it but natsu simply ate the fire. natsu turn to sasuke and his crimson red eyes changed.(imagian madara's eternal mangekyou sharingan)

"dont dare chanllge. your angry because i have the same power. yet if you where to work for it you could gain great power but you relay on nothing but talent." natsu's anger seemed to rise with every word before he turned around to fouce on his battle.

"if you dont mind can i finsh this by showing my biggest jutsus."

"only if you can block this" Kakashi went thought a set of hand seals and graded is right wrist as lighting formed. they even gave off the sound of thouands of birds. the students where amazed at the jutsu.

"is this the chidori the only jutsu you created your self."

"so you've heard of it"

"yep and i just copied, perfected, and created five better forms"

"is that so..."

"yep"

"but can you block it"

"yes I can block any jutsu with two different ways. I have my dragon jutsu, that allows me to basically eat any element i control and use it against my opponent but if an direct attack like that. so for that i have something very special

"would you like to see it." Kakashi realized that it was natsu trying to be funny so Kakashi took off at a speed unseen before this. natsu smiled, pulled out an scroll and with a poof of smoke natsu was unseen but everyone was sure that

Kakashi had hit the smoked cleared the hokage and Tsunade where shocked at what was in Natsu's hand. natsu was holding an war fan. it was pure black with blue draconian markings.

"are you ready for this." natsu ask Kakashi relized what this may be.

" **Dragneel Full Counter: Thunder"** the chidori was sucked into the war fan before before hundreds of thunder bolts came shooting out. the jounin dodged almost all the bolt but the last of them got him but thanks to natsu not using any real power. the silver haired ninja got off the ground and walk over the the third hokage where Tsunade was healing all of Natsu opponents

"Natsu please show use your strongest justu." the hokage asked as natsu gave a nodded before looking to Gildarts who seemed to be drunk but still gave him a thumbs up to use at least half his power.

"OK, here we go. lady hold your skirts, anbu hold your mask, and gramps you may want to keep that hat on tight." Natsu made a total of five clones each held out there right hand as a ball of energy formed in there hands. the older ninjas knew this justu to be the Rasengan but the thing on all of there mind was what was he going to do with it. they knew the fourth hokage was unable to complete the justu so did Natsu and even Naruto complete it.

" **Wind** **Style: Sky Dragon R** **asengan Shuriken"**

 **"Fire Style: Fire Dragon Blazing** **R** **asengan Shuriken"**

 **"Water Style: Water Dragon Seguing** **R** **asengan Shuriken"**

 **"Lightning Style: Thunder Dragon Roaring** **R** **asengan Shuriken"**

 **"Earth Style: Earth Dragon** **Rocking Rasengan Shuriken"** in each of the clones hand was a diffrent form of the first jutsu at the center of every rasengan shuriken was one of the five elements. each also had sharp energy blades given them the look of shuriken and was even more of a shocke was that he throw everyone of them. each one of them made an explosion the size of the hokage tower. the hokage knew then that with out a secand thought that natsu was going to be a jounin because this boy was on the power level of the first hokage and he didnt even use that. all five clones popped with a poof of smoke. as he turned to the hokage ready for his next test.

"Natsu Dragneel you have show skills not seen since the first hokage. you faced off with one of our srongest anbu, show you have the power of an hokage, and you are already a member of the fairy guard. so starting now you are a jounin of the leaf." the hokage pulled put both a headband and a jounin jacket and gave them to natsu. he took the headband and tied it around his head. the jacket on the other hand he said he would never wear. the other jounin left leaveing the hokage and his anbu.

"Natsu i need you too come to the hokage tower for your first mission and naruto you come to you want be take the test i have something else in mind." both nodded before the hokage was gone. natsu turn and began to make his way home.

"where are you going you have something you need to tell me right now." Sasuke yell as natsu countied to walk.

"I'm going home I'm not a student any more i out rank even Iruka." Iruka relized that natsu even removed the title he once had but he knew it was true natsu out ranked him and now that he was a jounin he was the youngest jounin sense him.

"naruto meet me at the hokage tower in a hour i have a box to open and i going to get some new clothes." naruto nodded and followed the student in two class.


	10. chapter ten

"people talking"

'people thinking'

"dragons/demons talking"

"'dragons/demons thinking'"

/place and/or time\\\

I do not own any thing from fairy tail or Naruto

Natsu was now standing in front of the hokage tower with a new set of clothes. Natsu's new outfit consists of a sleeveless, blue trimmed,black waistcoat, left open and un-tucked, exposing his black t-shirt with draconian markings , a blue trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees, held by a leather blue belt with an dragon-shaped silver buckle, black knee-length trousers with black ribbon ties, a thick black wristband on his left wrist,black open-toed sandals. on his right arm you can now clearly see his fairy tail mark that is black with blue out line. On his back was his sorwd in its relesed form. the most noticeable change was the black scale-patterned scarf that he found in the box left by his father. the scarf also had a the metal plate with the hidden leaf village mark. natsu was getting us to the new clothes and found them fitting for a ninja of his rank. natsu made his way to the hokage's office when he entered Naruto was already there which was no suprice since he felt his energy outside the tower but what was a suprice was that Tsunade was at the desk not lord third.

"what are you doing at the desk grandma and why was i called here" was the first thing natsu ask not showing any kind of respect to the new hokage. naruto shock his head as he made his was out of the office leaveing natsu there with Tsunade.

"I have been named the fifth hokage and you where called her two reasons. the first being to help Naruto on his first mission and plesea try not to braeck stuff." Nastu gave a small nodded as she continued

"the second being that you will be leading a special team along side Kakashi and you are to keep an eye on Sasuke Uchiha and this is is secret mission since the civilian council is sure that he want turn but that a later matter to solve. your team will have a total of four members and they are as followed..."

/end flash back\\\

natsu and his 'brother' sat on top of the fourths head waiting to care out there two missions but Natsu's mind was his new team.

'what is she doing with this team i get them three but why put her on this team. this is going to be the srongest team ever formed in the leaf since me and Naruto parents where put on the same team.' Natsu was pulled from his thoughts as naruto jumped off his fathers head even thought it was midnight and it was pitch black Naruto could see just as good as he did during the day thanks to his fox eyes while Nastu used his sharingan as they made there way over the roofs of the village chasing there target. there task was simple chatch the ninja stealing the scroll of forbidend jutsus. natsu was told that it was one of there teachers at the academy but he really didn't know because he never really went to school and when he did he went to sleep. there target was Mizuki the second teacher at the academy. Mizuki has white shoulder-length hair with a slight hint of blue to it and green eyes. he has the standard attire of the Konoha-nin, which included flak jacket and forehead protector that he wore like a bandanna. the two 'brothers' where closing in on Mizuki unknow to him until a few mintes ago so he increced his speed trying to get away.

"Naruto i am going to use my rinnegan two stop him. so you use the nine tails cloak to hold him and get the scroll."Naruto gave a nodded as Natsu closed his eye before useing his rinnegan. he had just unloked it in there last training spara with kurama and acnologia. the dragon told him it was because of the roar he tryed to couter with his war fan. the only down side was he only has one skill he could use but he was told that it was the strongest of all the abiltys.

" ready naruto" natsu asked as he opened his eyes showing his purple eyes with ripples. naruto glowed a bright orange signaling that he was ready

" **Limbo: Border Jail** " two anyone without the rinnegan Mizuki was hit by nothing but with those eyes you would see anther natsu close the space between them and punch him in the face. the second Mizuki hit the ground an orange hand grabbed him while naruto grabed the scroll.

"natsu something is wrong that seemed a little to easy"

"i was thinking the same thing but lets get out of here before things go wrong" the two 'brothers' where getting ready to take two the trees but where stopped in there trakes when then heared Mizuki's vocie.

"things went wrong when they sent two kids after me." black markings began to cover his face his body as his hair turned black and began to form a main simpler to that of a lion. his hand and feet began to turn into paw that was also simpler to that of a lion.

"you think i was sent to get something this important with out having the power to keep it" natsu looked at him with a blank faceand unfazed by his show in power which only lead Mizuki to anger.

" you look down on me just because you climbed the ladder in power just because you parents where big shots." natsu face didn't show any type of emotion as he looked at the ninja with purple eyes. he seemed to be bored out of his mind even thought he was face to face with a foe who is clearly showing he has power but the question is what kind of power.

" **Limbo: Border Jail"** was the only thing that came from natsu mouth as the second natsu raced at Mizuki but to there shock the second natsu was stopped in his tracks as Mizuki blocked the fist but what he was not ready for was the third one that came at him from above he used his free hand to grabe the wepon on his back as he throw it above his head but it didn't hit anything but Mizuki was shoked when he was still hit full force and was now laying in a small crater in the ground. when he got up he relized that he was not the only one hurt from that attake. natsu was now on one knee and had blood coming from his eyes.

 ** _"I told you never two make more the one your body can't handle that yet."_ **came Acnologia's voice from inside Natsu's head

'shut up' was natsu anwer between grunt teeth as his eyes changed back two his normal black. Mizuki was going to use this a chance to land at least one blow. his paw/hand was now glowing a black-ish red color as he shot off at natsu and naruto how had his back turned trying too help natsu who at the moment was blined by the blood in his eyes. the moment his hand/paw landed on naruto a tail made of pure chakra blocked it.

 ** _" what have i told you about always keeping your eye on your enmeye, kidd"_** naruto had no time to anwer as he noticed that his charaka was being taken. he qukily exited out of his nine-tails chakra clocke before Mizuki took any more. naruto grabed natsu as he jumped back to put some space between them and Mizuki.

"what are you"naruto asked as he made a clone that took natsu out of the way from the battle.

"what am? what are you? you nothing more than that fox who killed so many all them years ago and your 'brother' runs around claiming to be a dragon. the srongest ninja since the first. people even claim that he could be next hokage. all because who his parents where and you do nothing but ride his coat tail calling your self his brother"naruto didn't really understand what was going on but he did know he was ready to end this. natsu made two clones and held out his hands as the clones began to make two orbs of pure charkra.

"me and my 'brother' have worked for all power we have. he may be srontger than me but i call still take you down." the two clones where gone with a cloud of smoke leaveing the real naruto alone readying his attake.

"Rasengan Barrage"naruto took off full speed at Mizuki slaming the two rasengan into Misuki knokeing him uncouise.

/next morning\\\

naruto was sitting in the class woundering who would be on his team and was going to lead them. natsu said he knew who was going to be on his team but would tell him. he ever thought that he might be on the team natsu was in charge of but no one in there right mind would do that if they any villge to stay standing. naruto was brought out of his thoght when iruka sensei began to talk.

"I want to congratulate you all on because ninja of the leaf..." befor he could countie a pink haired girl jumped up. this girl name is Sakura Haruno. Sakura has fair skin, green eyes, and pink hair. In her youth, she wore her hair as bangs in order to cover her large forehead and fend off her classmates' calling her 'Forehead Girl'. Sakura wears a redqipao dress with short sleeves — with slits along the sides accompanied by a zipper and white circular designs. She also wears tight dark green bike shorts with a shuriken holster around her right thigh, blue sandals, and the standard Konoha forehead protectorworn as a hairband.

"not everyone one here past that baka shouldn't be here." she shouted pointing at naruto.

"he did past with the highest at that. it was only written as a fall for a mission him and natsu had an A-rank i belive" a small grin formed on naruto's face as sasuke gave him the death stare. he has black eyes and spiky black hair with a blue tint. Sasuke's hair hanges over his face as bangs. he wears a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar, white shorts, and white arm warmers.

"now if you wouldn't mind let's couinteus. team 8 led by Kurenai Yuhi. Its members areKiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame. Team 10 led by Asuma Sarutobi. Its members are Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi. the final team will be a four man team led by Kakashi Hatake and Natsu Dragneel. its members are Mirajane Strauss, Sakura Haruno,Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. this team will not have number because it a team that will led the leaf in to battle. this wil be team..." before he could finsih a blast of black charka with blue sparks came from the center of the room when it cleared stood a boy no older then them bit they have never seen him other than naruto.

"team Chaos reportet to the dragneel training ground now!"the boy seem to be angry if his tone was anything to go by. Sakura slowly started to standing before she spoke.

" would you mind telling us who you are" the young boy seem to get a twisted grin one that send chills down there spin.

"i go by many names but my most common is Brother of the ten tails acnologia the black dragon of the apocalypse" the class was silent for a secound before they began to laugh.

"you dare to take me as a joke" one of the students was able to hold there laughing long enoghte to talk.

"the ten tails isnt real let alone haveing a brother. plus your human and that means the only thing you could be is a jinchuuriki." this time it was acnologia's turn to lagha but it was a normal laigha it was a blood thirty laugha. a laugha that would scare even the most war harden ninja.

" i am going to tell you i am far from human. this is nothing but 'shadow clone beast chakra transfer Jutsu' a jutsu used by jinchuurikis to let there tail beast roam free. with that being said if i am here for team chaos and you never meat me that my jinchuuriki is who?" no one the said anything some of them where most of them where not understanding what he was trying to get at but one person seem to be boiling with anger.

"can you stop your playing and just tell them acnologia" all heads turned to mira for all to see the tick mark that grow on to her forehead.

" you know him mira" one of the other students.

"of corures i do so does naruto." the students head then turn to the yellow haired teen who was sitting there just stareing at the black dragon. before he spoke in a sleeping tone as if he had just woke up.

" why didnt natsu come get us just because he's blind doesn't mean he cant do anything his self." at that moment everything came to an understanding natsu was the jinchuuriki.

"he was going to come but Tsunade wanted to check his eyes and we both know how Kakashi is when it comes to time." naruto gave a small nodd as he stood from his sit with team chaos following. two of walked to the door waiting for the other three to follow but when they turned to she what was holding them they noticed they where gone. Sasuke tried to hid his anger while Sakura began to yell at the top of her lunges.

"HOW DO THEY THINK WE ARE GOING TO GET THERE WE DONT KNOW WHERE TO GO!" everyone covered there ears trying to keep them from bleeding.

"you could ask" Kakashi said calmly comeing from no where covering her mouth.

"anyway lets go natsu want to spar with all of you to see where your at." with him saying that Sasuke had a small smirk thinking he finaly had a chance to beat natsu something he would regreat later.


	11. Chapter 11

"people talking"

'people thinking'

"dragons/demons talking"

"'dragons/demons thinking'"

/place and/or time\\\

I do not own any thing from fairy tail or Naruto

When Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke made it to the training ground they found Naruto and Mira back to back as orange and purple chakra swirled around them. The three felt the ground shake as there heads turned to where the power was coming from.

" **Wind style: Sky Dragon Roar"** a tornado of wind shot from natsu mouth and made its way to it's target who just happen to be the fifth hokage;Tsunade. She took the full force of the attack as she was sent higher into the air. natsu wasted no time in following her as he jumped into the air. The moment he was over her his body was set ablaze and his body came crashing down on hers.

" **Fire Style: Fire Dragon Meteor"** there was now a huge crater where the two crashed. when the dust cleared Natsu and Tsunade where standing on different sides of the crater with neither making a move. You could now see that they had been at it for a while since the both had cut and bruise every where along with the craters and cracks in the ground. They also notice that Natsu was fighting blind if the banged wrapped around his eyes was anything to go by but the way he was fighting it was as if he could see. Tsunade was the first to make a move as she move her had to her mouth as she bit her thumb and draw blood showing that she was getting ready to summon. Natsu on the other had was not having that.

" **W** **ater Style: Water Dragon Raging Waves"** Natsu jumped into the air as water began to come from his mouth filling the crater and formed wave that moved to Tsunade and washed away the blood stopping the summon. the two now stood on top of a pound starring each other down. Which was weird because Natsu's eyes where closed and covered but it was as if he was starring her down.

"Tsunade you may want to release that because I've been wanting to train with this for a while" Natsu's chakra flared up before it began to change color. it turned pure black along with dark blue sparks before it stop. Natsu turned around and faced the new arrives.

" it seem that my team is here and on time at that. how does that feel Kakashi." Kakashi gave his normal eye smile as he walked over to a tree pulling out his little yellow book as he began to read. Natsu pulled Zangetsu off his back and throw it at Naruto who eyes shot open as he moved his head to the side while grabbing the handle.

"did you really have to throw that Sensei"

"not really but i killed two hollows with one Zanpakuto" the group seemed to be lost in the conversation with the two Jinchuuriki.

"what are you two baka talking about" Natsu's head turned to Sakura even thought she couldn't see his eyes Sakura still felt the piercing stare of Natsu's eyes.

"I would have you remember that i am your sensei now and you will show me the same respect that any other sensei would get or its back to the academy" Sakura gave a small nod as she hide be hide Sasuke as if he could save her.

"now for to day all of you are going to fight me and all your have to do to win is to pull these off me." natsu pulled out two bells and tied them to his belt as he relaxed his body.

"now come at me with all got all at once" the first to move was Sasuke as he pulled out two kunai and throw them at Natsu who cought them between his finger and throw them at the two shuriken heading his way. Sasuke did the same thing again but this time natsu doged them as they exploded be hide him.

"you have to do better then that" came Natsu's voice from be hide Sasuke as he him kicked across the field as he turned around and grabbed the fist aimed for his head.

"how could you do that to Sasuke"

"how could you be so weak" Natsu took her arm and pulled her in as he kneed her in the stomach and tossed her to Tsunade.

"i'll leave it to you to train her she needs to start from starch" Tsunade nodded as an andu came from the trees and carried Sakura away While Tsunade stayed to say a few more things to Natsu.

" i would love to see you and Naruto fight but i have things to do seeing that i am the hokage can't wait tell you can take this job for me."

"you wish, i shouldn't even be a jounin yet alone a sensei. do you know how old i am"

"do you know how old your are"

"what is that suppose to mean" Natsu waited for an answer but got none and when he turned around he could tell she was gone.

'what is with that women and what did she mean' before he could think any more he was once again attacked this time by Mira who hit him a clawed hand.

" **She-Devil's Law** " she hit him in the center of his chest and sent him in to a tree. Natsu got up as if nothing happened with his same old grin.

"if you would have put a little more power in that it may have hurt and whats with naming your attacks after your self" Mira looked at him kind of confused before she understood what he was talking about.

"i forgot this is the first time i have showed you my power i got the name she-devil from my power like you got your name E.N.D from your power, but let me show my power" the she devils power started to clime as purple charkar began to cover her body and her hair rose to the sky.

" **She-Devil: Satan Soul"** a bright light shined and when it was gone she looked completely different. Mirajane's eyes became darker and her eyelashes grow larger, with a dark, thin marking in a light zigzag-style crossing her right eye vertically; similar markings are present above her right breast and on both of her bare thighs. Her hair becomes wilder, jutting upwards and getting curlier, with the front ponytail growing longer, and her ears enlarging, extending backwards, and gaining pointed edges, bearing resemblance to those of the fictional elf's. She also gained sharp canine teeth, and her lips become covered in dark lipstick. Her forearms and hands receive noticeable changes, becoming covered in scales and each sprouting a fin-like protrusion on its outer side. She also grew a large, stocky tail seemingly made of metal plates or scales, getting smaller and smaller near its end.

"lets see you handle this" Mira disappeared and reappeared right in front of Natsu trying everything she could to land a punch or kick. she even tried to use her tail a few times,but even thought Natsu couldn't see and shouldn't know she has a tail he still blocked it and everything she throw at him.

'what is going on Naruto and her know they cant bet me by there self. they left together but i cant smell or hear him where is he' natsu thought as he casted his first justu

" **Earth style: Earth Dragon Quake** " Natsu lifted his leg off the ground and slammed it back down as he felt the vibration only to find that Naruto was every where sitting and waiting.

'him and them shadow clone' natsu gained a small smile as the sky darkened.

" **Lightning Style: Lightning Dragons Rain"** at least a hundred bolts of lightning came from the sky hitting Mira, all of the Naruto clones and Sasuke.

"you three need to came at me with the plan to kill or you want get the bells."

"he's right Sasuke i need you to use your fire ball justu and Mira You know what to do" he said pointing to the lake Natsu made when he was fighting Tsunade as she disapered. then he began to go make hand signs with Sasuke following as they both took a huge breath.

" **Fire style: Fire Ball justu** "

 **"Fire Style: Fox Stream justu"** a huge ball of fire came from Sasuke followed by nine streams of fire coming from Naruto. Natsu eyes glowed blue under the bandages as his hands got a light layer of black scales.

" **Chaos Dragon: Elemental Reflection:** **Fire** " Natsu rotated his hand as a blue flame followed taking in the attacks before they where shot back. Naruto jumped and moved Sasuke out of the way while Mira started phase two of the attack.

" **Evil Explosion** " Mira began to spin as the water began to follow her that she then hurled it at natsu with tremendous force with it easily over powering his fire creating steam but she wasn't done yet.

" **Evil Spark** " Mira's hands where now charged with black lightning as she placed them on the trail of water leading to Natsu. They where unable to see thanks to the steam but the lightning seem to hit its mark. Then a voice came from the smoke.

"good you past part one now for part two. Gildarts gave me this lesson my first day." The steam cleared as Nastu's power rose. The group could now see natsu was holding his sword in his hand as he wore his grin that Naruto knew to well and even hated.

"i going to show you the full power of my sword no one other than gildarts has seen it show watch." natsu power seem as if it would never stop the three began to lose all hope now and where on there knees an able to do anything

" **Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu"** Natsu spoke softly and at that moment the bandages on his eyes came off as they shot open showing his sharingan as his vest got longer turning into some what of a trench coat that seemed to move like fire but it stayed black and keep the blue markings that also moved. His sword changed at well it became thinner and looked like a normal katakana.

"now tell me what would you do if you faced someone like me. tell me what you are felling in this moments" Naruto was the one to speak for the group.

" fear the thought that one person has this much power is crazy"

"good" Zangetsu returned to normal along with Natsu's clothes but the three where at a lost for words by what was going on.

"now remember to always work as a team and fear isn't bad use it ..." Natsu stop talking as someone began clapping be hide him.

" couldn't have said it better my self" Kakashi said as walked up be hide Natsu.

"anyway lets met here at seven for your first mission" with that he was gone.

"you don't have to come until ten that's when he will get here and some one tell Sakura" Sasuke nodded and left while the last three stayed.

"want to get some ramen" Naruto asked the two.

"sure you want to go get Hinata"

"and why would we do that" Natsu was at a lost for words while Mira just shook her head.

"never mind let go"


	12. Chapter 12

"people talking"

'people thinking'

"dragons/demons talking"

"'dragons/demons thinking'"

/place and/or time\\\

I do not own any thing from fairy tail or Naruto

Naruto and Mira where on there way to the hokage's tower for there next mission. team chaos had completed a total of 50 mission all D-rank but today they where going to get their first C-rank. Natsu went a head of them because of all the problems he's been have now since he is unable to walk in the village without any problems with the council say he should be killed for stealing the eyes. he even began wearing shades to keep them for being seen until he could understand why so much chakra was going to his eyes. when they made it to the tower everyone was already there and waiting for them.

"Now that everyone is here...your job is to bring this master bridge builder back to the land of waves to complete his bridge" As if on cue the door opened and a grey-haired, bespectacled man with a large beard and dark eyes. He wears a sleeveless v-neck shirt with an obi, pants and a pair of sandals. He also carries a towel around his neck and wears a pointed hat on his head.

"i pay for real ninjas not ki..." before he could finished both Naruto and Natsu throw an kunai on either side of the man. no one said anything but the two boy shared a look with Tsunade as they continued.

"anyway... where not kids" Naruto said with a cold tone.

"he's right they where the top of their class" Natsu said pointing to the group.

"plus this team has two S-rank ninjas the copy cat ninja and the raging dragon you will be safe Tazuna" Tsunade added as the now know Tazuna toke a drink from his bottle before it was cut in half.

"we meet at the gate in a hour and don't be late" Natsu said with his words forced on the copy ninja. with that the group left leaving Tsunade and the two brothers.

"what was that back there" Tsunade ask as Natsu sat on top of the desk taking off his shades as his crimson red eyes turned purple.

"you have a total of five anbu in here at all time but i felt seven..."Natsu started as Naruto continued.

"we tracked the enemy and use a special kunai that i made using weight seals like the ones on my clothes. So based on the amount of chakra put into will control its weight and can only be undone if the chakra is cut off by its owner..."

"and to make sure they don't move i used my Rinnegan ability to keep them there"Tsunade nodded as she snapped her fingers and two anbu came and took the two away. Tsunade got up from her sit and moved to the window. her face showed many emotions flashing across her face as she thought about the demons that say they where made by the black ninja Zeref but he's nothing but a fairy tale her grandfather use to tell her. Zeref was the first ninja and father to the sage of six paths. he was told to be second to only one in power his only brother one lost to time the worst demon ever born END. as she came out of her thought Tsunade turned to the two brothers as Natsu pulled something from his jacket.

"is that it" Natsu nodded as he placed the scroll on the table unrolling it as he pushed a small amount of chakra into it as a cloud of smoke formed leaving two books in its place.

"the book of Zeref: Lullaby and the book of Zeref: Deliora" Natsu got the books during two different missions. the first mission Natsu and Naruto where given was to guard Tsunade as she meet the other four kage. while they where meeting they where attacked by a group that called them selves Eisenwald. there plan was to use Lullaby which was a flute at the time to play a tune that would kill anyone who heared it. the other eight guards faced off against the group while Naruto faced their leader Erigor infamously know as the Death God but an S-rank ninja none the least. Naruto had a hard time with the battle but still came out on top but with the defeat of the group there was a demon left unchecked. Lullaby returned to its original state but thanks to Natsu and his blade Lullaby was stopped and turned into a book. there was a fight between the five kage over who would get the book that was only stopped because of two reasons. Natsu and Naruto ended it by showing even without the full power of the beast with in them there villages had no chance of winning a war with the hidden leaf and there was the fact that no one other than Natsu could touch the book. so they had no choice but to let Natsu keep the book. on the second mission Natsu went on his own and his mission was to stop a group of solo ninjas who where using the moon for some kind of justu. when Natsu faced the group he found that two of them had an ice kekkei genkai that let them make animals or items out of ice. he found out that they where unfreezing the demon to take revenge for there sensei. Natsu stopped them and sent them off but one of them a boy no older than him named Gray was going to come back to the hidden leaf with him but when they where on there way the demon broke from the ice and shot a blast of chakra from it mouth and it would have killed Natsu if he unlocked a second Rinnegan ability. the battle went on for hour and gray could do nothing but watch. the battle ended when a black dragon appeared and shoot some kind of chakra blast from its mouth destroying everything it touched then it was gone. the next day gray carried Natsu into the hidden leaf. Tsunade went to the hospital the moment she found out. Natsu was out for six more days before he woke up. Natsu told Tsunade everything that happened.

"Tsunade i need to tell you that for the past two weeks I've been training to control them" Tsunade looked over the books before she fouced back on Natsu.

"can you do it"

"no, but i don't know why i should and the over grown lizard want tell me anything. there so many secrets and i know you have some your not telling me"

"Natsu i promise you i know no more than you. so for now head to you mission and we'll talk about it when you get back" the two brother gave a small nod before they turned around and left.

"what do you think about all this...Gildarts"

"things are making a lot more sense and that cave has more pictures"

"are you going to tell me what you found"

"we know who two of the three men are. the cave walls now shows a fox and a dragon there are two also two susanoo black and purple. the three men are know standing in front of an army of both ninjas and demons. the thing that we keep seeing is their hair color pink, yellow, and black but, the biggest thing is that behind the stands three summons a frog, a snake and...a lion"

"the only person to ever summon lions was you unless you teach Natsu and you going are you not"

"i will be doing it soon"

"that means the man with pink hair is Natsu and that means the man with yellow hair is Naruto because them two never are apart but how is the third man."

"we'll know soon til then i have to go" Gildarts jumped from the window and was gone before he hit the ground.

" **them two have had so much pain and there is much more to come** "

"what is it that you two know that your not telling them Kurama "

" **me and Kurama have told you we take orders from higher ups. we are only here to train them to take our place among them** "

"what is it you to know" Tsunade turned and faced the two chakra beast on her desk

" **we don't know all but we will train them the best we can** "

" **look here brat Acnologia is right we watch them grow up there like our kids we would protect them with our lives like any other parent. we had so much hate inside us but them two the number one fire starter and the number one prankster came to take it they will all ways be protected that we promise** "

"i'll trust you but we know a war is on its way but why are we fighting this time"

" **who said your fight each other. them two brat are going to surprise you** "

" **that's for sure** "

"surprise me i sure hope so" Tsunade turned and faced the window as the two chakra beast vanished to make there way to there jinchuuriki who where waiting at the gate.

" **are we late** "

"no we're still waiting for Kakashi sensei" Naruto said as the fox landed on top of his head while the dragon made his way to Natsu. moments later Kakashi appeared in a swirl of leaves and with that team chaos was on there way.

* * *

the team had been walk for almost day and had no kind of problem until Naruto saw something.

"looks like we're going to have some rain" Natsu lifted his shades to look at the sky but he was looking at the ground to and saw a small puddle. the group countuied to walk and when they pasted the puddle two ninjas jumped from it. before any one could turn around the two ninjas warped a chain around Natsu and Kakashi. the two moved as if they fought together for years. Kakashi switched places with Natsu's sword while Natsu jumped into the air and took his sword into his hand as a wave of chakra came from the blade sending the two back but since the chain was attached to there clawed hands. Naruto and Mira the chance to attack.

" **She-Devils Judgment"**

" **Rasengan** " the two attacks landed and sent the two flying into a tree since Natsu moved his blade. the two ninjas where knocked unconscious. the group tied the two up and asked Tazuna to tell the truth of there mission and why he really need help.


	13. chapter thirteen

"people talking"

'people thinking'

"dragons/demons talking"

"'dragons/demons thinking'"

/place and/or time\\\

Lucifer: I do not own any thing from fairy tail, Naruto or any other show. do you get do i have to do this every day.

Natsu: yes you do now move on with the story so i can have some fun.

Lucifer: and that's why you die at the end of this chapter.

Mira: he what

Lucifer: on with the story

the team was told that a marine transportation billionaire named Gatou and that he was trying to stop the building of the brige. kakishs thought that the next time higher level ninjas would attack so it would be best to return to the village but Natsu and the team wanted to continued to the wave. the team was just outside of the wave when Naruto throw a kunia at a bush when he heard something more behind it. sakrua moved to the bush and find a white bunny.

"you baka you could have killed the bunny" the first thing Naruto and his two sensia noticed was the fact that the bunny was white meaning it was keeped away from sun light telling them that someone was close by and before they could think any more sakue and sakura was pushed to the ground by kakusi as a blade pasted over his head. Natsu garbed his blade from his back as a sword came down above his head before he could react a women came from his right with her fist covered in white chacra but thank to Mira the attake was blocked. forcing the attackers to leap back giving them the chance to look them over.

/Natsu's POV\\\

the slim young woman is below average height. She has long, black hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest. She has large red eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts. Natsu turned to the man that attacked him. he was a dark skin man who wore black tactical pants and a padded vest with Tri-Tex fabric with a pair of black tactical also had a tactical belt and a tactical leg strap. he had polarized sport sunglasses like Natsu's. he had a pair of black leather gloves. to finish it off he had a black leather trench coat with the inside crimson red. in his hand he held sword made with specially designed titanium blade with acid etching. It consists of a straight, double-edged blade similar to that of a long-sword, terminating in a metal hilt designed around the aesthetics of South East Asian. Natsu stared down the swords men before he attacked the man for the first time.

" **Fire Style: Fire Dragon's Blade** " Natsu's blade came down on the unnamed man as flames covered it. the flame where pulled from the sword as the man pulled out anther weapon that he pointed at Natsu as the flames from his own blade was shot back at him causing him to jump back while he pulled out a scroll and the fire was sent into the air.

"so your one of them so i don't have to hold back and i can unlesae my power from the start." when the smoke cleared natsu's sunglasses where gone and his Mangekyou Sharingan was now showing.

"tell me who you are"

" **i one of the book of zerfe: Blade** " Natsu watched as the now know blade removed his glasses as his eyes flashed red for a moment.

" we should take this fight else where."the two moved to a different part of the forest and was now standing over water. between his first attack and moving to the water Natsu had used his Bankai and returned his war fan back into it's scroll as he readied his self for the fight.

/Mira's POV\\\

" you're Aingeal a s-rank ninja"

"and you're Mirajane Strauss she-devil and bride of the black dragon" mira's power flared for a minte as it fromed the head of a dragon before vanishing.

'why are you here shouldnt you be helping natsu'

' **I would but that demon can fire all elemental attake back at you with this wepon he calles a firearm so natsu plans to use that'**

'how does he fell about'

' **I dont know that name brings back pained memerys from him but thats the only way to free it true power.** '

'if your sure he's safe then...'

"let's do this" mira moved with speed Aingeal didnt think she had. mira went for a punch to the stomch which Aingeal easly blocked by lifting her leg. mira throw a few more punches that where all blocked. Aingeal felt it was her turn to throw a few punches that mira doged befor she saw an opening. mira blocked an attake from Aingeal by catching her fist. mira then punched Aingeal who used her open palm to block it. the she-devil took her right leg and went to kick Aingeal but a pure white angel like wing came from her back blocking the kick. mira jumped back as Aingeal used her wings to send a gust of wind at mira.

" **Angle Soul: Mary** " Aingeal now had pure white hair and wore a simple armor set covered her body leaveing only here face open. mira took this as a sign to use her power as well.

" **First Key: War** " the she devil's hands where covered to her elbows by a pair of black gautlets with purple marks on them as black vaines became visable.

"w **it** h th **ese** ha **nds** **war** h **as** be **ga** n" mira voice sounded almost if she was a demon. mira shot towords Aingeal pulling her fist back aiming for her face but Aingeal blocked it with her wings but to her suprice mira punched stright throught them punching the ninja in the face sending her crashing into a tree. by the time Aingeal knew what was going on mira's magic shy rokected.

" **Second Key: Conquest** " the young ninja's leg where now covered with amored boots that went to her knees as she jumped into the air.

"w **ith** t **hes** e i w **ill** march thr **oug** ht t **he** **fires** of w **ar** a **nd** c **lai** m **victory** "

' **mira you need to stay in control you may have to use the third key** '

'I know let me focu...'mira stoped mid attak as she landed on to the ground.

"you killed him. **you killed him**." mira's power sky rocketed before it stopped

" **mira get a hold of your self she gone and most likely to get the demon natsu was fight because his chakra has faded along with that man naruto and the others are fighting so you go and find natsu while i go to get naruto's team** " mira asked no qesieans and took off to find natsu.

/Natsu's POV\\\

/few mintes before\\\

" **so that mask of your gives you a power boost and this banki gives you a speed boost and power boost**."

" yes when i use the name zangetsu the full power is never relesed but with his true name the power is freed and takes form in this mask. there's two down sides i must remove all other power i have because the body i have right now can not handle it. then there's the bigger problem the longer i wear the mask the more it evolves and the stronger i became."

" **and how is that a down side** "

"because when it fully evolevs he takes over but thats a later problem and my sweet mira has use two of the five keys so this must end."

" **so lets finsh this with one last attak** " natsu fouced all of his chakra into his Getsuga Tenshō as he attake blade. the demon's sword meet natsu's as his eyes turned crimson red.

" **Absolute Absorption** " natsu's Getsuga Tenshō was completely absorbed by blade as he pulled out what natsu came to know as a gun and fired the absored attake at natsu. natsu tried to block the attake with his sword but it broke the blade and pirced his chest. natsu fell to the ground with a hole in his chest inchs from his heart. if he didnt use the Preta Path at the last second. the last thing he saw was blade standing over him as he fell into an endless sleep as he left two word with blade.

"please run" blade almost laugh as natsu's body layed on the ground unmoveing befor a crimson red arua rose from his body as the mask turn pure black as two blue lines went down both sides of his face sraight throught his eyes. then two horns came from his mask as his hair turned pure black with blue high lights. 'natsu' rose as the hole in his cheast healed.

" **to think he was killed by a demon of such a low level** " blade toke a few steps back even thought he tryed to hold his ground.

" **you cant be. thats not poissieble** "

" **oh it is, i stand befor you as your lord** "

" **you cant be him** "

" **i'm not my full self until he rembers and take the power which will be soon thanks to you** "

" **your not END he hasn't been relesed from his book** "

" **its Lord END rembember that** " the now know END waved the sword as he easyly fromed a Getsuga Tenshō that was twice the size of the ones natsu made. END countied to make Getsuga Tenshō leaveing no time for blade to absored the attakes. when he finally stopped blade had fell to his knees and had wounds every where. blade was on his last leg and END was ready to finsh him. an orb of energy fromed between the horns as END made his way to blade as the pure black orb formed.

" **know die,** **Black Dragon Rasengan Beam** " the attake stopped as quick as it started. END was thinking he would find a pile of ash but want he found was a pair of white wings protecting blade. the wings open as a white beam shot out leaveing an whole in END's cheast. as he fell to the ground Aingeal picked up blade and left to meet up with the other two of there group.


	14. chapter 14

"people talking"

'people thinking'

"dragons/demons/gods/godess talking"

'dragons/demons/gods/godess thinking'

/place and/or time\\\

I do not own any thing from FT, NS, or B in any way. i also used the idea of portals from a diffrent story thats not mine.

it had been a week since the team was attaked by by the roge ninjas and natsu still had not woken. natsu had been out since angile blasted an hole in his cheast. the wound had conpletly healed but natsu never woke and acnologia was unable to return to the seal. the team was ready to return to the villege so they could cheak on natsu. mira sent him back to the villge useing naruto's flying thunder god jutsu to have the hokage take a look at him and they could be do with the bridge today thanks to some help from naruto's clones the would leave for the village tomorrow but mira knew that blade and angile could attak at any time and kakashi belive that the man zabuza was not died. leave them down a man and if the masked ninja that save zabuza joins the fight it make things harder for them. mira was in the village getting the team lunch when she heared an explosion go off at the bridge. mira droped everything and started her way to the bridge. when she got there she found blade and angile shoot two more blast of chakra at the team that where bloked by naruto. when angile locked eyes with mira she actived her angle soul and attaked mira. mira used the first and second key blocking angile's fist with her fore arm as she tryed to kick her but the angle jumped back putting space between the two.

'how long tell they get here'

 **'There about 5 miles out but we may not need them someone just got up and something is off about his power'**

'really? good he may be the only one who can stop him' mira some what relaxed knowing she didn't have rush to help naruto.

"you dare relax when facing your death" angile was in raged as she wrapped her wings in white chakra.

" **Divien Wing Attake** " angile wings moved in a slash as the wings formed a X-shape arile attake that raced to mira who held out her hand as a key formed and she used it to slash the attak in half befor the key disappered.

' **mira** **move out to the water and hold her off. The dragon is landing "** mira had a small on her face as nastu landed.

" you dare smile when in battle"

"i do when i know i can win now that he's here"

"who"

"do you not feel the huge mass of chakra. the black swords man and his army has arrived" angile turned to see natsu along with three other natsu standing beside him.

/Natsu's POV three days ago\\\

natsu was laying on a sofa in the hokage tower while tusnade filled out paper work. natsu was moved here a few day ago since some one tryed to kill him and was only stopped thanks to the new KI( Killer Inteant) natsu had. it became so strong that it was hard to be around him and the blades he held in his hands had more power than the last one in banki. seeing that natsu had became this strong she now knew that it was a good idea to give the new anbu job but she feared the eldears wouldn't approve but that was the least of her problems at the moment the where demons running about in the elementals nation and the only person that she knows that they can beat them if natsu was there but he was down for the count. his team was sure to be faceing the demon right about know and natsu out of the fight. the moment she finshed that thought natsu jumped up and took a deep breath as his power went out of control. the anbu in the room fell to the ground from the crashing power. tsunade ran to his side trying to calm him.

"Natsu its ok calm down."

"where's mira and naruto. i need to save them."

"first natsu you have to counsel your power before you take down the tower" natsu cleared his mind and the building began to stop shaking. he then realized his sword was in his hand and he was supriced to find that his sowrd was fixed but he was even more shocked that he had a second much smaller sword. his memories from the mind scape came flooding back. Natsu stared at the ground with a little anger in his voice

" you knew the truth about me and my parents and you keep it from me?" the hokage dropped her to hide the look of shame on her face.

"natsu that was made a ss-class secret that was not to be spoken out side of these walls and you fathers dieing words was not to tell you"

"it would be good for me to know that..."natsu stoped talking and throw both swords as they inpaled two ninjas.

"members of root"

"how do you know that"

"one of my new abilltais now that i have the powers my brother left me is that i can enter people minds. see there past and show them mine much like Ino's clan can."

"what other abiltes do you have."

"i am not complety sure but i may be able to use the wood element like lord first.. and i can do this." natsu snaped his fringers as a portal opened up in front of them. natsu walked over to the root ninja and grabed his swords as the ninja was set a blazed by blue flames

"what was that"

"the next level of amaterasu, blue amaterasu a flame hotter than any other and one that burn s as long as the caster lives or until they stop it."

"your the only other than itachi to unlock amaterasu and now you tell me there's one even stronger."

"pretty much, but follow me you can help me train"

"dont you need to help your team"

" where only going to be gone three days"

"but i need to stay to protect the village"

"i'll handle that anbu bat" an anbu wearing a bat mask fell from the cealing neeling in front of natsu.

"let the ealders know that of right the new leader of the anbu will be natsu dragneel anbu dragon and me and the hokage will return in three days" the anbu nodded befor disappearing. natsu held out his arm for tsunade to take as he lead her throught the portal. when they emerged they where standing on a beach that tsunade hadn't seen on any map.

"where are we"

"a place called magnolia. me and naruto end up here right before my test to became jounin"

"why are we here"

"when we came here we met me "

"what do you mean"

"this is another world different from ours but in some places the same in this world like here there are another natsu that has what they call dragon slayer magic and there even a gray."

"are you..." before she could finish nastu pushed her out of the way as she saw a figure above them.

" **Winter Gods: Ice Age** " a ice covered fist was blocked by natsu's fore arm. but natsu was taken back when his arm was covered by ice. under nastu's glasses you could see his rinnegan activated.

" **almighty push** " natsu's jutsu set the figure and the ice flying as he finally got a good look at the attacker.

"Gray!? why every time i come here you attake me"

"Natsu?! but youre not suppose to be back tell tonight."

"what are you talking about its me"

"that is a good quesion because your not natsu i am" tsunade and natsu's head shot behind him as a portal opened and two pink haired men came out. natsu droped to his knee the moment he relized who one of the men where.

"its an honor to meet you dragon god Gildarts"

" **you must be the soon to be devil"**

"yes my name is natsu dragneel from the elemental nations current anbu caption and next hokage"

" **yes your the one who almost die until you meet the sage of the six paths and his brother.** "

"yes quite the duo ill say"

" **so why are you here** "

"i came here to train under natsu but it seems my aim was off i just havent got use to this power just yet"

" **you going to train under the futer hybrid** "

"yes the sword he has is much like mine and i need to learn how to use these new ones in order to face the demon."

"so demons are attacking in your world to"

"yes and i plan on training with our counter part"

"you wouldn't mind if i tag alone would"

"sure you want to bring mira"

"why would i do that"

"your not with mira"

"no why would i be with mira"

"this world is crazy"


	15. chapter 15

people talking"

'people thinking'

"dragons/demons/gods/godess talking"

'dragons/demons/gods/godess thinking'

/place and/or time\\\

I do not own any thing from FT, NS, or B in any way.

"so who are you taking you need a training partner"

"can i take dragul"

 **"no your heading to my earth land this will be the first time i meet you"**

"i going to meet the natsu thats you father"

" **yes and you will also start my tairning as a dragon god** "

"i train you"

" **yes, theres only one person can match you in power other than mira and the other two natsus when you get there** **since i cant go and that gray so take him and ill see you when you return** " gildarts turn as a portal open and he walked throught

"if that true why are you taking her" dragon god slayer natsu asked pointing to tsunade.

"because in my world she is the hokage and she has a justu i need to learn to speed up my healing abilltes."

"can she teach it to me" gray asked now standing next to god slayer natsu

"no i can not from what i can tell you only use ice correct"

"yes and what does that have to bo with any thing"

"your world has something that feel a lot like the chakra in my world..."

"thats magic" elemental nations natsu informed as the hokage continued.

"in order to use this justu you have to have coumplet control over the pure form this magic my natsu has complet control over chakra thanks to this pure chakra jutsu.." the she motioned for natsu to use the justu. elemental nations natsu held out his hand as a ord formed in his hand.

"thats an Rasengan" the dragon god slayer said confusing Tsunade by the fact that he knew the name of the fourths justu.

" you know of this" the futuer devil ask as the dragon god slayer held out his hand as a orb formed in his hand as while.

" how did you learn to do that"

"all dragon gods and devils have a pure magic ability and we form it as this "

" but are you able to add elemtal power to it like this" natsu jumped back as four more of him formed in a cloud of smoke each holding a Rasengan.

 **"Wind Style: Sky Dragon Rasengan Shuriken"**

 **"Fire Style: Fire Dragon Blazing Rasengan Shuriken"**

 **"Water Style: Water Dragon Seguing Rasengan Shuriken"**

 **"Lightning Style: Thunder Dragon Roaring Rasengan Shuriken"**

 **"Earth Style: Earth Dragon Rocking Rasengan Shuriken"** a pillar of each element erupeted from the ground detroying the clones and sending natsu on to the ocean.

"What did you do" Tsunade asked has she ran to his side.

"it seem I've chanced more than i thought something other than chakra mixed in to the jutsu. with my new eyes..."

for the first time seens he woke tsunade saw his eyes. see could tell that his rinnegan was actavie but it was now crimson red and when he deactived them instead of changeing to it regular Sharingan his eyes turned pure crimson red.

"..i can see chakra. normal chakra is blue and nature chakra is green but what i seem to mixed in to my justu was crimson red and powerful. i dont really understand it but the other natsu where going to meet may know."

"but are you ok" natsu gave a small nodd before he held out his had as pure magic/chakra moved into his hand as a pair of shades formed they where pure black with a crimson red outline. the same thing happened again this time the chakra formed around his body. when it cleared natsu had a new set of clothes. natsu wears a black, double-breasted trench coat underneath a long black cape with crimson red dragon on the back. The coat is fastened by three buttons emblazoned with the leaf Village symbol on either side and a black belt with a crimson red buckle around the waist. Its shoulders are clasped to its neck, and the inside of the collar features a rectangular sigil on either side. natsu also wears a pin shaped like a dragon circled by a flames on his right breast. the last change was that he has two crimson red shoulder plates crossing his chest in an X shape that hold his Shikai blades in place, with the first plate on his left shoulder having three sections adorned with black scales, the second plate having three sections adorned with black scales on his right waist. the blade on his back was pure black and wraped in crimson red bandeges much like his last bladeand it was shaped much like his original blade and held the power of his devil chakra. the second blade was much smaller. it was pure black and covered in crimson red bandges as while but held the power of his normal chakra.

"whats with the new outfit it a little formal for training dont you think." god slayer natsu asked when Tsunade and the other natsu made back on land.

"its not for training when we get to the other earthland where droping off gray and the hokage so that the three of us you me and the other natsu can go meet our brothers worst nightmare"

"why we go meet people who are the worse nightmare of zeref"

"because there the first god and devil. lucifer and Gabriel the only people who can train use to our powers"

"why do we need both of them because we are three of the four hybrids you train with your god magic which takes on the color of galaxy blue and i have what i believe is my Devil chakra which takes on the color crimson red. at this moment your devil magic is locked away and my god chakra is locked away. the only person who has both at this moment is the other natsu and doesn't know how to use it and thats why we need to be train by them"

" so thats what that is when ever i asked gildarts he would say if he told me it would detroy time and it seem it wasn't some dum lie"

"it seems our three time lines cross a lot and he is the son of one of us so its a lot of stuff he cant talk about"

" anyway if it that serious i should change to" a bright light covered his body until it disapered and he also had a new set of cothes. He was wears a galaxy blue dragon scale pelt draped around his waist and flows on the backside. he wears white boots with galaxy blue-striped toes, white chest armor with a galaxy blue midsection and shoulder pads, galaxy blue tights, and white armbands with galaxy blue ridges.

"it seems we sould be on our way" elemental nations natsu opened a portal. the group walked thought the portal and came face to face not with the next natsu but with a set of twins. they both wore a jacket, sash, and jeans. However, the first ones jacket has longer coattails than others ending at his heel, and the collar is higher and his jacket and jeans where white while the sash was galaxy blue and on his back he had the kainj for god writen in galaxy blue. the second's jacket end at his lower back and was black like his jeans. his slash was crimson red and on his back was the kainj for devil in crimson red and was partly covered by a blade covered in crimson red badges much like natsu old Zangetsu but unlike that one it had the appearance of a completed blade.

"who are you" elemental nations natsu look at the blade on the second twins back.

" you sould you told us to come here thirty to late." second twin said with a litte anger in his voice

"i told tou thirty years to late so you must be the first god Gabriel and your the first devil lucifer" leaf ninja natsu said.

"yep and the other two are over there" the now know lucifer said point to the other two natsu sparring.

"you said there was one more" the dragon god natsu said

" i said we where three of the four hybrids that must be the the fourth and they both have god and devil magic."

"dont feel to bad there time line is a head of yours when you mack the council of hybrids in seven years give or take you will both aruas" Gabriel said trying to cheer him up

"the council of what"

"he said the council of hybrids. the four hybrids that lead the gods and devils. and you're there leader since you have the most power since they never get the powers of the black dragon."

"I'm what" natsu said panicked.

"Breath" was the calming word natsu heard before he was punched and sent flying between his two counterparts who just unleashed there breath attacks. The on watcher's where sure that was it for him tell they heard a faint voice.

" **Twin Getsuga Tenshou** " a huge red and blue slash cut the two breath attakes.

"I see why he needs training" lucifer said before him and Gabriel vanished before reappearing in front of the two growing attacks. Lucifer grabbed his sword and cancelled out the attack before opening a portal and sending it to his brother who cancelled out the other one.

"Let's take a break and get something together " Lucifer said as the three natsu concealed there powers

"Hey sorry about that reflexes"

"Its cool I know what you mean I did it to big brother lucifer a lot when i was little" this natsu's attire consists of a white rode, a black cutlass with crimson red and galaxy blue diamond decorations, and a crimson red/galaxy blue sash. He also wears black boots with crimson red and galaxy blue spats.

"Its like the destroyer said its cool" this natsu was wearing a white jacket lined with crimson red and galaxy blue dragon scales along with a black waistcoat underneath, and white skin-tight pants with galaxy blue and crimson red scales, knee-high pants. natsu also has crimson red and galaxy blue scales covering his arms from the elbow down to his hands on which he has crimson red glove on one hand and a galaxy blue on the other.

"You've relaxed a lot since we last saw you"

"Yea where's that brother of your I wanted a chance to fight him"

"He's was doing something at the time but my God mother should give you a run for your money. she's been training my mira"

"But before that we need to get these names together there's four natsus and three grays. We need some names" mira said afther her and Tsunade gave natsu a silent apologes for punching him so hard.

"well on my earthland i am know as god natsu for my dragon god magic and for taking the place as the number one wizard saint"

"i am know as the second sage in the elemental nation"

"ok thats two natsus down god natsu and sage natsu." mira said before lucifer add something

"this natsu is know as the detroyer in our world" he said with some pride pating his 'younger brother' on the back.

"that leaves me. i can can be king natsu since i just became king of the dragons"

" and what are we to do with the ice siciles" sage natsu said before all three grays began throw insolts.

"this is going to be a long three months" king natsu said as all four natsu including lucifer and gabreil walked into the guild hall leaveing a confused guild for mira to handle as they went to his personle war room.


	16. chapter 16

people talking"

'people thinking'

"dragons/demons/gods/godess talking"

'dragons/demons/gods/godess thinking'

/place and/or time\\\

I do not own any thing from FT, NS, or B in any way.

the group entered the room as the door shut. crimson red and galaxy blue markens light the room befor disappearing. king natsu snaped his fingers as torchs light the room show a huge table with four chairs. one chair was larger than the other and had a dragon that looked alot like the igneel most of them knew.

"why do you get that chair" Destroyer natsu asked with the other two natsu agreeing with his question.

"because i am going to be the leader. i thought that was already agreed thats why we came to my earthland"

"how wrong you are king" a voice came from the coner as two figures walked out of the shadows.

"how did you get in here these runes where created with the knowledge from five dragon Royals along with freeds own runes and to add to it is powered by my two aruas. you can't just walk thought the door." king nastu said a little shocked that the two twins just walked into his war room.

"king you should know that your two arusa combined is no match for ours even in this state" lucifer said with a small wicked grin on his face.

"what do you mean this state" sage natsu asked from his still standing spot. but lucifer didnt get a chance to answer since desroyer natsu did.

"in our far future the four of us with the help of father time deage the high devil and high god powers so the could come and train me"

"so they been with you since when" god natsu asked

"they where already members of fairy tail when i joined. they started training me when lucy joined" two of the three natsu was lost on just what time that was.

"small problem on my end" sage natsu said as king natsu add a me two.

"i never heared of any one named lucy in my world"sage natsu said a little embarrassed.

" and i wasn't here when they met lucy. i think mira was the one who found her when she was on a photo shot and i haven't really talked to her i think her and gray have a thing thought" king natsu said. a look of shock went across detoryer and god natsu's face.

"wait just a minte gray is with lucy" god natsu asked a litte puzzled

"i dont really know if not then Juvia i haven't here lately since me and the other wizarad saints are try to not have have this war with my brother and his kingdom" king natsu anwered

"so your not with gray" Destroyer natsu asked just as puzzled as god natsu was.

"what natsu in the right mi... wait are you two dateing gray" sage natsu ask even more puzzled then them.

"date they're married" Gabriel said trying to hold back his laughter.

"yea we heared storys about how they got together from the his future self. god ate some kind of mushrooms right and went crazy in the guild hall and lucy tryed to sing to him but god slaped her across the room no one knew what to do then happy told them to send gray who stared to sing this time god soung with him" the room burst into laughter leaving god natsu a little up set.

"ok how did Destroyer end up with gray" sage asked ready to find out all his counter parts past

"befor that "lucifer elbowed Gabriel as pure magic began to warp the room. when the light cleared the table along with the chairs had changed. the table was saqure with each side haveing one of the four natsu's give name on it along with a crown. king natsu's chair was know was the same size as the other chairs where and at the head was him in his dragon form and below that was the the seven elemental dragons kings/queens in there dragon form. his crown was pure black with galaxy blue and crimson red gems around it as two dragons held a Jewel that split into the five elements. behind him was five more chairs with each chair had one of the seven king/queen of an element. god natsu chair was much simpler compared to the other three it had him in his dragon form at the top and the rest of the chair was made to look like diffrent elements behind him sat two more chairs. one chair had a dragon with the chair flexing thought diffret colors like he does in his elemetal master mode. the other was made of ice shareds with snow at the bottom. his crown was alot like his crowns he wore when he elemntal shif. it was two pure black dragons with there tails enter lock with a jewel held between them. the dragons had galaxy bule and crimson red jewels on there tails but the jewel in the middle was always changeing between the differnt elemet from light to dark and from fire to ice. Destroyer natsu chair seem to be destroyed and had glow crimson red/galaxy blue crackes in it and where the top of the should be you can see there was a name on it said destroyer kaka... but the rest was gone. behind him was two more chairs one was galaxy blue with a pair of angle wings comeing from the back and a halo floating on top. the second chair was crimson red and had a drgon/demon wings comeing from the back. he graded his crown and crashed it befor any one could see it. sage natsu had the biggest chair of them all his chair on the back was the marks of the sage of six pathes the top of the chair held acnologia in his dragon from with his wings and mouth held open as if he was roaring the rest of the chair was covered with the nine tail beast. behind him was there more chairs. one chair was black with blue markens much like acnologia. the second chair was black as while but it's back was much like the mask he use to have when useing his banki not to long go. the last chair was pure gold and had all kind of swords comeing from the back. sage natsu didnt have a crown nine black orbs sat on the table tell he touched one of them. all nine of them began to float be for moveing behind natsu and stayed.

"this is the day the Council of hybrids was form each of you must call the name of the members of your gaurd and when you all sit your power will link to theirs letting you give them any of your abiltes they dont have aswell as magic/chakra and this works both ways."Gabriel said looking for any questions.

"why does king get more people then us" god ask see it as litte unfair.

"he is the weakest of the four of you and his garud is already formed of five people."lucifer said while getting an angry glare from king.

"if i am the weakest why does he such a huge chair." king all but yelled

"sage is the srongest of the four because he use one of the three only dual swords an evolved form of mine that i haven't ever been able to get to, he will soon hold the five base element relseas as well as ying and yang relsea plus magnet aswell as the skill to combin two or more of them. he also have visual power that let him do powerful justus befor he got his devil eyes. plus he has one thing you three well never have; a friendship with acnologia and his power. thats why he has the big chair and is the leader"lucifer said in a voice that held no room for anything other then ok.

"ok then king do you know who you want on you gaurd and it cant be anyone related to you by blood or marrige"Gabriel said knowing the first person that would be called is mira.

"yes i do ot will be laxus dreyar, gajeel redfox, wendy marvell, sting eucliffe and rogue cheney." one by one each of the five dragon slayers appered in front of there chair.

"i would like to have Elsa of Arendelle and gildarts dragneel" god natsu said as the two gods appered standing in front of there chairs.

" and i would like to have my older brothers lucifer and Gabriel stand by me" the two brothers nodded as they moved to there chairs

"and who do you chose sage"Gabriel asked as silents covered the room. sage natsu stayed silent for a while before his power rose

"if i am to lead the people that i know will never leave my side will stand with me i chose Zang... no there names are ichigo kurosaki and

etherious natsu dragneel" his blades where covered by a bright light befor the moved to either side of sage natsu befor taken the shape of o person. the first man appearance was the same as Natsu's but albeit with monstrously demonic traits such as a long reptilian arm and leg, a draconic wing and a long horn sticking out of his head on the left side of his body; at least half his face was covered in dark red scales resembling those of a Dragon. this was E.N.D the true self of natsu. the second man looked nothing like natsu. his most distinguishing feature is his spiky orange hair. he wears a standard blackshihakushō, but with some notable changes: he has two white shoulder plates crossing his chest in an X shape that hold his Shikai blades like natsu's in place, with the first plate on his left shoulder having three sections adorned with red scales, the second plate having three sections adorned with red scales on his right waist,and a white cloak with black markings tied around his waist.

"how does he have the same blade as you" god natsu asked a little puzzled

"those are the orignal Zangetsu in his world and some one very power gave this to me and i will soon beable to thank them and let then meet my blade" lucifer anwered

"my third pick can not come a this time see that i have him protecting naruto and mira"

"ok then lets unfreeze them and get this done" Gabriel snaped his fingers as the new arrivals became aware of where they where.

"you that are here will be bounded to the natsu infrout of you are to protect them with your life or face the pushisment of the highest power" if you understand take your sit everyone took a set but sting and rogue

" if we do this what does it mean fo our life" sting asked

"if you agree you will became immortal but other gods and devils can kill but there may be some people who could do it to. you are going to have any abilty king has but you have to train to use it." sage natsu said from his thrown

"sting we should do it" rogue wispered in his ear.

" when we first join Salamander we did it from fear of his power we learned to look at him as an older brother and at this point i would gladly give my life for him" sting sat with rogue following suit. bells rung before the four natsu's vansied.


	17. chapter 17

people talking"

'people thinking'

"dragons/demons/gods/godess talking"

'dragons/demons/gods/godess thinking'

/place and/or time\\\

I do not own any thing from FT, NS, or B in any way.

The four Natsu wake up in a feild of white and black flower. They got up and walked around tell they found a mansion. It was bigger than king Natsu's guild hall and looked like it was made for gods. The group walked closer to the mansion and saw two kids fighting as galaxy blue and crimson red energy was thrown across the field. Then they felt two masses of energy flare and looked to the sky to see a man in white and a women in all black. They began to fight so fast the only one in the group who could see them was Sage Natsu after he activated his rinnegan. The four people countied to fight till they realized they had guests. The two boy who they realized where twins attacked them. King and Sage Natsu where pushed back by a crimson red shock wave as the litte boy began to hit them with fist covered in what Sage Natsu realized was devil arua. Then he realized that the two boys where Gabriel and Lucifer.

"God no matter what do not hurt them just stop them" Sage Natsu yelled as his power rose

"King hold him" sage nastu pulled off his glasses as his mangekyou sharingan activated. He went through at least a hundred hand signs in under a minute. A black skeleton formed around his body. The skeleton grabbed King Natsu as muscle and armor formed. King and Sage Natsu where now in a diamond shape gem on its forehead.

" **Dragneel Dragon Sphere** " black dragons began to form around the humanioned befor they grabbed the two boys and began to rotate around them at an increceing speed til the boys where covered by a black sphere. The two boys power sky rocketed as the sphere craked.

" **thats engouh boys this is them the council of hybrids** " the man said as him and the woman land behind the sphere that vanshied just from the touch of her hand.

" **I am** **Life and this is my deadly wife Lady Death. I belive you know the twins.** " the humanniod vanshied as Sage and King Natsu land on the ground. Sage Natsu kneeled in forunt of the four.

"I am sorry for any troble me and my group caused. I tryed my best not to harm your sons."

" **May be I sould do my job early and kill you four know** " death said as the three natsu still standing self coucily took a step back.

" **Stop that we've been waiting for you follow us to the house** " the four natsu followed. for the first time since they arvied they got a good look at what life and death was waering. Despite being as old as time life has the appearance of a young man. He wears high-collared galaxy blue robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso. He has short white hair, galaxy blue eyes, and abnormally sharp canines.reminding some of them of what there brother looked like. death is a tall, voluptuous woman with thickly braided, bow-adorned, crimson red hair. Her two front braids have two golden ornaments near the upper sections; she also wears two U-shaped earrings, and wears black lipstick. For clothing, death dons a risqué version of the typical witch's garb. Her black top has a diamond-shaped opening, exposing a portion of her breasts, and a heart-shaped pattern around the borders. It extends down to the naval of her stomach where it meets a large angular scar, is draped over by a black-colored cape with a crimson red-colored inside and two medallion gold-like ornaments, and is held together by a golden chain. Not left bare, too, her neck is decorated by other small cloth-based accessories, including a wide bow. Additionally, death wears an elongated black loincloth with a symbol of an reaper emblazoned on its front, having crimson red borders on its edges and being connected to another cloth piece with the very same heart-shaped design. She also wears black thigh-high boots with heels that have a crimson red-colored border near the top and gloves of the same color and design, only having claw-like extensions. Her black witch's hat is much larger than her head and possesses dreadlock designs with crimson red bandaging near its ends. It also has a fur lining near its edges. something fit for a weman like her. the two boy both had a pair of jeans and a hoodie. lucifer's hoodie was crimson red and had the kanji for devil on the back while Gabriel had a galaxy blue hoodie with the kanji for god on the back.

"It seem you have an eye on my sword little one" Sage Natsu said noticeing lucifer eyeing his Zangetsus

" **Can I hold one of them** " lucifer asked with stars in his eyes.

"I cant let you hold this one but if its ok with your mom and dad I can make you your own" Sage Natsu looked to Life and Death who both gave a small nodd. knowing that the sword would have to handle Lucifers devils arua Sage Natsu fouced all his devils arua to make the sword.

" This sword will one day speak to you and tell you its name then you see its true power" Lucifer took the new sword and ran to show it to his brother. The twin ran in side the house while Life and Death took a sit in a chair that just apperred.

" **Now see that all of you have gathered its time to restart some time lines** " Life said as each Natsu showed some shock.

" **Calm down we just want each of your time lines to be on the same page** " Death said trying to calm the four

" **King you will start on the second day of the Grand Magic Games but all your power will be gone but you will still hold your re-quip. Your power will slowly return over a cource of time** " Life said as King Natsu gave a nodded as he disappered.

" **God your power is hard to control see that all is from one form of magic so you will only have your Seven Deadly Sin keys you will start at the second day of the Grand Magic Games as while** " Death said as God Natsu vanshided.

" **Desroyer see that you no longer have any real type of magic thanks to my son we'll be leaveing you with you first form that you call Super Dragon and start you at the Grand Magic Games second day** " Life said leaveing only Sage Natsu in front of the two.

" **Your time line is diffrent from the others no where near the same so we are going to leave you where you are but the only thing you will have left will be your two swords and your eyes will stay as they where befor all of this** " Death said. Sage Natsu nodded ready to go home but he didnt vanshie like the others

" **We need these back your not to have these til the end of the old and the start of the new** " Life said

"What doe..." befor he finshed Natsu was gone.

" **They're a fun group"** Life said

" Yes but the last one he is my favorite but I cause him so much pain. The other three had there fathers for awhile than they had the guild, but Sage had nothing but Naruto and Acnologia til he met Mira and even then he never had what they had and I am going to take the ones he has left. Why is my job some painful" Death said as she began to cry into Life's cheast.


	18. Chapter 18

people talking"

'people thinking'

"dragons/demons/gods/godess talking"

'dragons/demons/gods/godess thinking'

/place and/or time\\\

I do not own any thing from FT, NS, or B in any way.

Natsu wake up sitting in the hokage's chair a little confused.

'was it all a dream' he thought to his self until a galaxy blue portal opened in the center of the room. as elsa and the hokage walked thought.

" **lucifer asked for me to bring her back see that none of you have the power to get her and the time line is starting to fade away. you four will rember along with life and death but no one else will rember** "

"i under stand thank you." the god left leaveing natsu and the hokage.

natsu got up from the chair as he walked. around the desk and sanding in frount of the open window.

"i know that i have a new job but at this moment i need to save my team and just so you can let the elders know i will not be wearing a mask unlest its need" tsunade gave a small nodded as natsu jumped from the window and began to race across the roof top looking for the other two fariy tail members.

/two day later\\\

Natsu,Gray, and lucy where just out side of the villge hidden the wave when they saw a exploison.

" lets speed it up. from what i can smell naruto is fighting the demon so i will send him to help kakasha. so gray help saska with that ice user and lucy help mira with Aingeal."

" alright/ ill do my best" the group speed up as they could see the brige. they jumped one last time take there spots onto the battle field. nastu stood with lucy and gray behind him. the three power sky rocket as the ground shoke below there feet. natsu gave lucy a small smile before the three new comers split to go to there diffrent oppents.

lucy stayed with mira as her golden arua turn into twelve humannoid beast above her.

"sorry we're late mira but i here to help you the best i can"

"calm your self lucy natsu ia smart ne set you because loe is the best person to help right now"

"alright i can do this" lucy moved her thumd to her mouth as she bit it drawing blood. she then made the zodiac sign for the lion on to her hand.

" **Boar,Dog,Bird,Monkey,Ram"** lucys power began to form into a lion.

" **Zodiac Summoning: Gate of The lion: Leo** " a bright light shined and when it left there a man standing there. leo is a young man of average height, distinguished by his delicate facial features and his orange hair is much longer, and kept in many more, comparatively larger spikes jutting in every direction, with a pair framing Leo's face; due to another pair of strands sitting on top of his head, being vaguely reminiscent of animal ears, the rest of his hair mirrors a lion's mane. his teeth are sporadically portrayed as being sharp, in reference to his lion theme. his hazel eyes are covered by a pair of azure-tinted sunglasses with a thin cothes consisting of an elegant dark suit, with the jacket left unbuttoned and the loose pants held up by a light colored belt, over a lighter shirt with a plain red tie around his neck, plus dark shoes.

"what do you lovely ladys need"leo said as put his arms around the two ladys

"this is not the time we need to fight her"mira said moveing his arm from around her. leo turn to where she had pointed to see a human useing an angle soul.

" where did you get that" leo said with clear anger in his voice

"i reaped it from the dead body of mary after i killed her" a golden lighy covered leo as he took off at the woman.

"leo wait" leo payed no attetion to lucy as he kicked Aingeal who blocked it with her wing not thinking that there was as much power as there was behinded. she was sent into the water as leo followed with lucy and mira not far behind.

"what's wrong with him lucy"

"mary was the mother of the tweleve zodiac and a high ranking god that was know as the angle of birth"

"we need to calm him before he gets to out of hand."

"ok"lucy went through some hand signs before she was covered in a bright light

 **"Star Dress: Leo Form** " lucy become cloaked in an elegant, frilled, black ball gown that is slit up their left leg and tied with gold sash that sits around their hips. A black, frilled choker sits around their neck, and a ribbon with the mark of the Leo zodiac emblazoned upon it falls between their breasts. The accompanying sleeves of the dress are detached, sitting on the lucy's upper arm and falling to their forearm, where they flare outward. Around the bodice of their dress is more golden trim, curving inward under the user's bust. Additionally, the user sports black heels and her hair is now tied up in a quaint bun that is decorated with a black flower. Due to having taken on some of Leo's power, Leo's zodiac sign appears upon her right breast.

"someone been training" mira said looking at lucy new outfit

"yea i learned to focuse the power into my own body" lucy said a little enbarred befor turning her attined back to the fight. leo had Aingeal on the defecnci but lucy notcied his hair was growing longer his light was turning darker and was all most a black flame.

"leo stop your going to..."

"shut up you humans pain we go thourght and take her away i will end you" leo was covered by a black flame and when it cleared his apperenc was changed. Leo retains the overall physical physique of his original form, but with minor differences: he has abandoned his sunglasses and suit; he now wears black and gold plate armor with a blue cape that has the symbol of the Leo constellation etched upon the front skirt. Additionally, Leo now has extremely long hair that better resembles a mane and has a much more frightening, sinister appearance.

"die and return her power" Leo's hand was covered with a black flame.

" **Hammer of Darkness** " Leo began to punch Aingeal endlessly. She had no choice but to defended. In one last punch Leo sent her flying across the water. This gave her the chance to unleash an attack of her own. She went through a few hand signs.

"Holy..." before she could finish Leo vanished and reappeared in front of her.

" **Sanction of Darkness** " Leo set Aingeal ablaze with his dark regulus canceling her jutsu.

"Give it back or I'll kill you" Leo lit both of his fist with the black flame and began to unleash a barrage of attacks on her.

" **Exploding Flame Blade of Darkness** " Aingeal was know heavily wounded and with every blow it got worse. Leo stop his barrage as he pointed his palm at her.

" **Purge of Darknes** " a stream of dark regulus came from it pushing her farther back.

"Face my wrath" Leo took a deep breath before unleashing a roar of dark regulus

"Roar of Darkness" Aingeal was sent in to the forest knocking down a few trees. Leo made his way to the forest to finish her off before Lucy moved I frount of him trying to get him to stop.

"Leo you have to stop this"

"Why so you can chain me again so I can work for you"

"No Leo your my best friend your like family to me so please don't do this not out of anger but because it will help people" a golden light covered Lucy as she took Leo into a hug as he changed back.

"I sorry lucy; Mary was like a mother to me I jutsu can't believe she gone" Leo start to cry into Lucy's arm while mira went to make sure Aingeal was out for the count.

/gray's POV \\\

Gray and natsu where running down the bridge to there targets when they saw a black flame where Lucy and mira where.

"Things must be getting serious..."gray was unable to finish because nastu stopped him seeing a doom of ice with sasuke in side dogeing needles of ice. Thanks to his sharingan that he has awakened.

"Gray I going to destroy the doom you get in there and end this quickly " gray nodded as natsu grabbed his smaller zangetsu. Nastu slashed the top half of the dome off. Before gray could question him about the power in his new sword nastu was gone. Gray raced over to sasuke who had needles all in his body. Gray went through a few hand signs before placing his fist on his palm. The was a small whisper before a dome of ice formed around sasuke. Gray got up and turned to the boy that had did this to his bestfriend student.

"I know you don't know this but you should be really scared I learned the hard way not to anger a dragon but at this moment that not your problem. Your problem is you stand in front of not only the best ice user but a member of the fairy guard that means you have two minutes " the temperature on the bridge dropped as it began to snow. Gray removed his shirt showing his fairy guard mark on his chest.

"One minute thirty seconds " gray said as he began to go through hand signs. The dome of ice mirrors form again cutting gray off from everything. Ice needles began to fly from all directions. The needles came inches from gray before freezing.

"Your ice is not strong enough to stand the cold. Forty five seconds " gray finished his by placing his fist on his palm as the ice mirrors froze and shattered revealing where the ninja was hiding.

"Zero; **Ice Style:Ice Make: Bow** " a bow of ice formed in one of grays hand has as arrow of ice formed in the other. Gray pulled the arrow back before releasing it as it flew through the sky putting a hole in the ninja's chest.

"Sorry but I had my orders" gray melted the ice dome around sasuke so he could get him at sakrua to be healed.

/natsu's POV \\\

"Gray has always taken things to serious I didn't mean that quick " natsu was just coming up on where naruto was fighting when he saw gray's ice arrow fly thought the sky. When he made it to naruto blade was inches away from cutting him down. Natsu grabbed his smaller zangetsu and raced to naruto just barely blocking the sword.

"Step off" natsu pushed blade back and grabbed the zangetsu on his back. Natsu slash at blade who used his sword to block

"I thought you where dead dragon"

"I did to but some friends had different plan would you like to meet them" the zangetsu where Covered by a galaxy blue and crimson red light before turning into a humanoid figure. When the light cleared END and ichigo kurosaki.

"Sorry dude your dead"

"END is right I want to take a nap" natsu handed the two the sword they where missing so they had a full set as he grabbed naruto and vanished.

 _ **Author Notes**_

 _ **I will be turn Lucifer into a first person character and when natsu summons END and Ichigo the will have there own sword much like the**_ ** _zanpakuto did in the zanpakuto rebellion. Ichigo has the bigger blade while END has the smaller blade._**


	19. Chapter 19

people talking"

'people thinking'

"dragons/demons/gods/godess talking"

'dragons/demons/gods/godess thinking'

/place and/or time\\\

I do not own any thing from anyone in any way.

Natsu raced across the bridge trying to find Sakura as he felt Naruto's body became colder.

'This is the time I really need that over sized lizard' Natsu ran pass Gray who was carrying Sasuke who was unconscious but alive. A few mintues later he found Sakura who was with Mira and Lucy. Lucy seemed unharmed and Mira was almost fully healed.

"help Naruto his heart has slowed down and his body is cold." Sakura stopped what she was doing and ran to Naruto's side to see what's wrong with him. Over the past few months she learned that no matter how much she hated the two tsunade made it clear that it was her job as a medical ninja is to insure her team's survival. sakrua's hands glowed a light green as she began to heal and cheaked over Naruto.

"He's chakra is dangers low he may.."

"Don't worry I got it." Natsu placed his hand on Naruto's head as he moved to there shared mind scape.

"Kurama whats going on"

" **When you two got sent to that other world and you had to use mine and Acnologia's power to leave. your chakra net works was corrupted so you to can't use our power for a while"**

"but he used it a couple mounths back"

" **he used the left over chakra in his net work** "

"so he was using his own chakra in the battle"

" **Y** **ea but tell the girl she can stop his fine he slowed down his heart so the the last of his chakra will keep him alive. he's in his own mide scape and he's infusing chakra as we speak. He'll be up in the next two days."** Natsu gave a small nodd before he was ready to leave the shared mind scape.

 **"One more thing are going to explain to me why you dont have any of your powers."** Natsu released a breath he was holding in as he turn back to the fox.

"I meet with the sage of six path along with his younger brother when blade almost killed me. They told me the truth of your power as while as the truth of Acnologia's past along with mine of my brothers wife of his Legacy as the black ninja and father of all chakra as while as the former devil of this world but the most important thing is that he was the first jinchuuriki for Acnologia along with the fact that my mom fought him and ripped the over grown lizard from him and planned to give it to the new devil who refused it and let her keep it makeing her the second jinchuuriki. She feared that my brother may came for the dragon when she was in labour so she used the power of Acnologia to keep the pregnancy at bay til she thought she'll be ok"

" **They told you almost every thing** **. They didn't tell you that the younger brother of the sage didn't take Acnologia because the dragon had been in fuse with some gods force to try and kill the devil. He knew of this so the dragon was given to your mom at the time the devil didn't know she was pregnant or that your brother had engecte you with the devils force during the fight turning you into a hybrid that was expected to die until the god of fate told them that he was going to be the first of four future hybrids that where in different dimensions. Natsu your tale has been writen up till this point know it you job to finish it** " Natsu had different emotions flash across. as he turn away from the nine tails to leave from the mind scape.

"I need time to think and I need to go confront someone" before the fox could responde Natsu was gone from the mind scape. When he opened he eyes he could see that color had returned to Naruto's face.

"Sakrua you can stop he"ll be fine I want every one to head to the house you where staying in while I go handle some business" before anyone could say anything Natsu vanshied leaveing the group alone as Gray arrived.

/Natsu's POV\\\

Natsu made his way to where he left his two zanpakuto spirts spirts hopeing that they hadn't finshed off Blade just yet so that he could get a few answers out of him but when he made it to them he found END hold Blade's book as ichigo and him stared down Gato and his army of thugs.

"It seem they couldn't even handle a couple of brats" Natsu made his way inf frourt of the spirits taking the book along with his two blades placing the book in the scroll along with the other two as he place the bigger sword on his back and held the smaller close to his side.

" You have one chace to leave or you will die" Gato began to laugh as the thugs yelled out different comments

"Your just a kid"

"It's s only one of you"

"Brat" but it stopped when Natsu's power rose as he began to speak.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel with an S-rank ninja in the bingo book along with an order to flee on site yet you stand here hurt my friends use people and believe you stand a chance against me sorry to wake you from your dreams"

"W-wait y-your Natsu as in the Black Dragon Natsu" Gato said as he began to take a few steps back realizeing just how much trouble he was in as Natsu removed his sun glasses before glancing over the thugs using the sharingan to put them under a genjustu.

"Now that I have your attentions everyone of you will walk of the edge of the bridge except for you Gato." each of the thugs walked off the edge of the bridge drowning leaveing only Gato.

"Now I want you to go and sign over all of your company to a one Natsu Dragneel as for the paper work send to the leaf village and all the money you have hidden away is to be give to this village understand..." Gato nodded as Natsu countied.

".. then I want you to walk into the forest and live there for the rest of your life" Gato nodded again before walking off to do as Natsu asked.

/two day later around midnight\

Gato did as he was told and the money was sent to the village so they had a party for their savers who would be leave in the morning. Naruto had woke up early that morning along with kakashi and where just about in top shape. Lucy and Gray left early that moring to let tsunade know what had happen and why she received a pile of paper work. kakashi refuse to come to the party and was at the bridge builder's house reading his little book but the rest of team Chaos thought that a party was just what they need. The party was going great Natsu and Mira got to spend so well need quiltay time enjoying the food and sake. Naruto was being swamped by the ladys til a very drunk Sasuke move them so that he could tell Naruto that the only resson he bullyed him so much was because he was in love with him which Sakura heard and ran off crying seeing that she couldn't have the guy she wanted. Now that Natsu knew Sasuke was gay he has to make sure Itachi comes back to the village after his mission is complete so that the Uchiha clan will survive. The party went far into the night with people droppen where they stood much like a guild he knew.

/next day afternoon\\\

The team had packed all there stuff and was now at the completed bridge that was named The Twin Beast bridge since the village wanted to thank Natsu and Naruto for want they did for them.

"Alright lets move out" Natsu said as the group shoot off into the woods making there way back to the leaf. the group moved none stoped for a day when they finally made it to the front gate where the eternal gate guards where waiting.

"Hello Lord Natsu Lady Hokage and the elders are waiting for you in the Hokage tower" Natsu began to grumble something under his breath as he vanshied in a swirl of crimson red and galaxy blue energy as the rest of the group split off heading to there own house.

/Mira's pov\\\

"what's with the whole Lord Natsu thing"

"I really don't know. He said that he was being move to the anbu as the captain and you know that he is a clan head now ."

"Oh yea the chunin exams are coming up so I may be a clan head in the next few mouths."

"Are you still planing on making your two conpounds one"

"Yea he's my brother blood or not." Naruto and Mira walked quietly to the shared compound each thinking of the up coming exams in there own way.

/Natsu's pov\\\

Nastu walked up to the Hokage's tower as his glasses formed in his hand that he placed on face to cover his crimson red eyes. To avoid talking to anyone he didn't Natsu jumped straight into the window of Tsunade's office much to her displeaser. When Natsu got a look at the people in the room he wasn't surprise. behind the desk was Tsunade with Gildarts standing to her left with the three elders sitting on the couch along with the Third Hokage.

"Did you ask for me grandma" Natsu asked as he watch danzo's every move.

"I was asked to summon you to discuss your roll as the captain of the anbu"

"What's there to talk about I'm going to be the captain and if where going to discuss something lets talk about the fact that's there is a trader sitting here with use"

"NATSU..." Gildarts roared before Nastu silenced him with no more than a look as he continued.

"The past week has showed me alot about myself along with giving me some new powers in there own. now that i'm a Devil... God... no I'm something more, something greater a hybrid the balnce between the two and I can hear the prays of people in pain beagening to be save just as any of the others gods and goddess but the one thing they all have in common is that the one they want to be free from is the shadow kage then I rembered that I killed two root ninjas before I left and I had the chance to go throught there memories..." Nastu was stoped mid sentce as Tsunade shot up from her desk as Danzo body move ever so slitely before he was grabbed by END who held the elder in place.

"I knew you where becameing a problem and know you believe that your a God but your nothing but a brat trying to hold own to your parent's coattails. I planed for this so I'll see you all in a few year when I'll have the secret I need" Danzo's clone vanished with a poof of smoke leaveing the room in shock. Tsunade sat back bown into her desk as she pulled out a bottle of sake.

"Natsu you have alot to explain so where do you want to start." Gildarts asked as Nastu removed his glasses showing his crimson red eyes.

"I think its best if we have a council meeting before the council meeting I need you to place Mira in the anbu as well and turn team Chaos in to a three man team and we need to talk about my mission that I am ending today" Tsunade gave Nastu a side glance as she dismissed the others in the room. When everyone was gone Nastu took a sit on Tsunade's desk as END when back in to his blade.

"I wanted to give you the heads up you need to bring Itachi back to the village because yesterday Sasuke went on a rant about being in love with Naruto even trying to kiss him" Tsunade burst into laughter think Natsu was pulling some kind joke when she relized that he was serious.

"Wait it really"

"Yea belive it or not the big bad emo is team rainbow"

"This is going to be a problem. I talked to jiraiya today Itachi is sick and he has his mind set on being killed by Saskue's hands"

"Gods why is life so hard"

"Why are you asking yourself for help"

"I don't know and can you tell jiraiya Naruto has been worryed about him"

"He's coming back after the first half of the chunin exames"

"I need to go train the lost of most of my power is going to put me on edge"

"What do you mean"

"When I took my sit as the leader of the council of hybiyds we where sent to Lord Life and Lady Death who restarted our powers so to say I was left with the use of my zanpakuto and at the moment acnologia is in a forced hybernation"

"So your no where near the power level you where when you woke up last week"

" I'm still at kage level when it comes to chakra, speed, and strength. I can only use the basic sharingan but my dragon elemental styles is out along with my clan arts. There's no need to worry my power is slowly riseing but its up to Lady Death and Lord Life when the rest returns." Tsunade took a moment to proses everything.

"So compared to the rest of the gods and devils your nothing more than a fly but in the elemental nations your still the black dragon over flowing with power"

"Yep and if that's it I'll see you later" before she could say anything else Natsu jumped out of the window as the hokage began to throw different ninja tools.

'This kid is going to have me die by the end of the year' Tsunade thought as she looked out the window where Natsu was runing across the roof tops to his compound.

/Dragneel-Uzumaki compound\\\

When Natsu arrived he went straight to the training ground where he found Naruto in the center of the pound in meditation. ever since Saskue's out burst Naruto has been a little on edge. Natsu left Naruto alone to his training as he went to where Mira was training in her she-devil form.

"Hey bae" Natsu said as he walked up behind her bringing her into a hug.

"How did your meeting go" Natsu grunbled something under his breath as Mira turned around looking at all the different emotions moving across his face.

"Whats going on"

"The most important thing you need to know is that I'm what the the gods and devils call a hybrid. Then there's the fact that Danzo is the one who's working with HIM but the worst thing is that I think that Saskue has messed with Naruto's head. He had so much hate for Saskue but after that out burst I think he may have some feeling for the idoit but I know that Saskue will run off with the first person that can give him the power he wants and that will crush Naruto." the two where silent for a few mintes before Natsu chosse to change the subject.

"Anyway I want to let you know not to sign up for the chunin exams because your coming with me to join the anbu. I going to be the captain of the anbu which mean that I'm at the hokage's side most of the time so we're turning team Chaos into a three man team. It's going to be team seven with Naruto, Saskue and Sakura. The caption is going to Kakashi."

"Are you sure about that even with what's going with Saskue and Naruto."

"Yea my brother has to learn to deal with his own problems."

"I know that but he just learned that Hinata likes him then he turns around and finds out that Saskue does too. look at him Natsu and tell me you don't want to run over there and tell him that everthing going to be alright." tears began fall from Natsu face as he fell to his knees.

"I wish that I could protect him but he going to became a god one day and he needs to make some changes and having me to help him is one of them. If Naruto really wanted to be with Hinata he would have relized that she like him years ago but he was always fight with Sasuke. Normaly one would think that its nothing more that a rivalry but Naruto puts to much time in trying to impresses and out do Sasuke. I think he always like Sasuke and he just know relized it. "

"So we're going to let him be"

"Yes who ever he wants to be with, how ever he want to live his life, the chooses he make its up to him. We're not kids any more and I can't protect him any more" Mira held Nastu in her arms for a little longer as Natsu tryed to get hisself together. Mira knew the past week was hard for Natsu and things where only getting worst with him having to let his brother go was only makeing things worst.


	20. Chapter 20

people talking"

'people thinking'

"dragons/demons/gods/goddess talking"

'dragons/demons/gods/goddess thinking'

/place and/or time\\\

I do not own any thing from anyone in any way.

the newly formed team seven were standing outside the building where they would be talking there test for the chuin exams. The past week had a lot of changes Mira and Natsu were moved to the anbu with them becoming Tsunade's only two body guards. Naruto and Sasuke were now going out even thought Sakura tried her best to stop it before they walked into the building an anbu agent formed in front of them in a swirl of black leaves.

"Hello anbu demon" Sakura said not wanting blow Mira's cover.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck and Natsu sends his wish too"

"by the way where is Natsu sensei" Sakura asked.

"Well let's just say he was a little busy but you'll see him later" Mira said but if the three could see the demonic grin under her mask they would fear for there lives. Mira left as the three entered the building heading to the testing room. When they made it to the second floor there was a genjutsu on the whole floor. Sasuke noticed right away but Naruto fell for it. There where two chuin standing at the door used a transformation jutsu to pretend to be genin. They were stopping anyone who tried to enter. Naruto was going to comfort the two but Sasuke took his hand and took him to the next floor with Sakura close behind.

"what was that about" Naruto asked when they stopped in front of a door labeled three hundred.

"the whole floor was under a genjutsu you idiot" Sasuke all but yelled as he turned to enter the room. When they entered they saw that the room was full of ninja from different villages most where either from the leaf, sand, or rain. The thing Naruto took the most notice to was that everyone was give them the death stare.

"I would suggest you two stop holding hand began leaf ninjas is enough of a problem. But two member of two of the most powerful clans to ever live dating is not a good look for you" a young man said walking in behind them. Naruto quickly let go of Saskue's hand as he turned around to see shikamaru with his team.

"Sup shika" Naruto said waving to his old class mate.

"You do realize that if we have to fight everyone will come after you two right"

"That's the least of my problems I think there is another tail beast around here nine tails want shut up" Naruto whispered to Saskue before Saskue could respond they heard yells on the other end of the room. They turned to find a sound ninja getting ready to attack a ninja from the leaf faster than anyone could see Naruto vanished before reappearing in front of the sound ninja and with one swith movement Naruto move the in coming fist before bring the fist down into the ground before speaking for only him to hear.

" If you want to live through these exams I wouldn't attack anyone from the leaf understand" Naruto didn't give the ninja the chance to respond as he walked away rejoining his team with the leaf ninja he saved following close behind.

"Hey my names Kabuto. thanks for the save"

"Its no problem" Naruto said before Saskue pulled him to the side.

"What was that" Naruto starred at Saskue as if he had lost it.

"Don't play dum" Naruto sigh as he looked back to the ninja still giving him the death glare.

"that gauntlet on his hand used some kind of sound in that attack but I used my chakra cloak to block it" Saskue seemed to be pleased with the answer leaving Naruto to talk to the now know Kabuto.

"since you saved me is there any person you want to know about" Naruto took on a thinking pose but was hit in the head as Saskue answered for him.

"can you tell us about Natsu Dragneel, Guildart Clive, Naruto Uzumaki, Saskue Uchiha and that guy" Saskue said pointing to a sand ninja with red hair. Kabuto pulled out a stack of cards and flipped through them till he found the one he was looking for he placed in his hand before moving some chakra into the card.

"OK Natsu Dragneel he is said to be the strongest ninja since the first hokage. he trained under Guildarts and was made elite jounin straight out of the academy. something not seen since Itachi Uchiha. there is even a rumor that he not only has the Sharingan but the Rinnegan as well and if that not a enough to prove his strength he has control over all five element as well as future training under the lion sage. he is also the leafs second Jinchuuriki and maybe the sixth hokage" the group stared a look of surprise as he moved to the next card.

" Guildarts Clive is hands down one of the most destructive ninja to ever live. the jutsu he uses is called crush. its defense is almost as power as its offence. he leads a group of elite ninjas know the fairy guard. they are as stronger if not stronger then the anbu. its rank consent of Guildart Clive, Gray Fullbuster, Mirajane Strauss, Lucy Heartfilia, and Natsu Dragneel. they can be identified by the fairy mark on different parts of there body. there is much know about him other than that he is the first person to sign with the lion sage" Naruto nodded knowing that no one other than Natsu or the hokage knew much of his life.

"Naruto Uzumaki is one of the last living Uzumaki. he trained under Jiraiya of the sannin. he is the second Jinchuuriki of the leaf and son of..." before he could finish Naruto took the cards ripping them up before setting them on fire. before Kabuto could get angry an jounin walked in to the room have everyone sitting away from there team.

"i know we need to know about that sand ninja but if he knew who my parents are then he more of a threat the the sand ninja" Saskue gave a small nodd as he walked away from his boyfriend.

"my name is Ibiki Morino and i will be in charge of the first part of the exams. you have one hour to answer the nine questions in front of you. the last five minutes you will be give the tenth question now begin"

/forty minutes later\\\

the test had made it the final minutes of the test and most of the ninjas where done but one. Naruto had all but lost it. Sasuke used his Sharingan to copy the movements of the other ninjas and Sakura probably knew the answer. he didn't want to be the reason there team fail. Sasuke would lose it if they didn't make it to the next part so he has to get the tenth question right. it had made it into the final five minutes of the test and Ibiki spoke up.

"before your are given the tenth question i have to tell you that if you are to get it wrong you will remain genuin for the rest of your life." the room remade quite for a few minutes Naruto and some other ninjas got up getting ready to leave before they could leave the room a aura of a light galaxy blue covered the room. before Naruto did the one thing he did best.

"since you gave us a question its only far we give one. why would even ask us that we are ninja every mission we go on could be our last so we going to learn if we haven't already learn that there no time to second guess your self and to use everything we have to reach our dream"

the room was silent once again as the ninjas who where getting ready to leave sat back down relieving that the words Naruto spoke where true. Ibiki held the same glare he held through out the test before a small smile married his face.

'that's the same thing Natsu said to me. this must be the brother he was talking about'

"because i want to see your resolve and it seem your is so stronger that even the ninja who don't even know you want to follow you but can you keep that resolve"

"you better believe it because when you take the red hot habanero and the yellow flash you get yourself a orange hokage."

'so he is there son' Ibiki thought as the window was smashed as two ninja came flying in. as the smoke cleared they saw a pure black banner with crimson red and galaxy blue words.

 _ **the leafs sexes plus the leafs strongest equals your worst nightmare**_

the group heard a dark chuck as they saw a pair of crimson red eyes.

"no way anyone but them" Naruto began to panic as Saskue too realized who was in the smoke. when it cleared they could see Natsu and Mira standing back to back.

"i am Natsu Dragneel and i will be in charge of the next part of the exams you all have five minutes to get to the forest if death" the leaf ninjas knew of the place and where told to say away from it. now they have to take their exams there what is Natsu thinking.

"you have three minutes left" Natsu and Mira vanished as the ninjas left the room. Naruto lazily walk to Saskue's side as Sakura ran to the door.

"what are you waiting for we need to go" Sakura said while Naruto talked to Saskue about Kabuto.

"Sakura you know we cant leave til Natsu gets there" Saskue said as Naruto garbed his hand as they walked to the door.

"OK it time to go place you hand my shoulder and we'll leave" Sakura waited a few moment before placing her hand on his shoulder as they vanished leaving only a stream of orange with small high lights of galaxy blue.

/outside of the forest of death\\\

/Natsu POV\\\

"Naruto should be right behind us the others may not know it but since i'm in charge of this round Naruto has the upper hand." the moment Natsu's feet touch he saw a beam of orange past by him. team seven was the to arrive as many other followed.

"and that's time" only two thirds of the ninjas had made it in time all the rest where Disqualified. another woman jumped from the trees as Natsu turned to speak with her.

"nice of you to finally show up Anko."

"what ever Natsu that five minutes timer wasn't apart of the plan" Anko said with announce clear in her voice.

"i know but thanks to my brothers big mouth we had to many teams"

"alright are we ready" Natsu nodd as he stepped forward getting the attention of all the ninjas present.

"for this part of the test each team will be given a scroll by these young lady's it will either be a heaven or earth scroll. you job is to find a team with the scroll opposite of you when you have both scroll head to the tower in the center of the forest and no matter what do not open your scroll. you have five days to complete or you will be Disqualified" with the wave of his hand the ninjas shoot off into the forest separate into there three man teams to come up with a plan.

/Naruto POV\\\

"OK i have a bullet prof plan." Naruto said with his normal grin grin as Sakrua tried her best to out talk him.

"i don't think you should be captain i think it should be Saskue that means were going to use his plan"

"actually Naruto is going to be team caption so listen to his plan" Sakrua tensed under Saskue's glare as Naruto" began to speak.

"i going to send out a hundred clones with the scroll to draw out some with the earth scroll when they attack my clone will leave my thunder god seal and we will go there" Saskue nodded as he leaned up against a tree as Naruto made a hundred clones that flooded in to the forest with the scroll head out for all to see.

/thirty minutes later\\\

Naruto had been meditating focusing his mind on where everyone of his clones were. Saskue was asleep with his head in Naruto's lap. after a few more minutes Naruto eyes shoot open as one of his clones was destroyed.

"alright its time to go." Sakrua ran over to Naruto side as Saskue activated his now fully evolved Sharingan ready for battle. the three vanished leaving the same stream of orange. in a tree a man stood watch as an almost snake like tongue pulled out a sword from his mouth.

"ill have fun with them" the ninja shoot off into the forest where team seven went to. in the matter of moments team seven where standing in the same spot Naruto's clone was earlier and where starring down the team with sand ninja Naruto faced before the exams started.

"oh how the gods have blessed me i get the chance to kill you" the ninja with the gauntlet hand said as he took off at a speed Naruto didn't think he had. Naruto quickly block the attack as his jacket sleave turned blue keeping what ever attack that came from the hole at bay. the moment Natsu ready his self to attack anther ninja sound ninja placed his palm in front of Naruto face as a burst of chakra shot out of the tube. the attack was inches away from Naruto before he vanished before appearing above the two grading there head before bring them down into the earth.

" **Fox Style: Twin Fang** " the two ninjas barely picked them selves up as Naruto and Saskue began to go through hand signs. the two each took a deep breath before launching there attacks.

" **Fire Style: Grand Fire Ball Jutsu** "

" **Wind Style: Fox Kings Rage** " Saskue shoot out a fire ball three times larger than him self as Naruto launched a wind attack that took on the shape of a foxes head. Saskue's attacks would have been almost impossible to escape but when Naruto's attack combined with it the flames turn into an unstoppable flaming fox head that easily scared the land for the next few years.

"you two over did it we didn't even get the scroll." Sakrua yell looking over the body of the heavy burn ninjas notice that they aimed the attack to hit there third team member.

"I took the scroll when I dodged the attack from the second ninja" Naruto said showing that they had both scrolls they need to pass. Naruto put the two scrolls into a storage scroll that used a blood seal to in sure that no one could use the scrolls to pass even if they could take it from them. unknown to them a ninja watched there entire fight waiting for his chance to strike.

'I cant fight them two at the same time even if I use a summon that wouldn't hold that Uzumaki brat for long. i should just mark the Uchiha and let him seek me out his self' a snake moved from the mans clothes as it moved down a the tree Saskue was leaning against the snake opened it mouth and bit down on Saskue's neck as he screamed out in pain Naruto pulled out a kunai pierced the snake with ease as Saskue fell to the ground as a mark formed on his neck.

"that wasn't a normal snake it was a summon and it did something to him we need to get to the tower now" nodded as Naruto picked Saskue up placing him on his back.

"lets go Sakrua i sent one of my clones to mark the tower when this test first began" Sakrua placed her hand on his shoulder as they vanished in a beam of orange. in the matter of minutes they where at the tower door that Naruto quickly kicked down. when they got inside they found a stone tablet telling them to open the scrolls. Naruto place Saskue on the ground as he pulled out the two scrolls before opening them in a poof of smoke Natsu appeared.

"I didn't expect any thing less from you three your the first... what happen to Saskue" Natsu asked as he made his way to where Saskue was.

"a snake bit him but I think it was a summon because it vanished after I could get it" Natsu quickly turned Saskue's head to see the bit only to find a seal on his neck.

"t-this cant be its a curse seal."

"Natsu whats wrong tell me whats going on"

"take Saskue to Kakashi and anbu demon should be with tell her to give word to lady hokage we have a code snake" before Naruto could ask any thing Natsu was gone in a swirl of energy.

it shouldn't take to long tell the Uchiha comes looking for more power so tell then i leave" the snake like man was on the edge of the forest when a crimson red energy attack rushed towards him. the man quickly dodge it before flashing through hand signs sending a huge fire ball towards his attacker. the attack was cut in half as Natsu brought his sword down on the man who was a earth clone. Natsu used his bigger blade to black an sword attack from the man from behind. the two broke apart before starring each other down.

" why are you hear...Orochimaru." the now named Orochimaru smiled before shooting at Natsu with his sword ready to strike. Natsu quickly blocked it before attacking with his second sword. Orochimaru used his body's momentum from his to move above Natsu's sword.

"does it really matter Dragneel" the snake man asked as he put more space between the two. Natsu grunted his teeth as he tried to come up with a way to get the snake sannin.

'there is no way i can bet him in this state i just hope grandma will get here in time.' Natsu was pulled from his thoughts when Orochimaru sent another fireball at Natsu who cut it in half.

"you.." Natsu's power rose as his eyes sifted into the sharingan as it continued to rise as he sent a galaxy blue and crimson red slashes.

" **Getsuga Jujisho** " the two attacks formed into a cross shape attack that raced to Orochimaru who began to go through hand signs. the sannin slammed his hands on to the ground. in a poof of smoke a snake appeared taking the full blow of the attack. as Natsu began to sink into the ground. the Dragneel quickly jumped out of the trap only to find five clones of the sannin standing around him.

"sorry Dragneel but i cant play any longer"the five clones said in unison before attacking Natsu. the young hybrid quickly end the clones only to find the troublesome snake was gone.

"this is going to be a problem." Natsu said out loud as he placed his swords in there places. when Tsunade came crashing into the ground creating a crater.

"its a little to late for that" Natsu face palmed as he began to make his way to the center of the forest.

"don't walk away from me Natsu tell me what happen" Tsunade yelled as he continue walk while shouting back.

"i need to go check on Saskue so you can read it in my report." before she could say anything else Natsu left in a swirl of energy.

"i am sick of you doing that. i know you can hear me" in the tower Natsu couldn't help but laugh as he made his way to where Saskue was.

"did you get him" Kakashi asked as he walked out of the room Saskue was in.

"the slippery snake got away. did you help Saskue."

"the best i could" Natsu walked to the door of Saskue's room to find Saskue in the bed sleep with Naruto laying next to him with his arms wrapped around Saskue holding him close.

"Naruto is taking it hard he hasn't left his side for a second"

"i know they have became a lot in the last week and there team is stronger thanks to it" kakishi nodded in agreement as the continue two walk.

"we have four days left can i leave it to you and Anko"

"sure commander dragon" anbu demon answer as she appeared in a swirl of black leaves.

"..but where are you going." she asked as Natsu ready his self to leave

"we have anther of my bothers little projects is close by and i need to go and handle it "

"you cant go alone take me with you" the anbu said as she grabbed his arm.

"don't worry i am taking Lucy and gray they both faced against a demon before" Natsu jumped out of a window and began to make his way to the main gate were Lucy and Gray was waiting.

'but some how this one is different' Natsu thought as his exited the forest and landed on a roof top.

'why is there no kind of chakra coming from him and then there a second on who just came out of no where who are these demons they have to be the strongest ones i have face.' he thought as he raced across the roof trying to leave the village as soon as possible before the two demon got to close to any village because he knew right know he couldn't face off with any of the five kage let alone there Jinchuuriki and there village ninjas. after five more minutes of running Natsu land in front of the village gate where gray and Lucy where waiting.

"what took you so long your almost thirty minutes late" gray said with a little angry in his voice

"well i ran into a snake..." Natsu said as he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Orochimaru was here in the village" the voice yell as Natsu turned around.

"nice of you to finally show up Naruto has been worried sick about you Jiraiya."

"where is he"

"he at the tower in the forest of death and he's with Saskue just so your not surprise when you get there" Jiraiya gave a questioning look to Natsu not really understanding what he was talking about.

"look i don't have time for this you have missed a lot Guildarts is always a little drunk but at least he's present in our life" Natsu said as little anger began to come from his voice. Jiraiya was about to say something when Natsu stopped him.

"before you give me that you where on a mission remember that Guildarts do just as much as you and then sum. i am tired of your lame excuses you better get your act together or ..." before Natsu could finished Guildarts appeared and placed his hand on Natsu's shoulder.

"Natsu don't say anything that you may regret. lets head out to the mission and talk about it when we return" Natsu gave a nodded and walked past Jiraiya through the gate heading for his mission with the other three members of fairy guard not to far behind.


	21. Chapter 21

people talking"

'people thinking'

"dragons/demons/gods/goddess talking"

'dragons/demons/gods/goddess thinking'

/place and/or time\\\

I do not own any thing from anyone in any way.

Natsu and his team had been away from the village for two days now Natsu was sure they where head towards the demon he sensed. the other members didn't sense any powerful chakra coming from the direction they where heading but Natsu had face three of the demons already and knew what he was doing. Natsu stopped suddenly with the other three close behind.

"what is it Natsu" Guildarts asked.

"the second demon i felt has joined with the first. there right over that bridge so on three Lucy and Gray attack the one on the left while me and Guildarts get the one on the right" the group nodded and on cue they jumped over the bridge attack the demons. gray made a hammer of ice and brought it down on the demon as the wind around them rose in defense blocking the attack but he wasn't able to block the arrows fly towards him from Lucy and her spirits he arrows sent him flying in to the woods. the other demon doge both attacks from Guildarts and Natsu.

"Yuno" the demon yelled as he vanished before kicking gray sending him flying into Lucy. the now named Yuno walked out of the forest with a glowing green book floated by his side. Yuno is a young man of average height with a lean build, amber eyes, and messy black hair. His outfit consists of a pitch-black shirt with a high collar and long sleeves. The sleeves have brown leather that cover the wrists and upper arms. He wears light brown pants that are cut below his knees and, around his waist, a pair of brown belts that cross each other. Additionally, he wears a pair of dark-colored socks and a pair of boots.

"i am fine Asta" Yuno said as he dusted his self off. the demon named Asta is a young man of short stature with a muscular build. He has green eyes and messy, ash blond hair with a single strand protruding upwards from the center of his head. He keeps his hair together with a black headband, which has the gold-colored Black Bull insignia and has a red-colored four-sided star with three stitches on the back of it. his outfit consists of a plain-white tunic with a V-shaped collar underneath a dark blue jacket whose sleeves extend only up to his elbows. He sports a pair of matching shorts which has a stitch marks on the left side. His pants also extends just below his knees. His shoes is made out of two different cloths, the parts covering his ankles, the soles the same color as his jacket and pants. The parts covering his toes are white, a vertical stitch mark going from the bridge to his toes. Asta remove the button holding a book in a pouch strapped to a brown leather belt. the book glowed a black and red as it floated to his side.

"i am Asta of the books of Zeref demon of the five leaf clover" Asta moved his hand towards the book as he pulled out sword.

" **Aint-chakra: Demon-Slayer Sword** " it was a heavy broadsword covered mostly in dirt and scuff marks. The blade and the hilt are separated from each other and connected by a fuller. The hilt appears as the handle to a normal long sword, while the blade is huge and has a pointed tip while the base is pointing inward, creating an angle. Natsu quickly removed his sunglasses before grading his swords.

"Guildarts..."

"i know ill let you handle him." Guildarts left heading towards Lucy and gray.

/Natsu POV\\\

"so you have no chakra at all" the demon had visible look of shock in his face at Natsu's statement.

"how did you finger that out"

"because that's the only way you can use anti-chakra sword unless you had an unlimited supply of chakra" Asta nodded before vanishing and appearing above Natsu bring down his sword with enough force that when Natsu blocked it with his own swords the ground cracked leaving a crater where Natsu stood. Asta used his body's movement to bring his feet down into Natsu's chest causing the anbu to cough up blood.

"sorry got ahead of my self i never meet anyone who use a zanpakuto not to mention your a dual welder" Natsu grunted his teeth as he whipped some blood from his face.

'he did that way to easy i need to end this quickly it no tell what else he can do' Natsu used his almost unraveled speed to vanish reappearing behind Asta who moved his sword to black the attack. Natsu was blown back by the force of the swing.

'how did he know where to counter me'

"its called ki. i learned from an old teacher of mine i don't just use each of my five sense by there self i use them all together"

"if that's the case" Natsu closed his eye before quickly opening the reveling his sharingan. Natsu vanished once again before appearing in front of Asta swing his bigger blade at him for him to block. Natsu brought his smaller blade down over the demons head but to his surprise Asta pulled anther blade from the book blocking his strike. in a last minutes effort to get in a attack Natsu kick the demon in the side with as much force as possible. sending the demon flying into the bridge.

"you..." Asta jumped up from the ruble as the second sword he pulled from the book glowed the same green as Yuno's book. Asta sent a green attack at Natsu who quickly sent his own. the two attacks meet in the middle before exploding. as the two began to stare each other down wait for the other to make a move.

"i told you who i was know tell me who you are" Natsu formed a small grin showing his sharp canines that had some blood.

"oh me i am Natsu Dragneel member of the fairy guard, captain of the hidden leafs anbu, most important i am brother of Zeref the black ninja and current leader of the council of hybrids." Asta froze where he stood shock that the brother of his crater stood before him.

"that means..."

"yes i am END in some form" Asta nodded understanding just who and what he was up against. Asta placed his two swords back into the book as the pages began to flip.

" **Anti-chakra: Demon-Destroyer Sword** " Asta placed his hand in the book and began to pull out anther sword. the sword had many black tendrils swing about abstracting chakra from the trees around them. the tendrils returned to the sword that turn pure black. fast the Natsu could reacted Asta vanished and reappeared above Natsu bring the sword down Natsu jumped trying to avoid the attack only to be attacked by Asta again from behind. Asta began to attack Natsu from all sides all the hybrid could do was take the attack full on.

" **come on sage you can do better than that"** Natsu began to look around and found everything frozen as a black and white orb flowed in front of him.

" **what are you doing"** Natsu was unable to answer still trying to figure what was going on. the was a small sigh as the two orbs took on a humanoid form in front of him stood both life and death who seemed a little disappointed.

"why are you sitting here letting him do you like that." death asked pointing to the frozen Asta.

"maybe if you gave him his banki back everything would be fine" life add as death turned to look her husband in the eye

"true but if give his his dragon style back he would be fine" death said thinking she had won.

"actually he wouldn't the demon uses anti-chakra so none of his other skills would work"life said with a smug grin.

"fine" death waved her hand as a pure black scythe appeared in her hand. she covered it in galaxy blue and crimson energy before slicing Natsu across the chest. the young hybrid was waiting for the pain that never came instead time started back as his power sky rocketed sending Asta fly back into the ruble of the bridge.

" **Banki** " Natsu was covered in the. crimson red and galaxy blue energy until it vanished leaving Natsu looking different. his pink hair was now reaching his lower back. his sharingan was still active but one was now galaxy blue and his two swords were now almost identical with one being a little sorter than the other. one was galaxy blue with the other being crimson red. Asta jumped out if the rubble and shoot towards Natsu. Asta attack went straight through Natsu who appeared above him bringing down a sword covered in gods force piercing the earth but missing Asta thanks to the unexpected burst of wind.

/Guildarts POV\\\

Guildarts jumped in front of Lucy and gray as the demon ready a powerful jutsu.

"i Yuno of the books of Zeref demon of the wind spirit" the wind gathered around Asta as his power rose.

" **wind style: Sylph Breath** " a huge blast of wind flew at the three as Guildarts flashed through hand signs.

"Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean" Guildarts hand glowed white as he raced towards the attack as his fist made contact it burst into cubes as Guildarts continued to move towards Yuno. Guildarts sent flying high into sky forcing the demon to use the wind to slow his self.

"Lucy gray now is your chance" the two fairy guard members nodded as each cast there own jutsu.

" **Zodiac Summoning: Open the Gate of the Twins:Gemini** " in a bright light two small spirits entered there world before combining into gray before going through the same hand signs as the real gray before the both shouted.

" **Ice Style: Ice Make Hammer** " a huge hammer formed into there hand. the two jumped into the air behind Yuno before bring the hammers into his left and right sides. in a small light a Sylph appeared by the demons side before his power sky rocketed easily breaking the hammers before sending the grays crashing into the earth. the spirit copy gray vanished in light participial as the real gray created a crater when he landed thanks to the powerful wind attack that was sent down at him. Yuno was now floating in the air as the small Sylph began to talk to him clearly upset about something. he simple waved her off before going through what the three though were hand signs as the Sylph moved in front of him as the wind moved around before forming a bow as seven arrows formed out of wind.

" **Wind Style: Sylph Seven C** **ommandments** " the seven arrows flew at the par as Lucy went through hand signs as her body was covered in a bright light.

"Star Dress: Sagittarius" Lucy new outfit was consisting of a twin tailed coat and sleeves that leave the shoulders and upper back bare. A pair of dark thigh-high boots with light trim at the top, which split above the knees to reveal the front of the thighs, are also donned. The hair is styled into a typical ponytail with two bangs framing the face. In addition, Sagittarius's zodiac sign is located on the left shoulder. Lucy focused her power into the bow as a chakra arrow formed.

" **Zodiac Summoning: Star Shoot** " seven arrows shoot from the bow blocking the wind arrows as gray cast his own jutsu.

" **Ice Style: Ice Make Cannon** " Gray fired a barrage of snow and ice at the demon who used he amazing skill with wind to block them all not ready for the attack from Guildarts.

" **All crush** " Guildarts hand once again glowed a white before he sent a cross shape energy blast at the demon who gather as much wind as he could while still blocking the attack from Gray.

" **Wind Style: Sylph Shield"** the wind formed into a shield that took most of the blow. the shield was crushed in a matter of seconds as Yuno was sent flying into the earth by the attack. the wind around him formed into tornadoes that raced towards where Lucy and Gray where as Guildarts landed. the tornadoes clashed with the barrier of crush chakra that the ninja keeps up at all time before shattering into cubs much like his first attack. Lucy was ready to attack again before they felt Natsu's power sky rocket as they all turned to where Natsu and Asta was fighting. Natsu was standing with a new set of eyes as well as two new swords as he raised the blade into the air wrapping it a galaxy blue aura before swing the sword down with the flick of his wrist sending a energy slash that split earth. Asta ready his anti sword to slice the attack but Yuno sent a burst of wind sending Asta away from the attack by a hair.

/No ones POV\\\

Yuno raced to Asta side making sure not to touch his sword.

"enough with the games Asta we need to find END and Zeref" Yuno said as he helped Asta to his feet.

"hate to say this but the person who power just shoot through the roof is END" Yuno face stayed blank as he turn to Natsu who now next to the other three fairy guards.

"then we need to make sure we end this now" Yuno power sky rocketed as the Sylph was taking into his body. his black hair turn galaxy blue on the left side of his body as the eye turned the same color and the aura around the book turn the same blue. a galaxy blue wing sported from his back as a ring with what looked like daggers formed around his left wrist and a half halo that looked identical to the ring on his wrist formed on top of his head.

" **Gods Force: Spirit Absorption: Galaxy Yuno"** Natsu face hide all shocked he had has Asta moved to the right of Yuno as he placed his left hand on the end of his blade. Natsu could clearly see the anti-chakra begin to circle around as Asta eyes shoot open with the right one turning crimson red. the right side of his body along with his sword was wrapped in crimson red as a wing and horn from on the right side with the same crimson glow.

" **Devils Force: Anti Absorption: Crimson Asta** " the two demons power quickly matched Natsu's as Guildarts power spiked matching the other three. his hair turn white as it grow longer until it looked like a mane. his eye open as they glowed white with slits like a lion.

" **Sage Mode: Father of Lions** " Guildarts eyes where lined with white show that he was indeed a true sage.

"i guess its my turn" Gray said as he throw off his shirt as crimson red markings covered his right side of his body as his eye turn crimson red.

" **Devils Force: Ice Devil Slayer** " Lucy stood in shocked by the power that was floating around the area the five standing front of her couldn't be human the power they had was just inhuman. Natsu realized the shocked that Lucy had turn into fear.

"Lucy i sorry i brought you hear i didn't know things where going to get this out of had if you would mind can you summon Loke and you to get as far away as possible and tell him i said protect you front an jutsu that may get throw your way. one more thing can you not tell Mira about this." Lucy nodded as she took of summoning Loke along the way. Natsu turned back to face the two demon that now held the god and devil force. Natsu was playing out all the different way this could end. he held both forces but he has only had this from for all of five minuets and has really got the chance to train with either forces. Gray had a water down version if the devils force and Guildarts and all his power was still on a human level. the forest was completely silent as the five forces began to clash. the wind picked up as a leaf began to fall towards the ground. the moment in touched the ground the five shoot off meeting in the middle of the battle field. Natsu's blades met Asta's sword as a crater formed from the force. Gray and Guildarts both attacked Yuno who a formed a gauntlet out of wind the clashed with grays ice covered fist along with Guildarts crush infuse fist.

/Gray and Guildarts POV\\\

the three fist continued to clash until Guildarts' crush took over shattering the other two attacks along with the ground below them into cubes. they broke off as gray began to from crimson red ice into two swords. before attacking Yuno once again.

"Devil force: dance of the ice king" Yuno doge or blocked the different strikes from gray as he gathered the wind for his own attack.

" **God's Force: Divine Wind: Scatter Shot** " Yuno jumped back from Gray as a bow formed in his as he fired a barrage of galaxy blue wind arrows at them Gary covered his body in a thin layer of his ice as he began to doge the attack and any attacks the made contact were blocked by the ice armor that got thicker when it was hit. Guildarts simply let the attacks shatter against his crush bairer as ready the jutsu that would end this fight.

"Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Absolute Heaven" Guildarts hand glowed white as he raced towards Yuno. Yuno used every once of wind to block Guildarts but his barrier simple shattered everything. Guildarts attack inches away from making contact when it was blocked by a crimson blade held by a half died Asta.

/Natsu POV\\\

Natsu and Asta broke off from each other as Guildarts attack shattered the ground. Natsu quickly closed the space as his swords glowed galaxy blue and crimson red.

" **Devils Force: Demonic Slash, Gods Force: Divine Slash"** two slashes of pure force raced towards Asta as the tendrils from before reappeared this time crimson red.

 **"Devil Force: Tendril Rebellion"** the tendrils began to slice down the attack before absorbing it.

'this is his weak point. when those tendrils are active he cant use the sword.' Natsu vanished and appeared right above Asta.

with both swords warped in there own force. the tendrils began to return to the sword but was late by a few seconds as Natsu attack landed.

" **Devils Force: Lucifer's Punishment, Gods Force:** **Gabriel's Judgement** " both attacks made contact and began to set off explodes creating a bigger and bigger crater. Asta rose from the crater half die as they felt a sudden rise in Guildarts power. Asta jumped from the crater and raced to Yuno's rescue. when the attack was inches away from Yuno when Asta used his sword to blocked it.

/ no ones POV\\\

" **Devils Force: Anti-Devil Reflection" G** uildarts attack was aboster into the blade before it was sent back twice as stronger. the attack set off explodes and began to kick up dust covering there view. when the dust cleared everyone was surprise to see a Natsu standing where Guildarts once was bleeding from different places. the top half of his clothes where gone and he only his pants on with of is leg gone.

"i forget how stronger you where old man. and the attack was twice that you really don't know how to hold back in a fight." Natsu said still holding his grin. Asta seemed shocked that he was still able to stand after taking that attack at point blank range.

"you really are END. that means its time for me to push past my limits" Yuno moved to Asta left as there power sky rocketed and began to fuse.

"this our power past its limits the power of a hybrid" the two books clashed together before fusing. the book was know purple and had both a four and five leaf clover. the two demon where turned into a ball of pure gods and devils force. the two forces formed a humanoid form as the light vanished they stood in one form. the new demon wears a helmet that also functions as a mask that obscures the upper half of his face. The mask is very elaborate, and is made up of a large gold piece covering the area around his right eye, and a smaller purple piece covering the area around his left eye. The helmet has crimson red and galaxy blue patches of fur on the back edge, and two purple feathers that stick up on the left side. The right eye hole has a crimson red border outline, with two lines sticking out on both the top and bottom halves, while the left eye hole has the same design, except galaxy blue-colored with slightly longer a double-breasted and long-sleeved shirt with a high collar. The shirt itself consists of two different colors, as it is gold at the sides and purple in the center. galaxy blue and crimson red trimmings and buttons can be seen on the purple portion of the front of the shirt. The sleeves are mostly made of gold fabric, except for the wrist area where they are made of a purple fabric. The shirt extends below the demons waist and he wears a gold belt on top of it. He also wears purple pants and a pair of high black boots. he also has a robe, which covers his torso and is gold in color. It has a galaxy blue-colored fur around the border of the hood and a pair of crimson red ropes, which come from the left shoulder and connect to the gold-colored button on the right shoulder. Furthermore, at the left-hand side is positioned the some kind of insignia. Underneath his robe, the demon wears a long golden cloak that reaches his ankles. Natsu stood still not really knowing what to do.

"who are what are you know" Natsu asked as the demon spoke in a voice that was both Asta's and Yuno's.

"this us past our limit on of Zeref seven commandment one of the weakest but one none the lest. the is the power of both the gods and devils a hybrid."

"what do you mean one of the seven commandments"

"the seven commandments are Zeref's top seven demon. " Natsu nodded as the demon readied his blade wrapping it in wind. the demon launched towards Natsu as the blades locked. Natsu was sent fly back before there blades even contacted. Natsu got up from the ground only to be sent back into it. the demon made a bow of pure purple energy with the anti sword being the center of it.

"Guildarts! Gray! get out of here this is not a fight you can handle any more.

" **Hybrid Force: Anti Wind Judgement** " arrows of wind with a light purple glow began to fire at Natsu who used speed to dodge as after images began to form making it difficult for the fused demon to hit him.

'what kind of monster is he i been doge all of the attacks yet it still feels like he hit me'

' **because he's using anti chakra and a participle hybrid force'**

'who Natsu shouted in his head surprised by the sudden voice'

'no one just death. i came to tell you that you need to stop playing you can die if you don't use your true power.'

'what do you mean' Natsu asked confuses think that he was using his real power.

'you see how he has fused both of his forces together you can do that to but if will fuse willing for you and take on it true form' Natsu mentally nodded before he felt the death mind leave his. Natsu continued to block or dodge the incoming attacks for almost another minute before it stop.

"OK lets see how this works." Natsu placed the two swords side by side as he was covered by a black and white energy. Natsu power skyrocketed as a new sword began to stick out of the energy before slicing it revealing Natsu in new actiar. the blade takes the form of a Khyber knife variation; the smaller now black blade comprises the inner part of the sword and has the handle fixed to it, while the base of the sword is slanted and the blade continues with a section jutting out from the underside as a guard, with a chain attached to it that loops over the top and attaches right before the point of the blade. Natsu's new attire consists of a shirt and pants of similar color and designs. The white shirt has a high collar with black fur at the end, and intricate galaxy blue and crimson red-colored designs on its circumference. The shirt also has long sleeves with crimson red cuffs, which have similar black fur and designs. A pair of gold ring-shaped ornaments are also decorating the upper and lower parts of each sleeve. Natsu's black pants are complimented by a pair of high boots of similar color, which have white fur at the collars as well.

On top of everything, Natsu wears a long black robe that covers his entire body. The part of his robe which covers his torso is decorated with white fur. Additionally, a pair of robes are protruding from the fur on his right back. Furthermore, the robe only has a single sleeve for his right arm. but one of his notable features is a crimson red and galaxy blue asterisk symbol on the left side of his forehead. the demon was taken back by the sudden power that so far out rank theirs that they couldn't find the end.

"does he remind you of him. yes" the demon said answering his own question as they began to fire different attacks at Natsu who slapped them away like nothing more than bugs.

"i will give you til the count of three or i will end you" even thought they knew they could never win the demon refused Natsu's offer and charged up an attack.

"fine, **Hybrid force: hand of a ruler** " Natsu brought the sword down as his crimson red and galaxy blue eyes turned black and white. faster than the eye could see Natsu's sword was by his side as pure black and white energy moved towards the demon. the attack erased everything leaving nothing but a scared ground. the demon tried every attack it had and nothing worked to stop the attack as it split him in to leaving asta and yuno one the ground as they were sucked into the books they used to fight with. Natsu watched as his attack continued to move across the land thankful that he made sure to send the attack where there was no type of life for over a thousand miles and even then in will move out into the ocean. natsu then walked over and picked up the two books before placing them with the others. natsu took a look at his clothes before he fated exiting out of his bankai. almost all of his clothes were gone but all of his wounds were healed thank to the ability of his banki when it released. after a few more minutes the other three members of the fairy guard walked out of the forest after they heard no sounds of fighting. Guildarts puted natsu on his back as the began to make there way back to villege as even he know feared natsu's power.


	22. chapter 22

people talking"

'people thinking'

"dragons/demons/gods/goddess talking"

'dragons/demons/gods/goddess thinking'

/place and/or time\\\

I do not own anything from anyone in any way.

Natsu's team just returned back to the village. there was a extra day added to there trip since Natsu was out most of the time. when they arrived they were called straight to the hokage's office. when the group walk through the door kunias and even the desk was thrown at them but thanks to Gildarts walking in first they were all safe from the attack.

"do you see all this paperwork this is because there is some kind of attack traveling across the land splitting the ocean and was said to just stop today. so who did it"

"me but it wasn't on purpose when I activated my true banki I unlocked a power only know to life and death there self. I am still weak compared to other gods but my perfected hybrid state in banki is stronger than I thought. I only used ten present of my power." normal Tsunade would be angry but for that attack to be only be ten percent was outrages how stronger can a kid be.

"it's fine know tell me what happen" Natsu pulled out a scroll labeled seven commandments before opening as the book held by Asta and Yuno appeared.

"these two make one of the seven commandments the seven strongest demons created by zeref. when there books where bounded with me I found that each demon has an ability that is not know to beheld be any human and each has either devil or god force. the strongest of them is a demon named Julius from what I have seen he uses time jutsu. something more impossible than someone using anti-chakra..."

"wait anti-chakra that is impossible" Tsunade said as Natsu began to go through hand signs.

"Demon Summoning: Demon of The Five Leaf Clover" a bright red light shined from Asta's book as it formed a ball before taking on a human from.

"this is Asta the first person to use anti-chakra. if you wouldn't mind" Asta went through a few hand signs.

"Aint-chakra: Demon-Slayer Sword" Asta pulled out the sword from book. he handed over to Natsu as he wanted to get a good look at the blade without it beginning used to try and kill him. Natsu looked over the sword and could feel the blade sucking away his chakra. Tsunade walked up to try and hold the blade but Natsu pulled it away.

"it isn't safe for anyone other than me or him to hold it. since he has no chakra he doesn't have to worry about the chakra being drained and I have borderline unlimited chakra." Tsunade nodded as Natsu returned the sword to Asta who placed it back into his book.

"and one more thing you wouldn't mind if I let them two walk around they can't do anything I that see as harmful of the village or anyone else" Tsunade sat in her seat as she thought over the pros and cons of letting the to demon move about the village.

"they can but the have to have leaf head banes and do you think there stronger enough to fight off kage level ninja" Natsu face said all she need before think over the question she asked.

"right right so can you have them watch over the village because after Orochimaru's attack we need more security." Natsu nodded as he summoned Yuno much in the same way he summoned Asta.

"OK this is the headband you need to copy" Natsu said showing the leaf symbol on the metal on his black scarf. Yuno began to pull chakra from the air as a robe appeared which covers his torso and is gold in color. The fabric has an intricate design with a similar color palette as the robe. It also has a blue-colored fur around the border of the hood and a pair of blue ropes coming from the left shoulder and connected to the gold-colored button on the right shoulder. The button keeps the robe properly in place. The leaf's insignia is positioned at the left-hand side on a small metal plate.

"is this OK lady hokage" Tsunade nodded as Yuno made a small smile.

"Yuno make me one like I had when I was with the black bulls." Yuno nodded as he pulled more chakra from the air making Asta a robe much like the one in his past life. the robe formed around Asta. The rode is black and short with gold trimming and covers the upper half of his torso. It also has a hood and a gold-colored button located at the right-hand side to hold it together, while the left-hand side displays the leaf's insignia. as a new addition both Yuno and Asta where now wearing a pouch strapped to a brown leather belt to hold their books. Asta black headband, which know has a gold-colored leaf insignia and has a red-colored four-sided star with three stitches on the back of it.

"now you can walk around wherever and if you need any money just get it out of the Dragneel-Uzumaki clan vault. no one will be there but my girlfriend Mira and my brother Naruto will be there by the end of the day you can choose a room to stay in." the two demons nodded as they jumped out of the window make the sainni tremble with anger. now she had two more people to jump out of the window when there is a perfectly good door to use. Tsunade dismissed the rest of the group but asked Natsu to stay.

"is there something you left out.."

"yes I was going to wait til everyone was gone to tell you." Natsu gave a single sign the anbu left the room.

"the other demons can be from any world. my brother held the ability of the devils and he could move from world to world. he pulled the strongest people from each world and turned them into demons given them either the power of gods or devils. making them ten times stronger. they where the weakest of the seven and still gave me a hard time it's no telling how strong the rest are. but the biggest problem is we don't even know who they are, where they are, or what they can do. this Julius man is still a unknown even though we know his power"

"how did they know about him"

"because they are all from the same world"Tsunade nodded as Natsu got ready to leave before she stopped him.

"one more thing what happen to your eyes" Natsu gave her a puzzled look before looking into a near boy mirror. what he saw shocked him one of his eyes was still crimson red but the other had turned galaxy blue.

"it seem that lady death gave me my impure hybrid eyes to that makes that the third gift"

"what gifts"

"when I was fighting Asta I almost died but lady death gave me my banki back and she also gave me the ability to summon the demons of the book of Dragneel. now my eyes" Natsu said turning from the mirror forming his shades in his hand

"so there the books of Dragneel now"

"yea just the ones that I own" Natsu walked to the window ready to leave.

"do you need me to take you to the next part of the test or are taking the regular four man anbu"

"you can go a head and ready the rounds and I'll be there soon" Natsu nodded as he jumped out of the window and as tsunade throw a kunai at him.

/forest of death tower\\\

Natsu was walking into the room where all the remanding ninjas were. they were standing in line waiting for the next test.

"so you all that's left and the only thing standing in your way of becoming a geniun could be the person next to you." Natsu said as the young ninjas began to look at all the people in the room.

"relax it's nothing to worry about the original plan was to have fight one on one but know each team will face of against me..." the stayed completely quiet as Natsu walked to the center as no one knew what to say.

"the order you will fight will be based on the time you arrived. so the last team to arrive will be the first to face me and just so you know you don't have to win to move on and even if your team wins doesn't mean you all move on...understood" all the ninjas gave their own forms of a yes as the hokage appeared with four anbu by her side.

"now that she has arrived we can begin" the teams moved to the balcony overlooking the area they were standing in as the first team readied themselves to fight.

/thirty minutes later\\\

Natsu quickly finished off the least noteworthy team and had made it to the two teams that he expected the most from team seven and the team from the sand. the team from the sand made there way down as Natsu pulled his smaller blade form the ground that he placed it in at the began of the exams. the three ninjas walked from under the balcony for there fight. the three stood as if the where just going to have a small conversion to the untrained eye but Natsu could tell that the lead ninja had no worry of getting hit as sand fell from the gourd on his back and on to the ground blow him.

"before we start I will like to know your names."the red head seemed to be mumbling something that no one else could here but Natsu used his enhanced hear. the young ninja was going on and on about have his blood and pleasing his mother.

"his name is Gaara and my name is Tamira" the girl said pointing the the mumbling red head as she pulled the fan off her back. Gaara has fair skin, green eyes, and short auburn hair; his hair is spiky and he lacks distinctive pupils or eyebrows. He's had tanuki-like black rings around his eyes. he also had the kanji for "love" carved on the left side of his forehead, which his hair is parted in order for it to be kept visible. Gaara wears a black bodysuit with an open neck, t-shirt-like sleeves, and almost full-length leggings. With this, he wears a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips. He has a wide leather band from his left shoulder to his right hip with which he carries his sand gourd and around which he wraps his forehead protector. Tamira has teal eyes and sandy blonde hair, which is gathered into four consecutive pigtails. Temari's outfit consists of a single light purple-colored, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. In addition to incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh, she also wore her black forehead protector around her neck. Natsu nodded as he turned to the last of the three.

"my name is Kankuro" Kankuro wore a Bunraku puppeteer costume; a black, baggy, full body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front. He also wears a black hood which covered his head completely, and had cat-like ears and his forehead protector on his forehead. Kankuro also sported a triangular face-paint design, which changed to a different cross-like design.

"OK I'm Natsu; now lets begin" Natsu took one step as the sand around Gaara began to block something that attacked from all angle. many of the younger ninjas didn't know what was going on since Natsu only took one step from where he started but to the hokage, ninjas with dojustus and the senseis Natsu was so fast that he left after imagines. Natsu was inches away from hitting Gaara when a gust of wind hit him sending flying as something grabbed him holding him in place.

"a sand user, a wind user, and a puppet user very interesting" Natsu said as he broke free from the puppet sending it to the feet of kankuro. Natsu vanished again this time slow enough for everyone to see him as he raced towards Tamari as she opened more of her fan allowing her to make a bigger gust of wind that Natsu cut in half before delivering a fearsome kick to her side quickly angering Gaara who moved his hand as the sand followed grabbing Natsu by the leg sending him into the air as the puppet moved above before smashing its body into his send him back towards the ground only for the recovered tamire to send a wind attack from her full opened fan send Natsu into the wall. Natsu quickly recovered before grabbing his second sword readying himself for a real battle.

"OK you two can leave but Gaara I want you to go all out with worrying about hurting her team." Gaara's face stayed neutral as Natsu gripped his swords in both hands. Natsu took off at least two times faster then he did when the battle first began losing all most everyone. sand began to move everywhere as Natsu seemed to be closing in. after a few more minutes of the jumping around Natsu appeared right in front of Gaara and kicked him into the air away from the sand before jumping into the air right behind him let lose a barrage of attacks on to the sand ninja. gaara came crashing back to the ground as the sand caught him. all over his body cracks began to appear as piaes of his face fell off.

"what is that" Naruto asked watching the fight carefully.

"it seem that this Gaara uses the sand to a shell around his body and Natsu just broke it" Kakashi said as all the sand fell to the ground to reveal a unharmed Gaara. the sand ninja normal neutral face had turn to anger as sand shout at Natsu and wrapped around him. Natsu jumped out of the sand but his left arm and right leg were still caught in the sand. Gaara formed a fist with his hand as the sand tighten around Natsu's hand and leg causing a loud crunching sound as Natsu howled in pain as Gaara from what one couldn't call a smile but more of a look a predator gives it prey when it's caught.

"how does feel to be one of mothers greatest sacrifice." Gaara asked as he wrapped Natsu in more sand.

"this mother you speak of does it keep you from sleeping, yell at all time of day and forces you to feed the sand blood" Natsu whispered as Gaara took a step back shocked that Natsu knew about his mother in that much detail.

"that's what I thought you hold the one tail" Gaara waved Natsu off as the sand covered his body completely. Gaara did the same hand motion as before but he didn't hear a loud crunch like before.

"that was close don't you think" came a voice from behind Gaara. the sand shot up around Gaara as he was kicked and sent flying into the wall as a little blood came from his mouth on to his hand. Gaara seemed to freeze with fear as he looked to the blood on his hand.

"blood...my blood" pure rage began to roll off of Gaara as the sand swirled around as he looked to where he was kicked to see a orange haired teen.

"where is Dragneel" Gaara asked as he used the sand to attack the teen who dodge all the attack.

"well I am Natsu in a since but if you want to face him he is right there" the teen pointed in the Direction Natsu was as Gaara moved his attack to Natsu who was still recovering from the last attack. the sand move at a faster speed than earlier as it was inches away from Natsu.

" that enough he is happy with your skills..."

"...now sleep" all in the same moment a pair of crimson red sharingan as well as a pair of galaxy blue sharingan glowed as the room was covered in flame turning the sand to glass as Gaara fell to the ground. when the dust cleared three people stood in the arena. ichigo, END and Natsu who leg and arm was healed.

"I think that was a little to much" said ichigo as he looked to the glass around the room.

"a little to much, since when could you use flames, what is wrong with you two they're kids" asked Natsu visablely panicked by the new development.

"lady death did say you had a lot to learn about your zanpakutos didn't she..." Natsu gave a small nodded as END continued

"..well one of the things is learning how to use my power. whenever you use us you only tap into ichigo's power and not mine. I... we are the demon of flames so even without your dragon style you can still use fire attack" Natsu nodded as his two spirit walked into his body becoming one again as a small wave of chakra was sent out shattering the glass. some medical ninjas ran in picking up the unconscious Gaara as he motioned for the last group jumped down from above. Sakura placed herself behind the two each one moved into the own fighting style. Natsu nodded for them to begin as Naruto shoot of pulling a kunia from his bag with Sasuke close behind. the two quickly had Natsu on his toes dodge all kinds of kicks and punches. Naruto brought his fist saright to the side of his face only for Natsu to catch it as Saskue tried to kick him in the stomach and as if second nature Natsu used his leg to block it.

"you know better than anyone its going to take more than basic combo and academy fighting skills to take me down." Natsu said as the two boys grew as small grin on the face and jumped back as Sakura brought a fist covered in chakra down on Natsu placing him in a crater as Naruto and Sasuke began to go through hand signs.

" **Wind Style: Fox Kings Howl** "

" **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu** " the two attack quirky combined forming a flaming fox that raced at the crater Natsu and Sakura where in. Naruto quickly vanished and grabbed her before appearing where he was seconds ago. Naruto quickly made a clone as they both pulled out a scroll before pushing chakra into pulling out a basic sword. the two clones and Sasuke turned around and block they each block a attack from Ichigo Natsu and END. Sasuke was quickly overed power by END as the kunia snapped under the force of the zanpakuto naruto somehow made a third clone that saved Sasuke as they forced natsu and his zanpakuto spirits back. the two spirits vanished as natsu flashed through hand signs. his smaller blade was wrapped in orange flames.

" **Fire Style: Fire Demon Sword Horn** " to naruto's shock Natsu throw the blade leaving no time for him to doge forcing him to use the fly thunder god technique. there was a visible shock from everyone in the other than the former team chaos and tsunade. naruto reapered moments later above of natsu bringing down a new sword that Natsu quickly blocked. Naruto was forced back landing beside Sasuke. Naruto moved his sword to his side showing that it was completely covered in bandages.

"Sasuke it time to show off all our hard work" the Uchiha nodded as a seal appeared on Naruto blade as the bangles unraveled.

" **Seal Release: Kitsune** " the sword glow a bright orange before revealing itself. Kitsune is a golden orange sword with trims of galaxy blue and is evenly balanced.. It has a golden orange hilt connected to a hand guard that shape like a fox with it nine tails dropping down on the right side. Attached to this elongated area of the hand-guard is part of Kitsune's blade so as to better aid Naruto in retaining his grip on the sword when it is being used. The blade is completely golden orange like the rest of the sword and the said blade is outlined in galaxy blue. In the design a small fox is emblazoned on the flat of the blade, just beneath the tip. Natsu also took notice to the five seals on the sword.

"so me watch you got brother" Natsu said as Naruto pasted the basic sword to Sasuke as the two of them shoot off at natsu as the three swords meet in the middle.


	23. chapter 23

people talking"

'people thinking'

"dragons/demons/gods/goddess talking"

'dragons/demons/gods/goddess thinking'

/place and/or time\\\

I do not own anything from anyone in any way. and there will kind of be avengers end game spoilers if you have not yet watched it.

Natsu was quickly forced back by the two as his fixed his grip on his sword. before he could move Naruto shoot off towards him. Natsu moved some chakra into the blade as it glowed galaxy blue.

" **Gods Force: Divine Slash** " an attack of pure force raced towards Naruto as one of the seals on his blades surface glowed. Naruto flashed through a few hand signs before slashing the ground as was ripped up it began to surround Kitsune. When he was right in front of the attack Naruto move Kitsune in front of his self showing that the earth now formed a shield with Kitsune as the center of the power.

" **Earth Style: Kitsune Shield** " Naruto took the full force of the attack as it slow pushed him back before the Gods Force infused attack shattered the shield but Naruto quickly focused his chakra into the blade unknowingly adding Gods Force to the mix. The attack was sliced in half sending it to either side of his team as Kitsune meet with zangetsu before it was broke in two from the power left on zangetsu from Natsu's last attack.

" you know better than anyone that no normal blade can stand up against zangetsu"

"then that a good thing that Kitsune isn't a normal blade" naruto said as he flipped over Kitsune showing a few more seals on it. one glowed as the blade began to reform.

"you see I place more than just elemetal seals on Kitsune but also a repair seal along with..." naruto quickly throw Kitsune towards Natsu who dodge it but his face change to one of shock when he realized what other seal was placed on the sword. Naruto vanished in a flash of orange before appearing above Natsu as Kitsune was covered in fire. Natsu quickly switched places with the zangetsu stuck in the wall causing Naruto's attack to strike the ground. the moment his feet touched the wall Natsu shoot himself at Naruto as there blades met Sasuke took this chance to strike but inches away from Natsu's face the smaller zangetsu glowed before END formed hold his and natsu blade. Sasuke was quickly pushed back as Natsu took hold of the smaller blade before a wave of fire was set at Sasuke who quickly dodged before he began to flash through hand signs as Naruto broke off from Natsu before finishing his own hand signs.

" **Water Style: Fox Queens Tears** " a black cloud formed above the ring as black rain fell from the sky. Naruto quickly stopped Sasuke from use his jutsu much to Sakura confusion.

"Sakura I need you to stay out of the way where you are know you only help when we fight as a team but right know we need to fight Natsu separately unison attacks won't work." Sakura nodded as Sasuke passed Naruto back his sword.

"I guess we're showing off from here" Sasuke said as he activated his fully evolved saringan shifting from the basic academy stance to the Uchiha fighting stance.

"it took me longer than I hoped but I did it I finally have one of my kekkei genkai ." Naruto closed his eyes before opening them again. the room was completely quiet as naruto's pupil change to a black circle with a plus sign in the middle. none of the younger ninjas other than sasuke knew what this dojutsu was.

"the namikaze dojutsu. the seal copying eye. any seal you have seen can be copied and placed on any surface the user looks at" Natsu said as he removed his sades activating his sharingan before his two blades began to glow as crimson red and galaxy blue energy covered him before vanishing. showing his incomplete banki.

"I've been putting force into these two since we returned and they finally returned to full power so now I am going to end this part of your test and I want the following people to come down here Naruto and Sasuke stay down here Sakura go back up there." Sakura nodded before walking into the hall. as Natsu moved his attention to the rest of the geniun he saw above him.

"Shino, Kankuro, Temari, Garra, Shikamaru, Neji" as Natsu list off the genuie they jumped from the stand all standing beside Naruto and Sasuke who had yet to let their guard down.

" if you eight had to fight me right as a group and win to be promoted would you do it" Naruto and Sasuke knew the other's anwer so they turned to the others to see what they wanted. only for shikamaru to speak.

"i'm pretty sure that all of us from the leaf would fight and from want I can tell they would do where they need to pass so everyone may work together to fight you but as for winning i notice the whole time you never activated activated the second stage of the saringan nor did you use your war fan to reflect any element justus. then it the fact that you never used any element attacks other then the on fire attack but it seem you can only do it with the smaller blade. so if my analysis is right with the number advantage we may be able to win if the sand ninjas agree to work with us" shikamaru said looking to the sand ninjas for there anwer.

"if that what we need to past" temari said speaking for her team.

"then it will be an all out fight you eight vs me" Natsu said as he appeared in front of them as he swung his sword forcing the group to doge. Naruto quickly scan over the team he was fighting with placing seals on them. knowing that the only thing that would let them win would be him or Garra. Naruto knew that they would be the ace in the hole. one of the seals on Kitsune glow as the it was covered in flames. Naruto dodged an attack from Natsu but let tip of the flaming Kitsune touch the anbu before he burst into flames. Natsu fell to the ground recovering from the sudden attack.

" **Fox Queen's Tears** is a highly flammable rain. you never took notice to it and forget it had yet to dry when we started this." Naruto said as he sent Natsu flying towards Garra who quickly covered Natsu in sand but the moment he was covered the sand was blasted apart by black and white energy.

" **Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu** " Natsu was now standing in his full bankai with two hooded figures standing behind him holding a sword identical to his. there was a calming energy flow across the room but it was quickly followed by an energy that put fear in even the most war harden ninjas.

'what is this feeling. is this what his new bankai can do.' Tsunade thought as the room stayed quiet as Natsu turned to the two figures.

"Ichigo, END is that you" he asked as the two teen removed there hoods showing there new formes. Ichigo now had black markings on the left side of his face and a crimson red sharingan was shown with a horn coming from his head. while his right side stayed the same but has a galaxy blue sharingan.

"it seem some of your devils force fused with me allowing me to reach a level in my power I haven't reached since a war I fought so long ago when I lost my hollow powers." Ichigo said as Natsu turned to END. who was covered in dragon scale all over his body. but one half was galaxy blue while the other was crimson red with sharingan to match

"it seem when you reach perfect hybrid state we become incomplete hybrids" END said as Natsu agreed with him.

"see that some new things have come to light the part of the test is over and you will move on to the final. the rest will be explain see you in three months" Natsu said as he exited bankai with Ichigo and END vanishing in galaxy blue/ crimson red energy appearing on the roof of the building before placing his blades as a mask shaped like a dragon head formed in his hand as the rest of the anbu appeared as they all vanished with the two kage who were watching the matches.

/ hokage tower\\\

"is the council really going to allow this " Natsu asked sitting on the edge of the hokage desk.

"there really isn't a choice if you fell that your new power is that dangers if you don't train with it." lord third said from the chair in front of the desk.

"sensei is right for now go with naruto and Jiraiya for the month then we can see what happens with your power." Tsunade said as she turn to the village see the two newest ninjas stand in front of the window watching the village.

"ok but I will leave Yuno and Asta along with Blade here just in case. I don't really trust lullaby or Delera just yet" the anbu captain said as he pulled out a scroll before summoning blade who vanished as quickly as he appeared.

"he still really only like people when he fights them so he still has some room to grow" Natsu said with a chuckle and his signature grin as he place the scroll back where it belonged as he walked towards the window.

"I heard you and Jiraiya had a little conversation before you left" Tsunade said as there was a sharp breath from Natsu.

"if you don't want to talk about you don't have to" the hokage said as she saw the pained look on Natsu's face.

"don't worry about it but I need you to know that i'm not heading out with Naruto and the perv i'll meet up with them in about week I need to go follow a lead about one of the seven commandments and I going to kings world to take part in one of his event in this thing he called the grand magic games." the young hybrid said before jumping out the window to get the things he need for the trip.

"who is this King person young Natsu spoke of Tsunade." the third hokage asked as they watched Natsu jump across the buildings heading to his and Naruto shared clan compound.

"you know how he is something like a god..." the old hokage nodded as she continued.

"well there are different world some like ours and some no where near. worlds with vampires and wolves. in three of these worlds that i know of there is three more Natsu each different but powerful in there own right one of them goes by the the name king so they don't get confuse" Tsunade explained with the old hokage only nodding not really knowing what to say when given the information that such things are real.

/natsu's pov\\\

Natsu was on his way out of the compound when he was stopped by Sasuke.

"Natsu sensei do you know where Naruto is" he asked.

"he's in side getting ready for the trip"Natsu answered as he point Sasuke to where Naruto was. before he vanished leave Saskue and his brother alone.

" **it seem lord END is stronger than we thought** " a man masked in darkness said from his thorne at the head of a round table with six other chair with one beanging empty.

" **to take down Yuno and Asta is no easy task even for most of us** " said the second man rising from his sit moving into the light.

" **well I guess you'll have to handle him...Rin** " the man said as the others in the group nodded before vanishing leaving the now named Rin in the room. Rin has messy, jet-black hair that sweeps down on his pale skin and intense blue eyes. rin was exhibiting a number of physical traits that hint at his demonic nature in his human form such as prominent canine teeth, slightly pointed ears, and a long, black, fur-tufted tail. Rin's wardrobe consisted of a simple blue hoodie over a crimson red T-shirt and a pair of black jeans with chains on the side, giving the impression of a rebellious nature. He was also seen wearing a black jacket with big pockets and various decorations on it and a fingerless pair of black gloves.

" **I guess I can watch for now and wait to the best moment to strike** " Rin said to himself before vanishing in blue flames

Natsu was racing through the forest towards the mountains where the demon was last spotted. it had been been four days since he left the village and he's was sure that the demon would be long gone but he would at least get an idea of its power. he was at least another mile out but he could see blue flames as far out as the eye could see.

"it attacked a week ago but the flames are still burning and it's not either of the asterum" Natsu said out loud before END voiced his opinion.

'this is the power of satan a lower devil of fire who even named on of his sons lucifer to have more glory. let me out I will eat the flames so they don't do any more damage" with that end was released from his blade and began to devour the flames in a matter of moments they were gone.

"ok lets go I know what power he has and it's almost time for me to go to Kings world Stark should be here soon" as if on cue a crimson red and gold metal began to form making a portal. as a man in a camo black and crimson red bootcut tracksuit (Infinity War outfit) walked though. this man was-

 ** _Devil of Creation and holder of the Infinity Stones_**

 ** _Tony Stark_**

" **are ready to go Sage** " Tony asked with Sage given a quick nodded as the portal opened up.

" **Lord Life and Lady Death said they will be watching so there give you your crowns back for the power boost** " Natsu nodded as chakra was pulled from the air forming new clothes. as he jumped through the portal. when he emerged he found himself falling to the ground with three more portal opening with his three counterparts joined him each dawning the same outfit with there own style.


	24. chapter 24

people talking"

'people thinking'

"dragons/demons/gods/goddess talking"

'dragons/demons/gods/goddess thinking'

/place and/or time\\\

I do not own anything from anyone in any way.

/GMG stadium\\\

"with Mermaid Heel taking the win over Saber Tooth that the end of the battle portion of the events. the final event for today wi..." befor the man could finish four meteor like object crashed into the ground creating four craters as a dust cloud covered the view as Miras voice was heard.

" today will one of the biggest events to ever take place from across time and space we have the four strongest dragon slayer to ever be born. we have from this Earthland the Elemental Phoenix, the number one Wizard Saint, and Fairy Tail Guild Master: King Natsu Dragneel..." the smoke cleared to show King. He was now wears an open-collared, one-sleeved long overcoat version of his original waistcoat, which is instead tucked in and zipped. The sleeve covers King's left arm with a faux leather crimson red and galaxy blue armband, leaving his Fairy Tail mark, as well as his entire right arm, consequently exposed. King continues wearing Igneel's scarf and retains the same lower clothing. He now wears his wristband on his right wrist on his back was the Wizard Saint seal and his sleeve had a crimson red and galaxy blue elemental design.

"next from an Earthland where Wizard Saints mean nothing next to the Six Destroyers of Fairy Tail. We have the Fairy of Energy the King of Energy, the Energy Destroyer: Destroyer Natsu Dragneel..." the smoke cleared some more to show Destroyer in a similar outfit with the same color scheme as King but on the back was a different symbol which many thought was the seal for the Destroyers of Fairy Tail and on his arm was a dragon wrapping around it.

"next from an Earthland where Fairy Tail leads the kingdom we have the dragon of all: God Natsu Dragneel..." the smoker was cleared blocking only one lone figure as God was presented in the same out as his other two counterparts but on his back was a seal similar to the Wizard Saint but had the Fairy Tail mark at its center this was the seal for his worlds royalty. his arm had seven key that King took notice to as his entire outfit was littered with all kinds of elemental designs.

"and final not from an Earthland but from a place called the Elemental Nations we have the Black Swordsman, the Black Dragon, the Second Sage: Sage Natsu Dragneel" all the smoke cleared to show Sage in the same outfit as the others with an added cape with the kanji for black dragon on it. the sleeve had three people on it with the elements forming above them. the second difference was the twelve black orbs behind him. the Natsus gave their signer grin before setting their fist a light.

"it's been awhile but I'm fired up" they said as the arena glowed a light galaxy blue showing that Strange had finished his part.

"seeing that these crowns have given us access to most of our power Dr.Strange has put a barrier to protect everyone from our fight so this is a no holds fight let's see how far we can go" King said as they placed their crowns on their heads before moving into their own fighting style. the four shoot off at each other with Sage going through a series of hand signs as his fist was set ablaze. the other three Natsu's quickly followed suit and set the fist on fire as all four meet in the center.

"seems I am the only one who doesn't use elemental powers " Destroyer said as his crimson red flame like energy flared force the other three back.

" **Devils Force: Energy Dragon Roar** " a blast of crimson red energy raced towards the other three Natsu's. Sage saw God throw a dagger and vanshided in a bolt of lighting out of the corner of his eye reminding him of Naruto's Flying Thunder God Technique. King turned into pure lighting before move away from the attack.

" I guess it's show time" Sage said as one of his orbs changed into his Zanpakuto as he covered it in galaxy blue energy.

" **Gods Force: Divine Slash** " the two attacks clashed with Sage's attack quickly overpowered Destroyers splitting it in half Destroyer placed two fingers to his head before vanishing.

"why can't I do anything like that" Sage complained as he flashed through some hand signs.

" **you can you idot**..." END said from with in Sage's mind.

" **and don't use shadow clones activate your Rinnegan just long enough to us Limbo** " Ichigo add as Sage's eyes changed for a brief moment as his counter parts where set flying into one another by some invisible force.

"Now" Sage said as two of the black orbs moved to either hand before bursting into flames or wind.

" **Wind Style: Sky Dragon Rasengan Shuriken, Fire Style: Fire Dragon Blazing Rasengan Shuriken** " the two attack as a dome of flames formed before slowly expanding.

" **you idiots** " Strange yelled as he created more runes to block the attack the was slowly expanding.

" **let me help you out Strange** " the god turned to find Tony walking out of his portal with his Infinity Gault on. the god nodded as the devil went to work. red, blue and purple stones appeared in front of him as armor appeared around his hand with places for each stone forming.

" **isn't that a little overboard** " Strange asked as the blue stone glowed and the entire stadium was moved to a wide open field as the red and purple stone glowed and the field became the stadium increasing the size making it ten times bigger than it originally was with the runes stranger made turning purple.

" **you know better then anyone with these three nothing is over bored** "

/stadium\\\

the dome of fire stopped growing as a slurping noise was heard from within.

" **makes since that your counterparts can eat elements especially fire** " END said with Sage nodding in agreement.

"there one way to fix that" Sage flashed through hand signs as his Mangekyou Sharingan activated.

" **Fire Style: Fire Dragon Amaterasu Roar** " Sage let loose a roar of black flames from his mouth. Sage deactivated his Sharingan and watched as the original flames were burned away by the black ones as the other three Nastu's could be heard screaming in pain before each of there magic skyrocketed and the flames were pushed out in all directions.

"that was quite the combo..." King said as everyone's power vanished.

"and flames the burn away flames..." Destroyer said with surprise in his voice.

"and not even a slayer of my level can eat them" God add as he requiped a key into his hand.

"Lucifer told us that you were stronger than us but can you stand to all three of us at the same time" King said as a light shined in his hand before he requiped his Zanpakuto

" **Energy Dragon King: Hybrids Blade** " Destroyer's arm become covered in a crimson red and galaxy blue energy that formed into a blade.

" **Gate of the Seven Deadly Sins: Dragon Sin of Wrath: Sacred Treasure** " there was a visible shock from Elizabeth seeing someone else using her power in such an advanced way. She had yet to learn how to use her Star Dress and he could use their Sacred Treasure with a burst of speed Sage was faced with his counter parts bringing their blades down over him. Another of the black orbs changed into his biggest Zangetsu blocking the other three blades.

" **Natsu these orbs do whatever you think try turning them all into me** " Ichogo said from Sage's mindscape. Sage did as told as all the orbs changed into matching blades that moved to either side of him almost forming a pair of wings.

"now I'm fired up" Sage said as his eyes turned crimson red and galaxy blue like his counterparts were now before he flashed through some hand signs as two shadow clones formed each taking four swords before they raced towards their target. the original jumped to attack Destroyer who blocked with his energy blade. he tried to us his second blade only form a second energy blade to form blocking it before Sage could do anything else a burst of energy came from Destroyer send Sage flying. the energy became wilder with Destroyer voice becoming louder as his hair shot up before crimson red and galaxy blue highlight became visablem.

"to force me into this state this early in the fight is an embarrassment but it marked this as the end for you" Destroyer said as he rasedied his palm into the as galaxy blue/crimson red disc formed in his hand.

" **Hybrids Force: Destructo Disc Barrage** " Destroyer began to throw the discs and sage was forced to defend. Sage was slowly pushing forward when he felt the memories of his clones flooded his mind as god and king appeared above him his eyes morphed into the Sharingan. he made eye contact with them forcing them into a Genjutsu as he moved to his mind scape to review the new forms of his counterparts.

" **what are y..**."

"not now Ichigo I needed to check something" as Sage spoke two projections appeared show his clones fighting God and King. his clones had quickly overpowered his counterparts but in the same manner as Destroyer they released a burst of energy. Kings hair grew longer and was now pure black with galaxy blue and crimson red highlights. God's hair had also got longer but was fluctuating between galaxy blue and crimson red along with his clothes both seem to have elemental power infused with gods force and devils force.

" **Natsu they broke out of the Genjutsu** " Ichigo informed Sage as he left the mindscape to be faced with two fist covered in a mix of galaxy blue and crimson red flame. as the fist came closer Sage's eyes began to change as he activated his Rinnegan

" **Hybrid Force: Almighty Push** " the two fists were blocked by an invisible force before they were sent flying.

" **Natsu that thing you had me working on is done this is a one time thing thought and you only have five minutes.** " END spoke as sage eyes moved to his counterpart who began to let out waves of gods and devils force.

"I came here when I could be training to help those who I thought was a friend but it seems you three are on some power trip to prove your stronger than me" Sage spoke with venom in his voice.

" we have trained since day one your nothing but a delusional brat who has yet to see the full power of a dragon." King spoke as a pillar of light covered each of the three hybrids. when it cleared each where in there own dragon form. the power rolling of the three was greater than anything ever seen on Earthland but was quickly washed away when Sage began to release his power. his eyes turned pure black before his pupils formed again but they were a dark blue with black and white veins becoming visible in his eyes. his body turned the same blue as his eyes as it was covered in black and white dracione markings. the blades behind him changed colors the six to his left turned white with black markings match the ones on his body while the six on his right turned black with the same markings being white.

"I have always fought with both hands tied behind my back but what happen if one of those hands are set loose" sage asked as he stared back at the dragon who self-consciously took a step back.

"you speak as if this is not your full power" Destroyer said as the most deserving grin formed on Sages face.

"because this is not the full power of my true hybrid state combined with the small amount of power was able to take from a hibernating Acnologia and I have yet to truly achieve my full body susanoo along with this or the power of the other tailed beast so the is only a part of my power but enough to beat you" the chakra around Sage began to expand before forming into a dragon. the blades began to grow before the chakra wrapped around them turning them into the bones of the dragons wings.

"it's a shame I won't reach this stage of my power at least a thousand years. Lady Death really wanted a show to let us use power from our futuer" Sage said out loud as Stark appeared inside the chakra dragon.

" **no she gave you your power to put these three in there place in order for you to win the upcoming war they need to see you as there better and leader you are meant to lead not only the hybrids but the future generation because you are the first of the Ome...** " before the devil could finish he vanished in a swirl of black energy. Sage didn't have time to question anything as his counter parts took to the sky. there voices boomed as they spoke.

" **Hybrids Force: Energy Dragon King Pillar** "

" **Hybrids Force: Fire Dragon King Pillar** "

" **Hybrids Force: Sky Dragon King Pillar** " a pillar of galaxy blue and crimson red energy, wind and fire shot up from the ground turning into an energy inferno covering Sage but his counter parts didn't stop there as they flew higher into the air before taking a deep breath.

" **Hybrid Force: Elemental Dragon King Roar** "

" **Hybrid Force: Dragon God Roar** "

" **Hybrid Force: Energy Dragon King Roar** " as the roars combined with the pillar causing it to expand and covering the aere from view. the three dragons hovered above the smoke as a burst of wind removed the smoke.

"it's a shame you can only use the simple hybrid. the true force is the power of the divine and demonic" as Sage spoke white and blue energy covered his left wing and black blue energy covered his right wing.

" **True Hybrids Force: Demonic Chaos Dragon Divine Wing Attack** " the attack quickly connected with the three dragons being crushed between it and the barrier. when the attack cleared the three had been forced out of there dragon forms and where on one knee just barely stay counctions.

"good know you know whos your better is" Sage said as the energy vanished as he fell to the ground. moments before he touched the ground a black portal open below him.

" **my sweet little Om..** "

" **Mother, Lucifer just... oh i'm sorry i didn't know you had Sage with you** " Gabriel said noticing his mother setting on the bed with Sage's head in her lap.

" **it's fine honey did you watch the fight** "

" **yea, to think someone I train turns out like that** " Gabriel said with his head hanging down disappointment clear in his voice.

" **my sweet baby boy you will do great it doesn't matter how the other three turn out as long Sage continue on his path that's why he doesn't have any gods or devils watching over. he will be the greatest of any god or devil he will lead the final generation and at the end of all this I am going to send him to help All Might**."

" **your..** "

" **yes that version will be the first of the last** "

" **and what about Stark** "

" **tell him to remember that this is not the Avengers and to not tell my people anything without my permission** " Gabriel nodded before exiting the room leaving his mother alone.

" **your going to stay here and train tell the second part of the exams** " Lady Death said aloud to a sleeping sage as she stroked Sage's pink locks.


	25. chapter 25

people talking"

'people thinking'

"dragons/demons/gods/goddess talking"

'dragons/demons/gods/goddess thinking'

/place and/or time\\\

I do not own anything from anyone in any way.

It had been almost a week since Natsu battled his counter parts and in that week Life and Death had him go past his limits everyday. Today was going to be his last day in Lifes and Deaths world that he learned was called the unseen.

"you have learned to activate both of stages of your banki at will but have yet to understand how dangers your true hybrids state Banki is you are the only one who has both me and my wifes force it's not as strong as ours because we have had billions of years of using it but you have something we don't" Life spoke before realizing that Natsu was not listening and had entered his mind scape. Life had gained a psychotic grin one would only expect from Death herself with a snap of his fingers Natsu was covered in a white energy and vanished.

"Life why did you do that" Death said appearing in front of him.

"if we are going to retire that idot needs to get it together" Life said with Death not really agreeing with his methods but this was his time to train the hybrid so she just huffed before storming off.

/two weeks later\\\

"I don't care if he's Life he can't just drop me off in another world for two weeks and then he didn't even come get me he just teleported me in my sleep who does that." Natsu said as his sentences began to run on to each other. The hybrid had been complaining for the past three hour to Tsunade on how Life dropped him in some other world for the past two weeks and he was unable to leave.

"Natsu calm down it's not like you can change it now and he is Life." Natsu realize the hokages words where true so Natsu comed himself before turning his thoughts to the exams.

"Your right I'm going to go check on Naruto before the exams" Natsu said before moving towards the window.

"He's not here him and Sasuke are still out with Jiraiya and Kakashi"

"Isn't the test starting in hour"

"Yes so you need to get ready and use the door" regardless of what Tsunade said Natsu jumped through the window landing on a building as Yuno and Asta appeared on either side of him. They exchanged a few words before they went their separate ways.

/three hour later\\\

When the test began three hours ago and both Naruto and Sasuke were still missing. They had moved back the test because of the clans the where from but there was no getting out of it now if one of them didn't show up in the next few seconds they were going to kicked from the exams. Natsu was going to remove them from the exams when an orange blur came pass him. Natsu think the gods which was still weird seeing that he was one of them.

"The next match will be Naruto uzumaki-namikaze son if fourth hokage and Neji Hyuga son of Hyuga side branch leader" there was a silence that covered the stadium at the claim that Naruto was the son of the fourth hokage and not many believed it until both Tsunade and the third hokage confirmed it.

"No wonder they allowed you to be late but fate chose me to be your final opponent in this exam hokage son or not you will lose"

"Save the fate speech for someone who cares. you are no threat to me only them." Naruto said as he looked up at Garra. Natsu signal for them to start as Neji activated his Byakugan.

"there is nothing these eyes can't see" Neji said as Naruto's face turned to one of disappointment.

"to think someone as smart as you knows so little about his own power"

"what are you talking about" Neji asked as Naruto's eyes turned a light galaxy blue

"there are a total of three great Dojutsus the Byakugan, the Rinnegan, and the Sharingan but unknown to many there's a fourth so rare that it was lost to time the seal copying eye. all powerful but there is one above that the eyes of the Devils and Gods the origin of all dojutsu but if one was to fuse those with one of the four great dojustu" Neji looked puzzled give Naruto the signal to explain further.

"Natsu has not only an eye of a god but also one of a devil and he blocked or countered everyone of your attacks but not once did his use his sharingan with the two eyes" Naruto said as Neji realized what he meant.

"but that has nothing to do with you. your Dojutsu want stand against mine" Neji declared as he moved into a different stance that gained the attention of the Hyuga clan head.

'incomplete or not mortal eyes won't stand against the eyes of a god' Natsu thought as he watched Naruto move into a stance he remembered seeing in some of the scrolls from the fourth hokage.

" you have no idea what i truly capable of i was ranked number two in our class, so give me a gloires fight to see how has the greater eyes the Hyuga or the Namikaze." Naruto's eyes turned pure galaxy blue before a white cross formed as a circle formed right behind it. Neji made the first move jumping at Naruto who vanished when Neji's palm was inches away from him.

"to slow" Naruto spoke from behind Neji who spinned around hitting Naruto who was a clone.

"Neji" Naruto spoke from all as kunai were thrown at him from all directions before turning into galaxy blue energy.

"the Byakugan can see chakra so when someone uses a jutsu there chakra flares but with my dojutsu place seal on anything without chakra until i activate the seal much like the sharingan once your caught in its eye site its over" everything faded to black as cheers from the crowd was heard. Neji slowly opened his eyes as light began to flood them once again.

"what happen" he asked as he saw Naruto standing over him

"I put you and the crowd under a genjutsu so you had a fight with me so they think I came close to losing but in reality you lost because you were unable to fight after five minutes of being under my genjutsu." Naruto explained as he helped the Hyuga up off the ground. Neji stared at Naruto before turning around leave clearly angry by the way he was defeated by Naruto. Naruto was going to head up to the viewing stands when he was sent flying into a wall.

"who.." Naruto reaped his body from the wall shouting before he came face to face with Natsu glowing crimson red and galaxy blue eyes.

"where have you been for the past three hours" Nastu said clearly angered by his brother being late.

"where have I been; where you been the past month." Naruto asked as Natsu looked to the ground for a moment before remembering it wasn't his fault he wasn't there.

"you couldn't have been that worried since you took Sasuke with you" Natsu said as he turned his back.

"he came so you could train him. you have a better grip on the sharingan than Kakishi" Naruto countered as mixed emotions flashed across his face before he finally spoke.

"I spent the first week tracking one of the commandments and had to go to do a favor for my counterpart that end with hybrid council turning it into a coup. I defeated them before passing out from using too much chakra and Lady Death got me and took me to unseen which is their world. I stayed there for a week before Lord Life dropped me in Lord Steven's world and I was there for two weeks before Lord Life just teleported me back here" Natsu said as different reactions moved across his face. Naruto was going to respond before Natsu stopped him.

"now is not the time to talk about this just go up with everyone else" Naruto nodded before taking his leave. Natsu was going to move to the second round when a swirl of leaves formed in the center of the stadium. Natsu mentaly cursed his luck as Kakashi and Sasuke appeared.

"are we late" Kakashi asked as he gave a classic one eye smile.

"of course you are cyclops" Kakashi made a hurt face while holding his heart.

"can we get on with this" Saskue said ending their conversation. Natsu huffed before looking to the redhead sand ninja. who turned walking into the hallway. Kakashi vanished leaving Natsu and Sasuke alone.

"it's been a month your better have some new tricks" Natsu said as he turned to his old student.

"oh you'll be surprised at what i can now do" Sasuke said looking up to the anbu before his eyes flashed crimson red catching natsu off guard.

"thats.."

"you are no longer the devil of this world and there needs to be a replacement"

"devil or not you still have to face a tail beast who is on the same level as us even without a force" Natsu said giving some wisdom to his old student who was getting ready to fight the host of the one tails.

"and your going to have a harder fight then I did since I fixed the seal and got them to really communicate" Sasuke face had changed a lot since he started dating Naruto he started show a lot more emotions and right now he was calculated. the Uchiha was taking in every word Natsu was saying.

"thanks" Sasuke said as Garra came into view. the two teens moved to their starting places as Natsu switched places with another jonin before heading down a tunnel. as a light shined and his spirits formed following behind him with Yuno, Asta, and Blade appearing a few seconds later.

"I don't know where but that snakes here. we need to prepare for a battle. Blade guard the main gate anything thing or one that enters stop it. Ichigo takes the east and Etherious take the west, Yuno and Asta your with me. Blade I am sending anbu's new weapon unit lead by anbu cat to help you. Ichigo I'm sending the anbu's attack unit lead by anbu demon to help you and the inferno unit lead by anbu lion to help Etherious." as Natsu spoke white feathers began to fall from the sky.

"its begins" the group split heading to their assigned place. Natsu exited the tunnel to find Sasuke on the ground with his eyes crimson red with his sharingan activated in front of Garra who left eye was yellow with a cross design showing he had started to use the one tails power. Naruto had jumped from the stands place himself between Gaara and Sasuke who had a hole in his right shoulder and arm along with one in his left leg before Naruto or Natsu's team could attack Gaara's siblings jumped down grabbing him before vanishing thanks to a larger explosion in the hokages stands.

"I need to get to Lady Tsunade. Asta help break the genjutsu on everyone Yuno come with me." Natsu was going to jump to where Tsunade was when an anbu agent appeared next to him.

"Captain dragon the elders told me to give this to you and want are your orders" the hawk mask wearing anbu said/asked as he pulled out a mask that Natsu took before crushing it.

"tell them old wind bags that I told them I said i'll wear my own mask and I will only going to where it when i am ready..." the anbu nodded as Natsu continued.

"send the weapons unit to the main gate the inferno unit to the west and the attack unit to the east. I want demon, cat and lion to lead there units." the anbu nodded before vanishing leaving Natsu who formed the mask END wore when ever he gained control of his body. Natsu looked towards where Tsunade was to find a purple barrier around the building.

"that's where that snake is" Natsu said out loud he looked back to Naruto and Sasuke who were fully healed thanks to Sakura.

"team seven follow Gaara and his team, make sure he does not release the one tail and above all else be careful he is control the full power of the one tail." Natsu spoke as team seven nodded before turning to leave.

"yo Sasuke" Natsu called out before the team left. Sasuke turn to see Natsu tossing him a scroll.

"that's something for you and Naruto" the Uchiha nodded and place the scroll into his pouch before following his team leader.

"ok lets go" Yuno and Natsu jumped up to the roof of the building the barrier was on. the Dragneel's crimson red and galaxy blue eyes glowed under the mask as he took a closer look at want was going on inside the barrier he notice at each corner there was a sound ninja who seemed to be holding up the barrier and to his shook he saw a full grown forest behind them.

'this can't be possible' Natsu thought. there was only one person he knew who could create something like that and if he's right he needs to get in there now. Natsu grabbed his blades that he covered in chakra but moments before he launched his attack he heard Tsunade's voice.

"anbu dragon stop" Natsu turned his head to the hokage.

"that won't work you have to get rid of one of them and then you need some as powerful as Gildarts' crush style" natsu placed his swords on his back as he motioned for Yuno to attack. the demons book moved in front of him as the wind picked up.

"there is no way to attack them from here" Tsunade informed the two as the wind formed a tornado not outside the barrier but inside.

"for a normal ninja yes but remember Yuno is not from this world and in his world there is a skill called manga skin but that's just the beginning there are a few that have elevated the skill and turned it into what's called manga zone allowing him to create any attack with in his zone. thanks to his gods force the zone was increased but was weakened because it is powered by chakra but since he's been training in the past month and has full control of it once again paired with my increase in power his manga zone covers the entire leaf plus some." Tsunade watched as Yuno flashed through hand signs.

" **Wind Style: Rising Tornado** " a tornado appeared inside the barrier below one of the ninjas throwing them in to the forest. the barrier was still up but Natsu could tell it was weakened without the sound ninja.

"but how are you going to take down the barrier" the hokage asked unable to see the grin on the anbu's face thanks to the mask. Natsu began to flash through hand signs as he finished shocked appeared on the hokages face.

"you can't be serious..." before she could finish Yuno grabbed her jumping off the roof.

"we need to move Lord Natsu said if who he thinks in there it can get messy so he wants me to catch with team seven to help and when Asta is done he'll catch up" as the demon spoke he was almost blown off course when Natsu released his attack. Yuno stopped to put the hokage down as a few anbu appeared.

"get her to safety and take her nowhere near the east or west anbu dragons servants are facing three snake summons on both sides" the anbu nodded before taking the hokage away seconds later Asta appeared beside Yuno.

"he's here"

"I know Asta we need to deal with and hope team seven can handle the one tail." with that the two demons left in the direction of the most dangerous attacker at this moment.


	26. chapter 26

people talking"

'people thinking'

"dragons/demons/gods/goddess talking"

'dragons/demons/gods/goddess thinking'

/place and/or time\\\

I do not own anything from anyone in any way.

Yuno grabbed the hokage and left leaving Natsu to take on the sound ninjas after the hybrid was sure they were a safe distance away he moved his white chakra covered hand in front of him.

" **Crush Style: Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean** " Natsu's attack made contact with the barrier causing it to break into cubes before causing an explosion. when it cleared the barrier and sound ninja along with half of the forest was gone. even without a force added crush is a power and dangers skill' the andu thought to himself before moving to the more importing matter at hand. Natsu removed the mask as his body glowed and the mask flaked away like paper. when the mask was gone and the light cleared Natsu stood in a new set of clothes. It consists of a black collared shirt with cuffs and crimson red trim. He has it buttoned and held in place with the hybrid insignia. Over the black shirt, he wears the crimson red military jacket with black trim and decorated buttons. It also has th. leaf symbol on the left shoulder and black cuffs with crimson red buttons that nearly reach up to his elbows. He wears crimson red gloves. He has a thick black belt encircling his waist, and he wears two smaller belts below it forming an X over his posterior and front. He also keeps his small sword at his hip and larger on his back as always. He wears crimson red pants with black boots reaching up to his upper thighs. The boots have three large buttons at the upper lateral sides and three smaller buttons coming up from his ankles. The soles, toe, and heels of the boots are crimson red. A decoration over the heels consists of a small rope coming from either side to make a V with a small black circular detail keeping them in place. natsu was wearing a battle-torn black cloak with a hood as well. The white decoration on it has galaxy blue gems hanging from its chains.

"if I am going to war I should look the part" Natsu said as he pulled out his small blade before flashing through hand signs. after he finished the sword became a liquid like matter that covered his arm before turning in to a galut. the galut reached his shoulder and was completely black with crimson red energy coursing through it.

" **Devils Force: Death's Hand** " Natsu looked over his armored arm satisfied with the results he looked over the forest until he found where the third hokage was fighting two other ninjas and just as he expected one of them was the first hokage. the second ninja was one he wasn't expected. it was the second hokage brother of the first and master of water style. the two Senjus had made blades out of there elements and were inches away from the third hokage when Natsu appeared blocking them.

"Natsu how did you get in here" the third hokage asked as Natsu pushed back the past hokage.

"no time you take care of that snake I'm got them" the aged hokage nodded before leaving for Orochimaru's location before Natsu could do anything else the forest began to grow and wrap around him he covered his hand in a black flame before slamming it on the ground burning away the forest .

'this is not going to be easy' Natsu thought as water and wood kunai rained down from above, he removed his bigger zanpakuto from his back before flashing through hand signs once again. the sword changed into a white liquid before wrapping around his arm.

" **Gods Force: Life's Hand** " the liquid harden before taking on the same shape as the black but with galaxy blue energy coursing through it.

'to think all these years I've been using them as blades when I am stronger when it comes to hand to hand combat. Ichigo said that zanpakutos can evolve the stronger its user gets but I never thought it could completely change' Natsu thought as crimson red fire appeared in each hand.

"With a flame on the right hand...

and a flame on the left hand...

When you combine the flames together you get **Devils force: Fire Style : Fire Demons Brillet Flame** " the flames destroyed the top half of the building they were standing on along with the rest of the forest and kunai.

"let's move this elsewhere" Natsu spoke as the hokages nodded in agreement. they vanished before appearing on top of the Hokage Monument. Natsu flashed through hand signs as a light appeared around them before the where they teleported. the three were standing in an open field with status of each tailed beast standing around them. but two stood out among them they were three times bigger than the tail beast. on top of a mountain that was in the shape of a claw stood the ten tails and the apocalypse dragon. this was the village hidden in the claw, Natsu's village.

"how do know about this" the second hokage asked with venom in his voice.

"my last name is Dragneel" Natsu spoke as shock moved on to their faces.

"who's your father" the first asked as Natsu said the last thing he expected.

"Igneel"

"but that not posib..." the second hokage was cut off by Natsu

"my father and mother may not have had any force but the where inmortal the only thing that could kill them was a tail beast or my brother"

"that means.."

"yes they die the day I was born along with the nine tails jinchuuriki's parents." before the hokage could add anything else there eyes went white as the first hokage said a few last words.

"I wish we had more time to talk but all other emontes other than the will to fight is being removed this will be a fight to the death" he said as he shot at Natsu with his brother not to far behind. the two hokage fists made contact with Natsu's right forearm creating a crater below them as his left was covered in a galaxy blue energy.

'I haven't used this in a while because I couldn't really control its new power but now...' the energy flare even more sending the hokages flying as the energy began to rip up the ground around Natsu before being focused on the point of the gault.

" **Gods Force: Getsuga Tenshou** " the energy attack raced at the hokage who began to flash through hand signs. the first and second closed their eyes before opening them once again their eyes were now galaxy blue with the seconds being a lighter color the Natsu's and his brother since he was never an actual god.

'figures he was the god of this world' Natsu thought as a galaxy blue wood and a water dragon meet with his attack setting off a large explosion. before it even cleared the two Senjus were inches away from Natsu who had to activate his Mangekyo Sharingan focusing all his force just to keep up with the two. Natsu was slowly losing ground as more and more of their attacks were getting through.

' I need to do something fast I can't use banki until Ichigo and Etherious gets done and I can't use any more force attack since I am using it to use the zanpakuto.' Natsu quickly crossed his arms as the hokage's hand where cover in galaxy blue energy before making contact. the attack sent Natsu flying into the side of the mountain. Natsu relirelized that his gaults where cracked along with a few of his ribs. before Natsu could get out of the cliff a water dragon hit him breaking a few more bones. after the attack cleared Natsu fell from the hole racing towards the ground before he made contact a forest began to emeremerge but before it reaches him it was cut down by a hawke made of wind. when it cleared natsu had been caught by Asta and Yuno was standing in front of his with spirit next to him.

"how did you get here" Natsu asked trying to focus his force to speed up the healing.

"we had Naruto teleport use here but we didn't think you were here" Asta answered letting go of Natsu since he was healed enough to stand on his own two feet.

"then why are you here" Natsu asked the two demon.

"one of the commandments are here" yuno answered simply as he made a bow of wind before entering sky he began to unleash a barrage of arrows on the two senjus. they began to dodge the attacks before returning the favor. the hokages made galaxy blue kunai out there elements. the demon stopped his barrage before making a shield of wind to block the attack. Yuno was sent flying to the ground from the force of the attack.

"Yuno he's close"

"I know Asta, stand back and keep Lord Natsu safe it's up to him to fight..." Yuno was cut off by Asta's laugh

"as if I would let you take all the credit, Lord Natsu you sit right there just ready yourself for the real battle." Natsu grinned as he moved to the statue of the apocalypse dragon.

"you better not lose" Natsu said as the two demons open there grimores as the pages began to move.

"no need to worry you got it easy when we fought. we didn't really have any power since Zeref is gone but our power comes from you..." Asta spoke as Yuno finished

"which means we have our full power plus some" all three of Asta's blades came from his grimoire before floating around him.

" its funny we could never do anything like this with your brother" Yuno said as scales formed on his hand along with claws. scales formed around his left eye before turning into a galaxy blue dragons eye. Asta's blades began to rapidly spin before fusing as his right eye turn crimson red.

"hidden away by your brothers let your crimson energy flare be known to the world and drink... **Crimson Night Hunter** " Asta's new blade takes on the form of a great axe/war cleaver hybrid with a long, crimson red cloth-wrapped handle and a crimson red tassel attached to the top. Asta also grow to match Yuno in height. crimson red lighting flared around Asta with galaxy blue wind forming around Yuno.

"they have some crazy chakra so i want to be able to save you Asta."

"as if I need you to protect me" as the words left Asta mouth the second hokage was inches away from him.

"Asta..." Yuno uses his wind to send himself and Asta away from the hokage who flashed throw hand signs.

" **God's Force: Water Style: Ripping Torrent** " water began to spiral in the Senju's hand before being blasted at the two.

" **God's Force: Wind style: Sky Dragon's Swift Wind** " Yuno covered his foot in wind before using it to slice the attack in half as yuno land on the ground a wood dragon came crashing down on him but thanks to asta the dragon was destroyed before any more damage could happen.

"we need to end this they're close. we should have known he wouldn't come alone" Yuno said as Asta agreed placing his hand on the blade's surface.

"then let's take this up a level" Yuno nodded at his wind spirit moved in front of him before turning into pure force.

" **Gods Force: Spirit Absorption: Galaxy Sky Dragon"**

" **Devils Force: Anti Absorption: Crimson Banki** " Yuno's galaxy form stayed the same with the add on of his dragons force. Asta's form was the same but with his added height. His blade becomes an altered version of its original state, with a shorter, more jagged blade resembling a rough clever. Asta and Yuno shared on big change their normal energy wings where now like wings dragon wings. Asta's had black scales with crimson red out lines and the bottom of it was battle torn. Yuno had a white scale wing with galaxy blue outline.

"you take the second and i'll handle the first, end it with one attack" there was no words from Asta as he shoot off at the hokage.

" **God's Force: Shattering Light: Sky Drill** " Yuno moves into a wide stance, spreading his arms wide causing a fast wind barrier to form, which surrounded him and the first hokage prevents either from escaping. The yuno then moved his arms in a counter-clockwise direction, causing the wind wall to contract inwards around their opposition, sending them flying upwards into the airas pure god force formed into small orbs in his hand before scattering around the hokage.

" **God's Force: Chakra Zone: Spirit Storm Bragge** " the first hokage was blown away with the second not to far away. the two hokages were slowly reforming before wind began to cover them.

" **Gods Force: Wind Style: Wind Spirit Binding Magic: Liable Tempest** " the hokages where intageled in a web like wind trap.

"don't miss" Yuno said as Asta moved in front of him.

"that so unlike you" Asta said with a grin as tendrils shot from his blade. Asta move his left foot behind him before launching himself towards the two Senjus leaving a crater in his wake. when he inch away from them a galaxy blue shield formed from thin air blocking the attack. after seeing the shield Natsu shoot from his spot before a fist smashes the head of the dragon. Asta and Yuno dodged a wip and trident that came their way as the were forced to their original form.

"are you two ok" Natsu asked appearing behind the two demons.

"yea just wasn't expecting all of them" Asta said as his swords entered his grimoire.

"why didn't you tell me that we were fighting the crystal gems" Natsu asked as the smoke cleared and a teenage boy wearing a white shirt with a galaxy blue star and galaxy blue leather mens jacket with white buttons and details along with white jeans and white combat boots. there were five people standing behind him.

"Lapis, Peridot bubble them and take them to the temple" the two put the regenerating Senjus into bubbles before leaving.

"Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl...and Steven" Natsu said looking over the group.

"I meet the god version of you but he never radiated this much rage and power" Natsu said thinking of his time with the god Steven he trained with during the past month.

"well he didn't go through what I went through or lived as long as I did as a failure. he still has his Connie and dad doesn't he? he didn't lose to the diamonds did he? I have all this rage and power because its all I have left and that's the only thing I have to protect what's left of my family" Steven said. the Steven Natsu knew didn't have all this pain and rage what exactly happened to this Steven Natsu thought.

"why are you here" Natsu asked seeing that touching the subject any farther wasn't a good idea.

"why do you think we are the fourth commandment. the demon of gems" Steven said as the gem ready themselves.

"gems weapons" Garnett spoke as they each activated their weapons. Yuno and Asta tried to get up with no luck.

"you guys rest I am going to use you in place of END and Ichigo" Natsu said as the two demons were pulled into the zanpakutos. Natsu's power began to skyrocket as his blades were covered in wind and anti-chakra.

" you are the breath that moves the wind..." Natsu spoke as the zanpakuto turned into wind before hardening around his arm turning into white metal like before but this time the cracks were filled with galaxy blue wind.

"you are the stone that blocks the wind..."Natsu said as the other blades turned into pure anti-chakra before wrapping around his arm in the same manner before harding and turning black with the cracks filled with crimson anti-chakra.

"both different yet the same goal. you are forever rivals but give me you power... **wizard king** " Natsu was pleased with the outcome as he shoot off at gems with them following.


	27. chapter 27

'people thinking'

"dragons/demons/gods/goddess talking"

'dragons/demons/gods/goddess thinking'

/place and/or time\\\

I do not own anything from anyone in any way.

Naruto's pov\\\

Team seven along with Shino and Shikamaru hand caught up with gaara and his sibling thanks to Naruto's Flying Thunder God Technique.

"Shikamaru I'm going to leave a clone to help you with the ninjas that are following us" the shadow user nodded as a shadow clone formed beside as they both stop readying themselves for their fight.

"Sasuke.." Naruto said as the Uchiha spoke.

"Gaara is a hundred feet ahead in the middle Temari is on the left and Kankuro is on the right" Naruto seem to run a couple ideas through his head before nodding to himself.

"Sakura take Kankuro; Shino take Temari; Sasuke you're with me" everyone shouted there agreement as they shoot from the trees behind the sand ninjas. Shino and Sakura crossed in front of Naruto and Sasuke knocking the oppentes out of the way. Naruto and Sasuke covered their hands in force aiming for Gaara when a sand wall came up blocking the attack but the force behind it blow away the trees leaving an open space that the three landed in.

"you can't stop me" Gaara said as a pillars of sand began to form. Naruto was taken aback by this for a minute not seeing Gaara control the sand in such a manner. the two ninjas jumped out of the way as the sand came down where they once stood.

"where's that scroll Natsu gave you" Naruto asked as Sasuke pulled out the scroll before opening it. with a poof of smoke two wakizashi like blades came into existence.

"this can't be real he really made these for us" Naruto spoke out shocked by the swords Natsu gave him and the Uchiha.

"there just basic wakizashi" Sasuke said not impress

"but there not there Zanpakutos" the Uzumaki said grabbing one. this one had an H-shaped tsuba, galaxy blue weaving around its hilt, and a white sheath Naruto thought this one was his since it had the colors of the gods. the one belonging to Sasuke resembles a wakizashi with a crimson red hilt reminiscent of a Chinese dao with a black sheath. the two pulled out the blades as the sheath turned into a tattoo. the two covered there blades in force before racing at garra. the sand began to strike at Gaara's command but Naruto was slicing through it like butter but Sasuke was having a harder time since this was his first time ever using a Zanpakuto. when they were close enough to strike sand wrapped around their legs before throwing them into a tree. the two got up before activating their dojutsu and attacking agina.

/inside villege\\\

Two teen boys sat on top of the hokage tower watch over the battle the youngest was a tall, slim young man of sixteen, with blue eyes and short dark brown hair. He wears a blue zip-up jacket with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a white shirt underneath. He has blue jeans and blue and white sneakers. the second is a teenager with black unkempt spiky hair and burnt gold eyes. he appears to be fairly fit and wears a light blue t-shirt, a dark blue jacket, and dark grey shorts.

"END has himself a powerful team not a single sand or sound ninja has made it past the anbu, but we're going to change that I want you to make sure Naruto doesn't stop Gaara while you do that I am going to go get Steven" the oldest said taking a step before disappearing. The youngest jumped off the building before disappearing and appearing in the forest not to far from where the battle was happening. The two leaf ninjas where pushing Gaara to his limit. right before Naruto could land the attack he was forced to block an attack that sent him flying through the woods. Sasuke was going to follow but was cut off by Gaara.

/Naruto's pov\\\

Naruto was on one knee when he rolled out of the way of a blade that was thrown at him.

"who are you" Naruto asked looking where the sword came from.

"I am Jim demon of trolls..." the now named Jim said walking out from the forest. He held out his hand as the blade vanish into light before forming in his hand.

"and I'm here to kill you" he said as he pulled out an amulet causing his power to skyrocket. The amulet was covered in chakra followed by Jim's body.

" **For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command!** " It seemed as if the sun itself shined on to Jim as armor formed on his body. the armor is a silver suit of knight's armor, complete with a breastplate, pauldrons, vambraces, gauntlets, cuisses, poleyns, greaves, and sabatons with blue trimmings. Underneath the armor, there is a black inner layer.

"I think I should tell you I am rank five of the seven commandments" the demon spoke as a grin formed on to his face.

"then I should tell you that I am the god of this world" Naruto said matching the boys grin both boys power flared before they shoot off at each other. There was much more power behind Jim's attack then last time but this time Naruto was ready for it. A crater formed below them as they both tried to get the upper hand. They pushed away from each other as Naruto began to flash through hand signs.

" **God's Force: Fire Style: Fox Stream Jutsu** " Nine streams of galaxy blue fire came from the blondes mouth setting the forest ablaze but the armored demon walked out of the fire with his face now being covered by a horned helmet.

"you call yourself END's brother...what a disappointment" Jim said as he sent an aerial attack towards Naruto who used his God's Force covered Zanpakuto to defend. the attack forced Naruto to his knees.

'get up brat I refuse to have partner that's weak' a voice spoke from within Naruto's head.

"who are you" Naruto asked entering his mind to find himself in a battlefield forgotten by time, he took a look around to find a castle covered in galaxy blue flames. Naruto began to walk towards the castle when galaxy blue lightning hit the ground in front of him.

"do not dare enter my castle you are the god of this world yet you're failing to beat a demon. leave my world until you show you are worthy of my power" before Naruto could say anything else he was forced from the world. after he was gone a man walked from the castle. he is a tall, muscular man with sharp features, long spiky white hair with galaxy blue highlights and galaxy blue eyes. He wears a galaxy blue A-shirt with a white trim, in addition to white cargo pants, galaxy blue combat boots, and a pair of white fingerless gloves. He also has a series of piercings, with one on his left eyebrow and three on his left ear. not far behind him was the nine tail clearly amused.

"all that tough talk and you gave him some of your power" the fox said with the man turning his head to face him.

"I can't let him die Ichigo and Natsu trust me to protect him I just want him to show me want he really wants this power for just like you"the man said as the demon fox tryed to think of an excuse.

"I have no idea what your talking about" he said clearly lying.

"the moment he touched me, I began to look over power and chakra network along with his memories your power isn't poisoning him your just keeping locked away like you would normally do if you didn't like your holder" the Zanpakuto spirit said as the fox gave in.

"yes I locked my power away only because Lord Stark wants Naruto to gain his own power then added it to mine when the war comes and shows he can handle it all" the fox said sure that this was the best course of action.

"and what of Acnologia" the spirit asked.

"he really is sleep Lord Life and Lady Death did that themselves"

"I see... with them taking away different parts of his power he has to focus on what he has...this could be very interesting" after being forced from his mind Naruto felt a major power boost he thought it might have come from the man in his mind but it felt like god force so he passed it off as him taking in force from the area something he did once during his training. Naruto covered the sword in more force before deflecting the attack sent by jim. he then moved the blade above his head before adding more force in it.

" **Gods Force: Divine Judgement** " an aerial attack three times bigger than Natsu's weakest attack came down on Jim who formed a metal shield on his left arm to defend. the attack came crashing down but never made contact. Naruto opened his eyes to see a big galaxy blue shield blocking the attack when it cleared he saw a teen boy standing in front of Jim who had clearly just finished a battle.

"Steven what are you doing here" Jim said to the know named Steven.

" he sent me here to get you"

"but I am not done here"

"he's not in the mood we need to go he's finishing END off" as Steven finished he used the shield to force the attack back. Jim huffed before vanishing along with Steven.

" I need to go help Natsu" Naruto said before flashing through hand signs but before he could finish Ichigo appeared stopping him.

"we are going to make sure he's ok you go help Sasuke." he said as END appeared as Naruto gave a small nod clearly still worried about his brother as well as his boyfriend. the two spirits vanished as Naruto made his way back to Sasuke as all the sand in the area began to move in the same direction. when Naruto made it to where Gaara and Sasuke were fighting he found the Uchiha close to death. the site set Naruto off as his angry took over and he was covered in galaxy blue energy.

"I am sick of it all this hate ,rage, and anger in this world. you take your hate and hurt others causing hate to grow in them. when I meet Sasuke he was full of hate and I think he still has some that he hides away just to be with me just like the nine tails but one day I am going to go after all that hate in them but first I coming after you" Naruto formed a galaxy blue rasengan before shooting off at Gaara but it was too late the sand wrapped around the sand ninja when it cleared the one tails was fully formed.

"you speak as if you know hate and but you know nothing" Gaara yelled before slamming his claw where Naruto stood but thanks to his flying Thunder God Technique he was able to dodge the attack in time, he made a shadow clone to take Sasuke away as he faced off with Gaara.

"I know more than you think Gaara. since the day I was born I've been beaten and bully. on every one of my birthdays villagers and Shinobi got together and beat me and my brother an inch from death before crucifying or hanging us like butchered meat leaving us to die. the last time that happened the villagers..." Naruto stop before he placed his hand on his whisker marks that unknown to most covered the last scar Naruto ever got from the villagers. Naruto refocused on the battle not wanting to relive on of the worst days of his life.

"noooooo... you can never understand my pain" Gaara roared as he brought down an ocean of sand on the leaf ninja.

"die... **Sand Coffin** " the sand formed a coffin with Naruto at the center. before Gaara could do anything else a sudden spike in power was felt. the coffin was shattered and Naruto was found floating down to a tree.

"no more as of today i will take my seat among the gods and purge this world of its hate and rage" Naruto began to flash through hand signs before opening his eyes for the first time since he shattered the coffin. his eyes where pure galaxy blue with white fox slits.

"it seems that the kit can final see but how long til he can hear" the nine tails said next to the white haired man in Naruto's mindscape. Naruto formed a galaxy blue rasengan with white markings.

"I will set you free" the rasengan grew in size before white blades began to form.

" **God's Force: Seal Style: Rasen Shuriken Sealing** " Naruto jumped into the air before bringing down the jutsu on Gaara. the energy vanished before expanding covering Gaara and sending Naruto flying. all the sand was sent flying leave Gaara in his human form.

"why do you care so much" Gaara asked seeing Naruto walking out the woods white slits gone but galaxy blue eyes still flaring. Naruto could barely stand he could feel all the force and chakra gone as the fox tried to heal him.

"because we're alike you and I because I hold the nine tails in me" Gaara understand why the leaf hated Naruto it was the same reason the sand hated him but Naruto didn't give into hate.

"why do you not hate them"

"because I wasn't alone, I always had my brother just like you have your siblings" Naruto said Pointing to the wind and puppet users coming from behind the trees the two ninjas where ready to attack when Sakura and Shino appeared but both were stopped by there village jinchuuriki. there seemed to be some kind of respect for each other as Gaara and his team left. for the first time that day Naruto let his guard down as his normal grin formed on to his face but the two knew it was covering the worry he had for his brother and Sasuke.

"I sorry to ask but can you carry me back to the village" he asked as the two who gave a small nod.

"thanks I going to take a little nap" the young god fell unconscious as the events of the day caught up with him.

/Natsu's pov\\\

Natsu was in a losing battle against the gems. he was pushing his banki to the limit. since Yuno and Asta wasn't use to being used in this way so they were unable to let Natsu use their full power. Garnet,Pearl and Amethyst fused into Alexandrite. Alexandrite is a massive fusion with bright-magenta skin and six arms. Her eyes are covered by a dark-indigo visor. Instead of a third eye, like Garnet has, she has an alexandrite gem, representing the location of Pearl's gem, with three dark- indigo oval-shaped lenses surrounding it. Alexandrite's primary face functions as a mask, covering a second, monstrous-looking mouth beneath it. Alexandrite's aqua blue, star-shaped hair is a collision of all the Crystal Gems' hairstyles. The length and wildness of her hair resembles Amethyst's, the top tuft of her hair is styled to a point to resemble Pearl's, the fullness of her hair resembles Garnet's and Ruby's. The color of her hair is from Sapphire. Alexandrite's attire is a combination of the Crystal Gems's clothing: The teal leggings with a four-pointed star cutout on each knee resemble Amethyst's, the flats and large, dark-mauve shoulder plates resemble Garnet's, and the dark pink belt resembles Pearl's. The gloves on each pair of arms are the skin tone of her three constituent Gems. they were forcing Natsu to focus on defences any time Natsu went for an attack Steven would simply block the attack with his shield. Natsu dodged a hammer strike from the woman before flashing through hand signs.

" **God's Force: Wind Style: Rising Tornados** " she jumped out of the way of the attack before pulling out Amethyst's whip and Pearl's spear fusioning them together making a bow. She shoot a barrage of arrows made of pure energy at Natsu who quickly flashed through hand signs.

" **Devils Force: Anti-Chakra Arrows** " a bow formed in Natsu's hand as he shot pure anti-chakra arrows. They both stopped their attack as they felt something powerful heading their way.

"Alexandrite we need to leave now" Steven said as a fist came down where he was standing moments ago. on instinct Alexandrite fired arrows into the dust cloud.

"you should know better" a voice spoke from the cloud as bright glowing gold eyes where seen. before black arrows with gold outline was seen flying out of the cloud hitting alexandrite and clearing the dust showing a teen standing in the center.

"Lord John what are you doing here" Steven said clearly frightened by the know named John.

"I should be asking you that Steven you where order not to make a move until Rin and Jim had their chance" John said as a bow identical to Alexandrite formed in his hand.

"please forgive me my lord" Steven said before bowing down to the teen but this seemed only to anger john as he fire arrows at Alexandrite poofing her. Steven stayed on his knees as tears began to fall.

"know take there gems and go get John before I change my mind and shatter them" John said as he fired a few arrows at Steven who took them head on before grabbing the gem stones and leaving. Natsu and John stared at each other for a few seconds before Natsu fell to his knees.

"your to weak to face me" John said as the gault identical to the one Natsu was wearing vanished. Natsu looked down to find a hole in his chest that pierced his armored outfit. Natsu fell on to his knee as Yuno and Asta where released. they were forced back into their books from the overuse of the power and damage done from the attack. Natsu's vision began to blur as he chofgud up blood.

"who are you" Natsu asked as he fell on to his face.

"I went by many names in my world king, joker and even monster but know I am the Demon of Power leader of the Seven Commandments; John Doe." the man said before vanishing leaving Natsu to die. moments later Ichigo and END appeared beside Natsu.

"Lord Natsu stay with us" Ichigo said as he placed Natsu on his back before heading towards the teleportation seal with END behind him holding Yuno's and Asta's book.

"we need to get to Lady Tsunade or he may die" the two picked up speed hope they could get there lord to the hokage as soon as possible.


	28. chapter 28

'people thinking'

"dragons/demons/God's/goddess talking"

'dragons/demons/gods/goddess thinking'

/place and/or time\\\

I do not own anything from anyone in any way.

when Natsu's two Zanpakuto spirits made it back to the village they found the sand and sound ninjas where slowly pushing back the anbu.

"unless they get here soon this fight will be lost" Ichigo said as he finally made it to the medical bay where Tsunade was already healing Naruto. she quickly ran over to the hybrid and began to heal him.

"who was he fighting besides the whole in his chest. his skull is broken in six different places, all but two of his ribs are shattered, both arms are broken, his right hand is shattered, and his spine is broken in three places" Tsunade listed off every ingry each just as worst as the last.

"he fought against the first and second hokage than one of the seven commandments the fifth one from what his memories say, then a man calling himself the leader came and put that whole in his chest" Ichigo explain as shoke moved on to the hokages face.

"he fought with my grandfather and uncle" she asked as the two spirit nodded.

"we can talk later but we need to return to our blades all the chakra and energy Lord Natsu has left is being split between the three of us hold on to Blade's, Yuno's and Asta's book until he wakes" the orange haired spirit said as he merged with Natsu as END handed Tsunade the books before merging as well. the Senju got Natsu placed on a bed as she tried to heal him but nothing seemed to be working.

"You have some nice control over the little gods force in your body but it won't be enough to heal injuries from pure gods force" a voice spoke as Tsunade looked up to see a portal open up and a three teens walked out.

"who are you" the hokage asked moving into a battle stance. the lead teen chuckled darkly before removing his hood with the other to following his lead.

"I sorry I forgot to introduce myself I am Demon Lord Shin Wolford devil of creation and these are my servants. my wife the Holy Maiden Sicily Wolford and my cousin the Thunder God August von Earlshide" the now named Shin has a Western-style countenance with black hair and black eyes. Sicily could be described as a beautiful and cute young lady with waist-length blue hair, blue eyes and a body that attracts many male attention. August is a handsome young man with short blond hair, blue eyes and an average build for someone of his age. they were wearing battle uniforms from their world. The boys were wearing long jackets and trousers, with a pair of boots. It was black with crimson design. As for Sicily, she was wearing identically designed jackets with short culottes under it and knee-length boots. Because if she was wearing skirts, she might feel uneasy and it will be bad if her movements become dull. It was also black with crimson design.

" that means..."

"yes Lord Natsu is my boss we were sent here to bring Naruto and Him back to the council since Naruto set his claim to the seat of God for this world and as leader Natsu is the only one who can officially make a God" Shin said as he motioned for Sicily to heal Naruto and Natsu so they can take their leave.

" you can't just come take whoever you want, we're in the middle of a battle the lead anbu and both junkiukse can't just leave." Tsunade argued as Shin looked to August who nodded.

"there is no need to worry we brought the one stronger than andu..." Shin said as a grin formed on his face.

"you didn't you couldn't have gildarts made sure to send them on missions across the Elemental Nations" the hokage said as she began to panic.

"they could match Natsu in power when there altogether what have you done?" she asked as the teen took a seat in a nearby chair.

"I did what was asked of me by Lord Yin much bigger things are happening around you and it's much safer that you have the full power of the Fairy Guard" Shin spoke as Tsunade finally calmed down sitting in the seat across from them.

"who did you bring" she asked as Shin looked to August who spoke for the first time since they arrived.

"we brought all of them." the Senju visabley paled after hearing that.

"I guess it was time for the knight and the dragons to return" she thought as an explosion was heard at the front gate of the leaf signaling the they had arrived.

"you have a powerful team the Queen of Fairies, the Sky Empress, the Iron Guardian, the Lightning King , and The Twin Dragons" the blonde spoke as clouds began to form. the group looked out the window of the hospital to see most of the forest gone with the last of the sand and sound ninjas face against eight leaf ninjas.

"to powerful" Tsunade said as they watched as a bright light covered the forest. when it cleared the last of the ninjas where all passed out. the leaf ninjas looked up to the window where the hokage was standing. she gave a small nod as the man seemed to be in charge gave a signal as the team vanished leaving little to no forest and an army completely defeated.

"this is going to be a headache" Natsu said from behind Tsunade who headshot to his location.

"Devils force is something else" Natsu said grinding away as the hokage began to examine him.

"I am fine granny" Natsu said right before Tsunade sent him flying into a wall.

"then get out there and save Lord Third" she all but yelled while Natsu's grin vanished.

"I wish I could but this is fixed point i have to let Gramps do this himself plus I have orders from Lady Death to collect all the soul from the battle" Natsu said as he removed sword from his back before vanishing.

"does someone want to tell me what a fix point is" Tsunade asked.

"it's a point in time that can not be changed" Naruto said as he rose from the bed.

"wait how do I know that" the blonde asked shock.

"when you choose to take your seat among the gods you got a lot of basic knowledge alongside a major power boost you just need to learn how to use it" August said as Naruto got up bed looking out the window.

"this has to stop" Naruto said with a pained look on his face.

"even with everyone in the village being safe thanks to us but the other ninjas suffered and what will we do when Natsu leaves he's only here till he deals with his brother and sister-in-law. we need to be honest if we didn't have Natsu we would have l..." Naruto was hit across the back of the head.

"you idiot you would have been just fine without me" Natsu said as a Gray portal formed behind him that he pushed Naruto into.

"ill be back I need to knock some sense into the newbie" the Dragneel said getting a chuckle from shin.

"your still a newbie" he said causing Natsu hide in a counter crying.

"why can't I just have the cool exit line" the group looked deadpan at the young hybrid. not knowing what to say Shin was getting ready to apologize when a white energy covered fist came inches from his face before being blocked by a lightning cover fist.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you" August said as a crimson red aura covered his body with his eyes changing colors to match. Natsu was covered by a grey aura with one of his eyes turning white and the other turning black.

"I think I can take you" Natsu said as his arua slow forced August to his knees the teen looked up to Shin who gave a small nod at that very moment the room darkened as August's arua turn blood red along with eyes force everyone in the room other than shin and Sicily to the ground.

"as Lord Shin said you are still new to this and there are still gods stronger than you if you can't stand there servants power how will you face them" the teen asked before concealing his power once more. Natsu stared at the servet for a few moments before his eyes turned crimson red and galaxy blue once more. he turned and walked thought the portal without another word.

"you know if he his full power not even the elders force can stand up to that." Shin said looking towards the hokages monte as August vanished along with Sicily leaving Shin and Tsunade in the room alone. the two just sat there looking out the window.

"you know his head would look good up there" Shin finally said in a low tone.

"I know but is he ready for that" Tsunade asked.

"Natsu is an element that shouldn't be here Zerfe couldn't receive him on their original earthland so he came here. when he finally seceded the council needed to set a balance so we merged the two worlds it was a rush job but we did what we thought was best. in the end this Natsu gained the approval of Lady Death and Lord Life. then he was chosen to be the successor out of every god or devil born. they choose him over there own sons and the Supremes." shin said given the Senju plenty of reasons to place Natsu as hokage.

"I've met Lord Lucifer and Gabriel but who are the Supremes"

"our 'government' is set up by power at the top is Lord Life and Lady Death, next are the Supremes two beings who are the manifestations of the power of gods or devils, then there is the hybrids council they are made up of the four Natsu's, next is the council of twenty four made up of six gods of creation and six of destruction as while as six devils of creation and six of destruction, finally there are the major gods and devils time, space, war stuff like that. final below them are the other gods and devils like parties and gabeling" the devil finished. the hokage nodded before asking one more question.

"how does the different forces work earlier when Natsu and August was having their little work dispute his arua changed from crimson red to blood red."

"oh that's simple I am one of the first devils and when I came to power we had what is now called alpha force. so my servants can use it" Shin answered as a gray portal opened in the room once more. Naruto and Natsu walked out smiles on there face.

"where did you go" Shin asked in a fatherly tone showing his age.

"we went to a few alternate timeline got in some trouble got my little brother some new clothes nothing much"

"what did you do Lady Titania and Lord Nero will kill you. like really kill you there the oldest of both gods and devils they have the power to take on the whole counsel of twenty four they share elsewhere with Lord Life and Lady Death do you understand what can happen" as Shin spoke time stop the only ones left able to move where those of the higher plain.

"there here were all going to die" shin yelled as two people appeared. Shin began to yell run before the person a woman who had a galaxy blue dress made of clock pieces and pure white hair grabbed him by his head before smashing him into the ground. Natsu looked her in the eyes they were galaxy blue like most gods but where a eris would be where numbers floating around. natsu began to lose himself in her eyes before she spoke her voice soft but commanding.

" I am sorry for young Wolford's behavior he can be a little over dramatic" the god spoke. Natsu took note of elegance in every word she spoke. her age was shown in the way she stood ,the aura she gave, and the respect her mer present commanded. Natsu knew she had to be a lot older than Shin to see him as young.

"any way I think we should get going it's important that we have this meeting" the man spoke for the first since they had arrived. he wore a button up midnight blue shirt a white bow tie along with a white blazer that was outlined in the same blue.

"your right but first let's have a little meet and great. I am the goddess of time Titania and this is my twin brother the god of space Nero" the now named Titania spoke as she and her brother gave a small wave.

"I am the leader of the hybrid council and future susseruer of Lord Life and Lady Death Sage Etherious Natsu Dragneel and this is my brother god of tailed beast Naruto Uzumaki." Natsu said as the goddess began to laugh.

"we know exactly who you are every god had to choose when they took the throne and prove they were worthy of but no has done it like you Naruto your on the only thing the gods and devils could talk about for the past month and the prodigy Natsu Dragneel little brother to former devil Zeref Dragneel. we have been watching you since day one orders form Life and Death" Titania said as Natsu and Naruto began to grin.

"now that's over lets go everyone else is already there." Nero said as he snapped his fingers and a portal opened up in front of them. Nero and Titania walked through and time started once more.

"we have to go granny but well be back in at least a week" Natsu said pushing Naruto into the portal following close behind leave no time for questions. when exited the portal they came face to face with a golden gate with the symbol for both gods and devils. at the top was the symbol of the hybrids at the top.

"you may want to change clothes" Shin pointed out as both ninjas realized they were still wearing clothes from the battle.

Natsu began to draw chakra from the air as he formed new clothes. natsu wears a white, double-breasted trench coat underneath a long black cape with crimson red and galaxy blue draconian marks on the back. The coat is fastened by three buttons emblazoned with the leaf Village symbol on either side and a black belt with a crimson red and galaxy blue buckle around the waist. Its shoulders are clasped to its neck, and the inside of the collar features a rectangular sigil on either side. Natsu also wears a pin shaped like a dragon circled by a flames on his right breast. the last change was that he has two black shoulder plates crossing his chest in an X shape that hold his Shikai blades in place, with the first plate on his left shoulder having three sections adorned with crimson red scales, the second plate having three sections adorned with galaxy blue scales on his right waist. Naruto followed his lead and formed the clothes that him and Natsu had found in the alternate timeline. its consists of a long-sleeved white coat with galaxy blue details including the shoulder epaulettes which has a galaxy blue Sam Browne belt passing diagonally over his right shoulder and two rows of gold buttons on the front. Along with that, he wears a pair of white gloves and a white web belt with a gold waist-plate. He also wears the trousers and white boots which go over the trouser's leggings. Naruto also wears a white cape with the Uzumaki clan seal in the center and keeps his Zanpakuto on the left side of his hip.

"this could take a while" Nero said as he pushed the door open.

/hidden leaf\\\

the leaf had begun to recover from the battle in the past three days. they had cleared all the damage caused by the Fairy Guard and the late third hokage fights. the hokage had called the members of the Fairy Guard to her office to give them there next mission.

"do you understand these missions are of great importance" she said turning to the window. as one of the Fairy Garud members slammed his fist into the desk.

"where not one of these weak ninjas we can do a simple mission." He said as lightning began to form around him as his anger began to rise. as one of the teens placed his hand on his shoulder.

"you need to calm down Laxus" the now named Laxus is a tall, blond man, with blue-gray eyes. His hair is styled back, though at his forehead some of his hair falls down. He has a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye and is wearing Headphone. He wears a black coat with fur on the edges and the end of each sleeve and a green-brown shirt with brown diamond pattern on it under the coat. His pants are wine-red. the man pushed teen off of him forcing him into a wall.

"who do you think you are Gajeel" Laxus question the know named Gajeel. Gajeel is a tall and muscular young man with long, spiky black hair, which is usually kept slicked back, revealing his forehead. He has red eyes with slitted dark pupils, and has no visible eyebrows. Most of his exposed body is covered in sets of simple, round studs. The most visible studs are on his face, with three of them above each of his eyes acting as "eyebrows" of sorts, two on each side of his nose , and two on his chin, just below his mouth. His ears are adorned by two sets of five earrings each. He also sports four studs on each of his forearms, with his right one being covered in scars his black Fairy Guard mark is located on his left arm, just below his shoulder. Being a member of the former village hidden in the claw Gajeel's canine teeth are distinctively sharper than normal. Gajeel's outfit consists of a shabby, black, sleeveless tunic with studded edges, a studded belt around his waist, loose, beige pants tucked inside studded black boots, and a pair of studded brown gloves paired with similarly studded wristbands. He also sports a distinctive wing-like ornament, seemingly made of feathers, jutting upwards, over his right shoulder, attached to his tunic by a large stud.

"you need to chill out" Gray said pushing the two part Gajeel and Laxus both punched Gray sending him into two other teens send all three through the wall. the three teens came into the room ready to attack when a dark aura covered the room. next to Lucy sat a young woman with long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. She has a slender, voluptuous figure. Her attire consists of a custom-made armor, a blue skirt, black boots, and diamond shaped silver earrings. Her Fairy Guard stamp is blue and is located in the middle of her left upper arm. the group stopped as she picked up two of the teens.

"Ezra please put Sting and Rouge down" the now named Ezra place Sting a slim, yet muscular, toned young man of average height with spiky blond hair, which is kept in strands jutting outwards in every direction, and a smaller, frontal cowlick of hair partially hanging over his forehead. He has slanted, slit pupiled, dark blue eyes; above the right one is a thin, diagonal scar. Sting's left ear is adorned with an earring which, in itself, is attached to by a prominent metal pendant that is crystalline in shape. His white fairy guard mark is located on his left shoulder. Being a member of the former village hidden in the claw, Sting possesses distinctively sharp canine teeth.

Sting dons a blue vest with golden outer edges and inner edges covered by a prominent trimming of gray fur that appears similar to a feather boa over a short, cream top, leaving his muscular upper abdominals exposed. His arms are covered by dark blue gloves reaching up to his mid-bicep, with their upper edges being adorned by light gray bands hanging down several centimeters. He wears loose, cream-colored pants, similar to the ones Natsu's wear when fighting his counter parts, but held up by suspenders, which attach to the pant loops by square-shaped rings that are gold in color. Over them, he dons distinctive dark blue galosh-esque footwear that reaches up to his thighs and attach to the upper edge of his pants. The prominent soles of the "boots" are distinctive in their own right; it has rectangular protrusions pointing upwards on their front portion, reminiscent of square fangs. as while as Rogue a slim young man of average height with rather messy black hair, which almost reaches down to his shoulders, along with some strands pointing upwards on top of his head and a prominent tuft obscuring most of his forehead. His hair is later brushed to the right side of his face covering up his right eye. He has red eyes with slit pupils similar to that of a snake's, like Gajeel's eyes. Rogue wears a long, black cape reaching down to his feet, with golden edges, a much lighter collar circling his neck, and a prominent, white ribbon hanging down on his chest. Such cape bears a light fairy guard symbol on it, almost in correspondence to Rogue's left shoulder. Below it, Rogue seems to wear a plain gray shirt with prominent brown cuffs and what looks like a large metal band circling each of his biceps. From a light sash circling his waist hangs a distinctive, pale blue cloth waistguard, consisting of four long pieces of cloth reaching down below his knees. Each of these pieces is adorned by a large, dark cross with fan-shaped arms. Below such waistguard, Rogue wears a pair of armored boots, which, on the front, bear plates bearing the very same motif which appears on the waistguard. Ezra turn to the hokage and began to apologize.

"sorry lady hokage please hit me" the knight said bowing her head to the hokage.

"there is no need for that" she said.

"know Laxus, Gray and Lucy I want you to escort Wendy outside the village with her sky dragon abilities her and Natsu healing ability far out rank mine so Orochimaru will come looking for her since he knows he would be able to take Natsu with his weakened state. Sting and Rouge I want you to use your light and shadow dragon slayer style to transform into Natsu and Naruto to complete this mission. we don't want the other villages to think we don't have our trump cards ready; Gajeel and Ezra will come along." the group nodded as Sting and Rouge began to flash through hand sign before a white light covered Sting and shadows covered Rouge. when it cleared Sting had transformed into Naruto and Rouge into Natsu. their group took the mission before leaving the village.

"lets go Wendy" Laxus said as he grabbed the young girl. she is a petite girl with fair skin. she has long, dark blue hair that reaches down to her waist, with two bangs framing her face which reach down to her chest alongside her brown eyes.Like all members of the former village hidden in the claw she has elongated canine teeth. she wears a simple dress with two wavy stripes running across the dress and ending in small pointed edges at the bottom. Around her arms and legs she wears wing like attachments. Wendy's Fairy Guard stamp was located on her right shoulder. the young girl was trying her hardest to escape the iron grip with no luck. Gray and Gajeel followed close behind as they headed to the gates giving each other death stares the whole way.

"are you sure it's a good idea to use her to lure him out" Gildarts asked as he entered the window.

" the plan was to make Natsu hokage and use myself as bait but its been a week with no word from Natsu or Naruto so we need to solve the problem ourselves." Tsunade said hiding her worry for the group.

"I know we need to move quickly but he is a legendary suain like you and lord third die fighting him" Gildarts argued trying to get the hokage to realize the group may not be a match for him.

"I think they will be fine Gajeel has one of the best defences in the Elemental Nations while Laxus speed rivals the fourth hokage. Grays ice was made to kill devils and Wendy small she may be but dangerous nonetheless she is a dragon slayer just like the rest of them while as the only other medical ninja other than myself that can do battle" Tsunade defended as Gildarts gave a defeated look.

"I know they are all powerful I watch over their training but Orochimaru can give even me or Natsu a run for our money you of all people should understand stand that Orochimaru isn't dangerous because of his power but the knowledge that he holds and that worries me" Gildarts said giving his last opinion before they moved to his current mission.

"so where are you and Jiraiya at on your missions" Tsunade asked.

" we need to prepare them two gods or not they still couldn't face people like me if they cant control and understand their power" Hildarts said showing his years.

"agreed Naruto and Natsu will leave with you and Jiraiya for three years. when you return I want Natsu to be ready to take up the title of hokage"

"but..." Gildarts was cut off by Tsunade

"you know that sensei never meant for me to hold the title for too long." the crush ninja nodded before turning to the window.

"I'll inform Jiraiya and we'll leave in the next two months" the man jumped out the window before making his way to the other ninja.

"those two are going to be the end of me" the hokage said as a stack of paperwork was brought into the room.

"If this paper work doesn't do it first"


End file.
